It Wasn't Enough
by Your Lady of Discord
Summary: Non-HBP & Non-DH compliant. Draco is an auror. Hermione works at Flourish and Blotts. After a few faithful encounters, Hermione witnesses a murder that requires her to enter the Wizard Protection Program as a maid in Malfoy Manor. R&R.
1. Prologue

**It Wasn't Enough**

**By: Acro**

**Prologue:**

Not So Bad

* * *

_Hogwarts_

_5:33 AM_

Hermione Granger rolled over in bed in the Girls' Dormitory of the Head's common room. Her eyes were open wide and red from lack of sleep. In a little more than twelve hours, she'd be graduating from Hogwarts and returning home. Tears stung her eyes and she wiped them away quickly. All the possibilities of what would happen after school kept flashing through her mind.

'_What if I fall out of touch with Harry or Ron or Ginny and I never see any of them again?' _she thought, rolling over onto her back and staring at the bewitched ceiling and the magical moon. '_Gods, Hermione, how could you ever think of anything like that? They're your friends and they'll always be your friends! You know that! They'll always be there for you and you'll always be there for them. Now get some sleep, girl! You've got a busy day ahead of you and loads of stuff to do.'_

Hermione tried to sleep but it wouldn't come. For almost a half an hour, all she did was toss and turn under the soft, satin comforter. When she looked at her clock and saw that it was almost six, she sat up and went to the bathroom. She pushed the door open and saw the one person she didn't want to see that early in the morning.

"'Morning, Malfoy," she greeted, with an aggravated air about her.

"Yeah, whatever," Draco growled in reply and continued to brush his hair and teeth.

Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy were, if possible, more frustrated with each other than they normally were. A few days prior that had gotten into a row in the middle of breakfast, screaming at each other why neither was fit to be in the other's presence. Both stormed out in a huff, Hermione heading toward the library (as usual) and Draco making his way to the dungeons. They silent quarrel went on for the remainder of the school year to that very day.

Hermione made a futile attempt to brush the bushiness from her hair and then started brushing her teeth. Draco set his toothbrush on the counter, opposite Hermione's and then went over the shower, turning on the hot water.

"Are you going to be long in there, Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"Why?" Draco replied, snappishly. "Need me for something, Granger?"

"No, I need to take a shower as well," the brunette replied, setting her toothbrush down, turning to face the blonde boy, and placing her hands on her hips.

"Well, I guess you'll have to wait then won't you? _Or _you could take a bath," smirked Draco, removing the rest of his clothes and stepping into the warm, steamy shower. "Either way, you'll still be a dirty, filthy mudblood."

Hermione balled her hands into fists and gnashed her teeth together in fury. She took a deep breath, splashed some cool water on her face, and said, "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4…3…2…1…" She breathed in the bathroom air and retreated back to her room to gather her robes and uniform from the chest of drawers and the closet. When she went back into the bathroom, Draco was holding a towel to his waist and applying gel to his hair.

"What took you so long, Granger? I was done in the shower _ages _ago," taunted Draco, never looking away from the mirror as he continued to slick his hair down against his skull.

"Whatever," she murmured and set her clothes down on a chair next to the shower.

She began unbuttoning her pajama shirt when she felt a cold chill go down her spine. She looked over her shoulder to see Draco had stopped mid-slick to stare at Hermione's reflection in the mirror. The bookworm scoffed indignantly and stepped into the shower to finish undressing. When she had removed all of her clothes, she folded them up and set them down outside the shower.

Hermione turned on the water and began to scrub her body clean. After she was finished washing her hair and her body very well, she turned off the water, grabbed her wand from the outside of the shower and shout, "Accio towel!" A clean, fuzzy pink towel flew into the shower and she dried herself off slowly. Then she grabbed her clothes from outside the shower and got dressed in her normal school uniform and robes. She positioned the Head Girl badge gently on her robes and then emerged from the shower to find that Draco was gone.

Hermione quickly be witched her hairdryer to dry her hair at top speed and then headed back into her dorm. Everything was unusually quiet. After taking a quick glance at her room, she left into the common room to see that Pansy, dressed in a sheet, was closing Draco's door. She gave Hermione a smug smirk and then headed into the bathroom herself to change back into her own clothes.

Meanwhile…

Draco was fixing her clothes, pressing the wrinkles out of his shirt with his palms and then leaving his room and heading down into the common room to see Hermione staring dazedly around the common room with a pained expression on her face.

"What are you staring at, Granger?" asked Draco, trying to find what was so interesting about the ceiling that was taking up so much of the brunette's attention.

"What? Oh…nothing," she replied. "I guess I'm just taking in the room before I have to leave it tonight. Sorry." Her voice was dreamy and Draco stopped dead when she uttered the very legendary 'S' word. Hermione stared around the common room once more before heading for the tapestry hole that out to the corridors.

Draco followed a few feet behind Hermione for a little while and then, regaining his composure, strutted out in front of her in an arrogant way. She barely took notice and this disturbed him even more. He shrugged it off and marched into the Great Hall for breakfast.

Almost all of the seventh year students were in their eating and buzzing with chatter. Draco moved over to the Slytherin table and Hermione slumped over weakly to the Gryffindor table where she was met by Harry, Ron, and Ginny, who'd woken up early as well. Harry and Ginny beamed at Hermione who only gave each one of them a glum stare.

"What's wrong, 'Mione?" asked Ginny, setting her fork back down on her plate and looking at Hermione with concern. "Did you sleep well last night?"

"Not really," replied Hermione. "I didn't get a wink of sleep. But I'll be fine."

"Why didn't you get any sleep?" asked Harry.

"Er—" she began. "Because Pansy and Malfoy were so loud last night! I couldn't sleep at all!"

"Oh, I see," replied Ginny. "He's such a slimy git. Bringing girls into his room in the dead of the night. I'm surprised he hasn't got caught yet."

"So are you read for the ceremony today, 'Mione?" asked Ron, swallowing a mouthful of eggs and grinning up at his friend. "You and Malfoy are supposed to give a speech today, right?"

"Yeah. I guess I'm ready," replied Hermione. "I'm a little nervous though."

"I'm sure you'll do great, 'Mione!" Ginny cheered, smiling gleefully.

"I hope so."

The day passed by quickly and soon 5:30 PM rolled around. Hermione stood inside an empty classroom with Draco adjusting her red robes nervously. Her hair was up in a bushy ponytail and she'd allowed Lavender to put a little make-up on her. She felt like she was trembling with nervousness but she was only quivering lightly. She hands fidgeted here and there on her robes as she muttered her speech lightly.

"Geez, Granger," snapped Draco, fixing his green and silver tie a little. "You look like your about to break down. Maybe you should just back out of this whole thing."

"And let you have what you want? All the glory? I don't think so ferret boy!" Hermione but back, furrowing her brow and sitting down in a chair. She cleared her throat and held up her hand to stop Draco's retaliation. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean that!"

"Stop that, will you!" barked Draco, glaring at Hermione.

"S-stop what?" Hermione yelled back.

"Apologizing! You're going to make me feel bad _and_ look like a jerk!"

"You are a jerk!" Hermione shrieked.

"Much better! We're going out now! Are you ready, mudblood?"

"Shut it, ferret boy!" That's when Hermione noticed, with all of their bickering she'd forgotten to be nervous and actually felt very at peace with what she was about to do. She followed behind Draco, thinking about that for a minute and then looked up at his sleek, blonde head.

The two of them sat down in chairs next to each other and Hermione turned to him and said in a voice very much unlike her own, "Thank you."

"Wh-wha—? Why?" Draco whispered in reply.

"You wouldn't understand…but thank you," Hermione murmured, with a small smile.

Meanwhile in the audience…

"Is she…smiling at him?" asked Ron, almost climbing onto the stage to get a closer look. "And they aren't screaming at each other!"

"Yeah, that is kind of weird," said Ginny, placidly.

"Kind of?" blurted Ron. "It's down right wrong!"

…

Draco stared at Hermione for a minute with an arched brow and then looked out at the audience. She almost grinned when he saw Ron's flustered state.

'_That's right, weasel,'_ Draco thought. _'Your woman just smiled…at ME!'_

After a few more minutes, Professor Dumbledore stepped up onto the stage with Professor McGonagall at his heels. When the headmaster cleared his throat, all of the graduating students silenced. He surveyed all of them over his half-moon spectacle and smiled kindly at the crowd of people.

"Today is a joyous day for most of you and for others it is a cheerless day of parting," announced Dumbledore. Draco saw Hermione drop her head slightly. "Do not despair, though, for with each great ending comes and even greater beginning. When you venture out into this new world, many adventures await you, and now without fear of the Dark Lord. A know that many of you had to depart with your parents during the final war against Voldemort but none of them would like to see you failing school, I think. So now, with the passing of this great era of students, may a new beginning come to Hogwarts School." Many of the students clapped as Dumbledore stepped back and Professor McGonagall approached the podium.

She cleared her throat and said, "I have known some of you well enough to understand your hearts and your greatness. Today is the day that that which has been growing these past years at Hogwarts comes into full bloom. We've had many a great student this year and two of our best, the Head Boy, Draco Malfoy, and the Head Girl, Hermione Granger, will be giving our final farewell this year. Please, you two, come up and speak to your peers."

Hermione and Draco approached the podium side-by-side, showing that Draco was at least three inches taller than Hermione. Hermione stepped a little bit away from him as his speech appeared on the paper in front of him.

"I came to this school, as so many others did along side me, with a single view on the world. That certain people were beneath me and those above me were mere obstacles in my path to greatness. I know, through my experiences at Hogwarts, that what I thought then was wrong," Draco said, standing up straight and noticing that he had everyone's complete and undivided attention. "I've met people here that can never be replaced by anything else. My friends, my rivals, my professors. I learned here and grew up here. I spent many a night her beside those I once thought incompetent only to find who they really were under their shells. I know I am not the only one with limited perception of the world and its people. I came to this school with nothing and thought I was everything now I leave with everything and some people would call it nothing. Congratulations everybody. For seven years of memories and fortune!"

Almost everybody clapped and, to Draco's surprise, so did Hermione. She was beaming at him with almost happiness that she had spent the last year in a living space with him. He stepped aside and allowed her access to the podium as her speech replaced him. Soon, everyone fell silent and Hermione took a deep breath.

"I was once told by someone very wise and very close to me, that happiness was not obtained by power nor by knowledge, wisdom or strength, but by love" she began in a shaky voice. "That person has taught me for the past seven years. She has been my guiding light when times were dark. I am sorry to say that today she is no longer with us physically but she is there in my heart. My life here at Hogwarts was filled with adventure, to say the least, but I was never sad that I was living this life. There were people who got me down but then there were the people who helped me up and dusted me off. The people who gave me my strength. I am staring at them through different eyes than the ones I can to this school with. I woke up this morning, feeling weak and sad because I was going to leave the place to which I felt so at home. I was leaving so much behind yet taking so much with me that I felt I would lose some of it along the ways. My friends…" Suddenly Hermione's eyes filled up with tears. "You were there for me. All of you protected me when I needed you most and I felt like I was never going to see you again after today." A few of her tears trickled down her cheeks and landed on her speech on the podium. "You are my family and now I know that no matter where I go, whatever I do, you're always in my heart. Therefore, my friends and fellow classmates, today you leave with a new heart and a new path to take. I hope whichever you chose to lead, it will bring you happiness. Congratulations, everyone. We did it!"

Hermione wiped her eyes and the audience broke out into applause and cheers, Draco clapping along with the rest. Hermione moved out of the way for McGonagall, whom was also wiping tears from her eyes, to give the certificate instructions.

"First the Head Boy and Head Girl will receive their certificates and their honors and then row by row you all will come up and get yours," the professor exclaimed.

Therefore, the award ceremony proceeded on for two hours. When everyone had their certificates, McGonagall led them back to the school where they went to the Great Hall and were applauded by each of the tables. When dinner was over, Draco returned to the common room alone. Hermione was already there. She was shrugging off the red graduates robe and folding it gently and then looking around the common room as she had in that morning. Draco cleared his throat and Hermione jumped, looking back at him.

"Oh, hi," she said. "I liked your speech. You give them very well."

"Um, thanks, you too," he said, baffled at Hermione's placid tone. "You weren't at dinner?"

"I'm not hungry," she replied, starting toward her stairs.

"Hey, Granger," blurted Draco, feeling a little awkward. '_Why am I doing this?'_

"Yes?" replied Hermione, setting her foot on the bottom of the staircase.

"Good luck in the real world," he said.

"You too…Oh and, Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"You're not as bad as you try to be."

They met again on the train on the way back to Kings Cross. They were doing their final rounds as Head Boy and Head Girl…or for student for that matter. They were quiet the whole time and when they went back to their compartments, there was almost an unbearable silence and loneliness.

When the train pulled up to Platform 9 ¾, Hermione picked up Crookshanks and followed Harry and Ron outside. They gather around each other.

"We'll keep in contact, right?" asked Hermione, hugging her ginger cat to her chest. "Promise you won't forget me?"

"How could we forget you, 'Mione? You kept us in line all these years! You're a really good friend!" Ron replied. Hermione smiled and, setting Crookshanks down gently, pulled both her friends in a bone-breaking hug.

"Don't forget to invite me to your weddings, okay?" asked Hermione, still hugging them.

"Of course not, Hermione! Now, I need air, you know?" said Harry. He rubbed his neck gingerly when she released them. "I'll miss you guys! I'll keep in touch! Bye!"

"Bye, Harry!" said Ron and Hermione in unison.

"Well, there's mum! I better get going too!" Ron said and hugged Hermione one more time. "I'll owl you whenever I can, okay?"

"Okay," Hermione replied. "Bye, Ron…"

"Later, 'Mione!"

With that, Harry and Ron disappeared through the barrier and Hermione made her way over to her parents who were waving at their daughter. The minute that she was in their reach, the pulled her into a mess of hugs and kisses before they got her trunk and left.

Draco met up with his mother, who was standing alone by the barrier. His father was sentenced to Azkaban for life so now the big Malfoy Manor was only occupied by 2 magical people and 43 house elves. He had said a quick good-bye to Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise and was ready to go home. So, with his mother by his side, Draco left Kings Cross and headed to his home-sweet-home.

* * *

A/N: So, what'cha think? Good? Bad? I, personally, like the Herm/Draco pairing. Very cute. Very creative. I've liked it ever since I read Foe Transformation. Hope you like this. More to come. R&R.

Acro


	2. So We Meet Again

**It Wasn't Enough**

**By: Acro**

**Chapter One:**

So We Meet Again

_**Four years later…**_

_Flourish and Blotts_

_12:34 PM_

Hermione flipped through the pages of Magical Matchmaking and checking her watch every few seconds. The days seemed to be growing longer and life was really beginning to become dull. She flipped the last page of her book, read the last paragraph and closed it with a loud snap, making a group of adolescent teenagers jump in fright and give her reproachful stares. She went to the far back of the store and replaced he book, while grabbing the most recently revised version of Hogwarts: A History. She flipped open to the first page and started reading.

Halfway to the front of the store again, she stopped, closed the book, and leaned against a bookshelf. It had been little less five years ago since she'd graduated from Hogwarts and still she didn't want to give it up. She admitted that she looked different. The bushy brown hair that had once framed her face was now long and straight. Her eyes were the same chestnut brown but her skin was tanned a little more. She placed the book back in the shelf and forced herself to continue on to the counter where the group teens were standing, each holding stacks of books.

"Almost time for Hogwarts to start again, I guess," she murmured as she rang the books up and took the money from the teens. When they left, Hermione retreated to the back of the store to get something else to read.

She was picking up a particularly dusty issue of the Monster Book of Monsters, when the bell on the counter rang, signaling someone either needed help or wanted to buy something and there was no one behind the counter. Hermione put the belted book back in the box and walked back out into the shop.

"Yes, can I help you?" she asked, closing the door behind her.

"Well, well, well," said a drawling voice that made Hermione stop dead in her tracks. "If it isn't Granger. I always knew you'd end up working at a bookstore or something."

Hermione looked up and her gaze was met with that of a pair of silvery eyes. Draco Malfoy was standing behind the counter, holding some thick looking books under his arms.

"Hello, Malfoy," she replied, walking toward the counter. "Long time no see. Can I help you with something?"

"What? You don't want to just talk with me?" asked Draco is mock-hurt.

"Not really," replied Hermione. "I'm working."

"Well, in that case, I guess I'll just buy these," Draco said, setting down six books on the counter: _Auror's Extreme Guide to Jinxes _, _Charms, Curses, and Concoctions _, _Quidditch Strategist's Guide _, _Auror's Codes and Laws , _and _How to Win the Girl of Your Dreams in 10 Easy Steps_.

Hermione picked up the last book and examined it for the price before adding it all up. "So, Malfoy, got a crush on someone?"

"W-wha—? That's none of your business!" he snapped, snatching up the book. Hermione gave a sheepish grin and placed the rest of the books in a bag.

"Your right. None of my business," she said. "That'll be one galleon, 2 sickles, and 5 knuts."

Draco dropped the money on the counter, waited for Hermione to count it and hand him his bag before giving her the once over with his eyes.

"You do look different, Granger," stated Draco, leaning against the counter and trying his best to give her a sly smile.

"So do you, Malfoy. I'm surprised to see that you're growing your hair out like your fathers," said Hermione, turning away from the counter to fix something on the shelves behind her. Draco grimaced.

"I'm not, Granger," snapped Draco, leaning further over the counter.

"So you got the auror job, just as Harry said?" she asked, trying to change the subject. Draco was caught off guard by her question and nearly fell over the counter.

"Yeah," he said, his arrogance returning to him. "It's better than some dumb bookstore job, huh?"

"I guess," Hermione said, focusing on the shelves behind her.

There was a ringing of bells and the shop door opened. "Oh, 'Mione! You're still here? I thought you might have left already."

"Oh, hi Lucy," Hermione replied. "I was just getting ready to leave. Here are the keys."

"Thanks," Lucy replied, looking at the blonde-haired man leaning over the counter. "Friend of yours, 'Mione?"

"Not really," Hermione replied, grabbing her coat and pack. "Old schoolmate. Well, I'm off Lucy. See you tomorrow?"

"Sure, we'll do lunch," said Lucy with a smile.

"Sure we will," replied Hermione, exiting Flourish and Blotts with Draco on her heels.

"Can I help you will something else, Malfoy?" she asked.

"No," he replied bluntly. "I'm heading to the Leaky Cauldron for a drink. Care to join me?"

"I think not, Malfoy," she said. "I'll just hang out a Fortescue's (spelling?) for a bit before I go home. I need some alone time. Good-bye, Malfoy."

Hermione sat down at a table outside of the ice cream parlor and was soon met by a very cheerful man in an apron. He smiled at Hermione and Hermione returned the gesture, though she was sure it looked forced.

"Happy birthday, Ms. Granger!" he said.

"Hello, Mr. Fortescue," she replied, "and thank you."

"What'll it be? Th usual?" he asked.

"No, just a soda, Cherry Fizz, please," Hermione murmured.

"Right away!" The man disappeared back into the shop and Hermione drew circles on the table with her finger.

"Right…Happy birthday to me…" she whispered.

"So it's your birthday, hm, Granger?" said a drawling voice behind Hermione.

"Couldn't you just leave me alone, Malfoy?" she snapped, looking back into those all too familiar silver eyes.

"Aw, you don't mean that," he said.

"What do you want? To poke fun at me about my job again?"

"No," said Draco truthfully. "Just to give you some company."

Hermione gave Draco a suspicious stare. "Why?"

"Can't old friends chat, Granger?"

"We were never friends, Malfoy, and you know that," Hermione replied. "You're doing this to aggravate me and I'm sorry to say it's working."

"Oh, well, sorry to have bothered you, Granger," snapped Draco. He got up and gave her a smirk before heading toward the Leaky Cauldron for his drink. Fortescue brought Hermione her drink, wished her a happy birthday once more and then disappeared into his shop again.

"'Mione?" came another voice from behind the brunette. She put on a pleasant smile and turned to see Ginny and Harry coming out of the Quidditch shop.

"Ginny! Harry! It's been a long time!" Hermione greeted, standing up to meet Ginny and Harry's hugs. "Harry, I've just had a word with your new partner."

"Oh, Malfoy's here?" Harry asked, tensing slightly. "Did he bother you? Call you names? Threaten you?"

"Not really," Hermione replied. "I saw him in Flourish and Blotts and we talked a little and walked a little and sat a little and then I told him he was annoying me and he left."

"Actually, Granger," said Draco, having come up behind her once more. "You said I was aggravating you."

"Same thing," murmured Hermione.

"All I wanted to do was wish her a happy birthday and she bit my head off," Draco said, looking at Harry and Ginny.

"I don't think it's possible for you to wish anyone a happy birthday, Malfoy," Harry pointed out.

"Oh, it is your birthday, isn't it 'Mione? Why don't we go to the Leaky Cauldron to celebrate?" Ginny suggested.

"Well, actually, I—" began Hermione.

"Great, let's go!" interrupted Ginny, grabbing Hermione's hand and dragging her along and into the Leaky Cauldron with Harry and Draco on their heels. Ginny pushed Hermione into the Leaky Cauldron and then yanked her over to the bar. "Get what you want! It's on me!"

"No, really Ginny, this isn't necessary!" Hermione reasoned.

"I insist! Get something!"

"Er…I'm not really the drinking kind," Hermione explained. "Never had anything outside the champagne I had at your wedding."

"Fine, try scotch or a shot or whiskey!" Ginny encourage.

"Yeah, try whiskey," said Draco, sitting on Hermione's other side.

Hermione sighed, ordered a whiskey, and tried very hard to make herself invisible. She gave Draco one of the sharpest glares ever and said, "I hate you. Why is it every time I've ever been around you in my life something bad or embarrassing happens?"

Draco shrugged. "Bad luck, I guess." With that, he held up his glass of scotch as if to say 'cheers' and then downed it in one swallow.

Several hours, 12 whiskeys, and 14 scotches later…

Hermione pointed a wavering finger at Ginny and opened her mouth to say some only to belch and rest her aching head on the counter. Ginny gave a drunken giggle and Harry shook his head in disapproval. Draco was slumped in his seat and holding the clear scotch glass up to his eye to look through it.

"Diiid youff drunk dis or did I drunk dis?" he asked Hermione, holding up the shot glass to her.

"I tink youuu drunkeded it," slurred Hermione.

"Youu dideded?" he asked.

"Um…yup!"

"C'mon Gin, 'Mione," Harry said, helping his wife and his friend to their feet. "Time to go home."

"I dun' wants ta gooo hoooome, Haaarry!" Hermione snapped, jerking her arm away and falling into Draco. "Ooooh! Hiyas! Hows youuu doin'?"

"'Mione, I think you need some coffee. Let's go home and get some," Harry said, helping Hermione off Draco.

"I says I no wants ta gooo hoooome, Haaarry!" Hermione yelled. Draco got woozily to his feet and pushed Harry with as much strength as he could muster.

"That ladeee says she dun' wanna go hoooome, Potteee! Dun' make me show yoous whats I gots!" Draco spat, grabbing Hermione's arm.

"Yeeaahh…" burped Hermione, before passing out on the floor.

A/N: Ahhhh! It sucks! It sucks doesn't it? …Anyway, this story actually went through a lot of names. It went from _I Wasn't Good Enough For You _to _It Wasn't Good Enough To Know You _to _It Wasn't Good Enough Just To Know You_ to just plain _It Wasn't Good Enough. _So anyway, R&R as always. I'll try to update again soon. My best wishes to all aspiring fanfictioners. Buh-bye.

Acro


	3. The Morning After

**It Wasn't Enough**

**By: Acro**

**Chapter Two:**

The Morning After

* * *

_Hermione's Apartment_

_6:34 AM_

Hermione rolled over the next morning and opened her eyes ever so slightly. In an instant, she was gripping her head in pain and pulling the covers over her head to block out the sun. Her head was aching, her mouth was filled with a weird, almost salty taste and she felt like she'd been hit by an 18-wheeler truck. After a few seconds of trying to gather the events from the night before, and with very little success mind you, Hermione pushed aside the covers and swung her legs over the side of her bed. That's when she noted what she was wearing. Some kind of white button-up shirt that she'd never owned. Her head ached even worse than before as she moved to her bathroom, opened the door and came eyes to eyes with a pair of very familiar silver spheres.

"M-Malfoy?" she blurted, taking a few steps beck and looking him up and down to find that he was wearing his black slacks from the day before but was missing his shirt. That's when Hermione looked down at her attire and almost screamed. "What are you doing here? What did I do last night? Did I… did I…?"

"No, you're still pure as the morning sun, Granger," he said. "Though if I wasn't a complete gentleman it might not have turned out that way." Hermione glared at him and rushed over to her closet to find something else to where.

"What happened last night, Malfoy?" Hermione asked, pulling out a white blouse, a black skirt, and some blue robes.

"Hmm, I can't remember much," Draco replied, leaning against the doorframe of the bathroom door and staring at Hermione's legs as she pulled out her clothes for the day. "All I know is that I drank _a lot _of scotch and you drank _a lot _of whiskey. It's all fine and dandy now, though, Granger. Nothing happened."

Hermione pushed past Draco and into the bathroom with her clothes, opened the medicine cabinet after setting her clothes down next to the bath and pulled out a bottle of pain relievers. She popped two little white pills out of the bottle, filled a plastic up with sink water, downed the pills quick and easy, and washed it down with the sink water. She turned on the shower, shoved Malfoy out of her bathroom, and began undressing.

After her shower, Hermione dried her hair, dressed, brushed her teeth and hair, and left the bathroom to find Draco sitting on her bed, now fully clothed. He gave her smirk as she entered and made for the owl sitting in a cage on the other side of the room. Malfoy cut her off halfway and gave her yet another smirk.

"Please, move, Malfoy. I need to owl somebody about something," she said, attempting to go around him only for him to block her every move. She held up her hand, stuck her finger in his face and began, "Listen, you! Get out of my way or else I'll—"

Draco grabbed her wrist, twisted her finger away from his nose, and look down at her with his silvery eyes. "Or else you'll what? Jinx me?" He took a few steps forward making her take a few steps back. He kept walking until the back of her knees were against the bed. "Don't you want to know what happened last night?" Hermione gulped, trying not too look too weak and vulnerable.

"N-no," she lied, trying to squirm out of his grasp.

"Sure you do," he breathed in her ear, letting his warm breath fan out against her skin.

"No, I don't!" Hermione snapped, regain some of her composure. Enough to jerk her arm out of his grasp and push him away.

He didn't try to stop her this time. He merely adjusted his tie and watched as Hermione scribbled something hurriedly on a piece of parchment and attached it to her owl's leg. The black screech owl gave an affectionate nip at her finger and took off out the window. Draco fixed his hair a little, smirked at Hermione, and made for the front door.

"Let's just say, ''Mione', that I really enjoyed your company last night," he said before exiting her house and aparating home.

* * *

_Flourish and Blotts_

_6:58 AM_

Hermione unlocked the door to Flourish and Blotts and stepped warily in. Her head still ached and her muscles were sore. She walked around to behind the counter and into the back room. She took her cloak off and set it on the back of a chair before grabbing a box of books and heading back out into the store. She gently placed that day's shipment of the new spell books. When the shelves were stocked, she returned to behind the counter just at the door opened.

"Hey, 'Mione," said a familiar voice. The brunette looked up to see Harry standing in the doorway, clutching his Firebolt and smiling awkwardly. "You needed to talk to me?"

"Um, yeah," replied Hermione. "I was wondering if you could tell me what happened last night and why I woke up with Draco Malfoy in my apartment."

"Er…well…" Harry began. "I don't know if you recall but you got pretty hammered last night. I mean, you had a lot of whiskey. Well, Ginny and Malfoy got drunk as well…" Hermione let out a small groan of regret. "You kept yelling at me every time I tried to take you home until finally you passed out on the floor. Malfoy insisted on taking you home so we dropped you guys off, found a way into your apartment and just as we were about to leave, Malfoy passed out next to you on your bed. We tried to spell him out but the spells wore off before we could get him through the door. Ginny and I stayed for about an hour after that to see if either of you would wake up and so that I could get some coffee or something in Ginny. And when we thought you both were pretty knocked out, we left. That's all. Why? Did Malfoy say something to you this morning?"

Hermione groaned again and rubbed her aching head. "Well, he was acting pretty cocky and said that he 'enjoyed my company' so I'm a little confused. He might have just been saying that to get me flustered."

"I wouldn't put it past him. I mean, he is a Malfoy," Harry reasoned.

"I guess," Hermione mumbled.

"Well, I gotta go, 'Mione. I have work today. I'll talk to Malfoy," Harry said, though it looked as if the thought of conversing with Draco was the very last thing he would have liked to do. "See you?"

"Yeah," Hermione replied. "Bye."

With a loud CRACK, Harry disaparated. Hermione sat down in the cushiony stool behind the counter and started flipping through the pages of a nearby magazine. Her head throbbed from the remnants of the hang over and she had trouble focusing on the magazine's content. She rubbed her temples gently and turned the page of the Witch Weekly to look at a picture of the one person she did not want to see right then. Malfoy. Beside his picture were several notes about his favorite foods, what type of girls he was interested in, along with several of his other likes and interests. Hermione shook her head slightly, which only made it ache more. She looked at the picture of him for a second and it blew her a teasing kiss. She closed the magazine and put it back in the slot.

"Hey, Hermione," said the voice of the person coming through the door. Hermione looked up and saw a tall man with dark brown hair, golden eyes, and a friendly face walking through.

"Hello, Carter," Hermione replied. "Here's today's Daily Prophet."

"Thanks," Carter replied, taking the newspaper from Hermione and flipping through it quickly before paying Hermione.

"Isn't coming all this way to get a newspaper a hassle?" Hermione asked. "If you want, my owl could drop it off at your house in the mornings."

"No, Jane's allergic to owls, remember?" Carter stated, while reading through the paragraph on the cover. "So how was your birthday yesterday?"

"It was alright," lied Hermione. Who was she kidding? It was a complete disaster!

A group of teenage girls opened up the Witch Weekly to the page with the winking Malfoy picture. They swooned, making Carter look up from his paper and over to see what they were looking at.

"It seems every girl in England is falling for Draco Malfoy," he said, turning the page of his paper. "Quite popular these days, isn't he?"

"Well every girl didn't go to school with him and see what a slimy git he is," Hermione stated. The teenagers each bought a copy of that Witch weekly, gave Hermione an 'are-you-crazy' look, and then departed from Flourish and Blotts.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's Chapter 2. What do you think? It's prolly the shortest chapter I've written for this story. Well, R&R and I'll update soon. If you like this pairing you love this cute little comic called Foe Transformation. The URL is : . Review soon.

Acro


	4. The Last Normal Day of Granger

**It Wasn't Enough**

**By: Acro**

**Chapter Three:**

The Last Normal Day of Granger

* * *

_Diagon Alley_

_3:36 PM_

To Hermione, her work hours went by fast. Soon she was leaving Flourish and Blotts and heading down the stairs toward the Leaky Cauldron. She stopped short at the doorway and decided not to enter. She turned and started down the road again. She was coming to Gringotts when a hand reached out and grabbed her shoulder. She stopped dead and looked back to see Draco giving her a toothy grin.

"Well, hello again, Granger," he drawled. "I seem to be meeting you everywhere lately."

"I'm aware," she replied, swatting his hand off her shoulder. She turned to look at him to find yet another annoyance clinging to his arm. "Hello, Pansy." Pansy pursed her lips at Hermione who only rolled her eyes.

"Why are we talking to _her,_ Drakie?" asked Pansy, looking up at the man she was clinging to.

"No need to do anymore of the sort, Pansy," Hermione retorted, making Pansy glare at her. "I was just going home." '_Not like I want to be around either of you anyway.'_

Hermione stepped around them and entered the leaky Cauldron after all. The bartender gave her skeptical glance and then watched her head for the front door, leading out into muggle London. Hermione removed her cloak and robes, put them in her bag and retrieved a scarf. She tightened it around her neck and headed off down the lane. The days were becoming chilly and rain was becoming much more common on the day. Hermione had only taken a few steps down the sidewalk when it started to drizzle. Not feeling like walking all the way home in the rain, she took a few steps toward the sidewalk, checked to see if any muggles were watching, and then threw her wand hand out into the street.

A slight crashing sound came from down the street behind her. She looked over her shoulder and could see the outline of the Knight Bus through the rain racing in her direction. She withdrew her hand as the bus came to a halt beside her and the door opened. She stepped onto the stairs and climbed into the bus. The man inside the bus greeted her and took her money before showing her to a chair near the driver's seat. She watched the talking head on the review mirror swinging back and forth.

"So where to, Miss?" asked the attendant. (Is that what he's called? What was his name anyway?)

"East Apartments, Bristol, please," Hermione replied. The man nodded and the bus gave a slight cracking sound and was off again, making Hermione jolt and grabbing the armrests. It took her a little bit to get used to it but when she did, she glanced out the window and watched the scenery blur by. She was drifting into an uneasy sleep when she heard someone call her name.

"Hermione?" She opened her eyes and looked up to see a round man with chestnut hair standing in the aisle clutching a seat and looking at her.

"Neville? Neville! It's been so long!" Hermione exclaimed. "How've you been?"

"Fine, fine," he replied. "I opened a Magical Plant shop in Diagon Alley. How about you?"

"I got a job at Flourish and Blotts," Hermione replied.

"Oh…" Neville gasped. "I always thought you'd become a teacher."

"I thought about it after we graduated," she explained, "but decided against it. I much prefer the quiet life. Maybe in a few years I'll start training to become a professor but for right now I'm happy where I am." The man at the front of the bus approached Hermione and said to her, "We've reached your destination, Miss."

"Oh, alright," Hermione said, getting to her feet. "I guess I'll see you around, Neville. Maybe I'll stop by your shop some time."

"Okay. Bye, Hermione," Neville replied, holding his hand up in a slight wave.

Hermione stepped off the Knight Bus and onto the sidewalk outside the apartment building. She started up the stairs leading to the second floor and over to apartment B12. She unlocked the door and shuffled in, kicking off her shoes and heading into the kitchen after grabbing a towel from the linen cabinet. She dried her hair as best as she could and then draped the towel over her shoulders. She opened the refrigerator, pulled out a bottle of water, and sat down on her couch. She opened to water bottle and drank a large gulp. When it rained, she always seemed to get thirsty. When the water bottle was empty, she set it down on the table in front of her and lay down on the couch. She pulled her wand out of her pack and flicked it, turning on the television and lowering the volume.

She sat up when someone knocked on the door and flicked the T.V. off with her wand. She moved over to the door, still clutching the thin strip of wood in her hand as she did so. She peered outside the peek hole and sighed in relief when she recognized the two people standing outside her apartment. She unlocked the door and welcomed Harry and Ginny into her home.

"Hi, guys," Hermione said. Ginny smiled at her and Harry looked around the small living quarters.

"Seems different from last time we were here," Harry commented, looking at the living room that was connected to the kitchen.

"It's probably because the last time you were here, Trisha was here, too. When she moved out, I rearranged the apartment," Hermione explained. "Why? Does it look bad?"

"No…It definitely looks like you live here now," Ginny said, pulling an old looking book out of the bookcase in the living room. "Lots of books and reference material. So anyway, 'Mione, did you have fun last night?" Hermione suddenly grimaced.

"I wouldn't know," she replied. "I don't remember a thing from last night, Gin. It's all a blur. All I know is that I woke up this morning, wearing Draco Malfoy's shirt and with Draco Malfoy in my bathroom."

"Sounds like you had fun!" Ginny laughed. Hermione sighed and looked back at her friend.

"I don't think doing anything with that snotty prat would be 'fun,'" she said, scoffing slightly.

"Oh, c'mon 'Mione, you can't obviously say that you've never thought that Malfoy was at least cute," Ginny reasoned, making her husband give her a curious stare. Hermione was quiet for a moment.

"So, what did you guys come over for?" asked Hermione, changing the subject and putting on the best smile she could.

_Meanwhile…

* * *

_

_Malfoy Manor_

_4:10 PM_

Draco paced back and forth in the study, looking at the shelves upon shelves of books that surrounded him and murmuring to himself. His normally perfect, gelled hair was a dangling mess about his face, giving him a slightly flustered look. His socked feet were wearing down the rug and a small house elf, draped in a bed sheet was chasing after him, writing down what he was saying on a piece of parchment it was carrying.

"…and furthermore, I would like to wish you my highest regard and my thanks for your being my fan. Yours truly, Draco Malfoy," he said as the house elf scribbles furiously. "Alright, make about three hundred copies of that and send it to all of my writers."

"Yes, sir," said the elf and raced out of the room just as Pansy was entering.

"Hello, Drakie," she greeted. "Still answering fan mail?"

"Just finished, Pansy," he replied, coldly. "I'll be retiring, soon."

"I'll come with you," Pansy replied.

"Not tonight, Pansy," he snapped. "I think it would be better if we slept in different rooms."

"But why, Drakie? We should get used to sleeping in the same room for after our wedding," Pansy complained.

"That will have to wait until _after _the wedding," Draco said and then left the study, leaving Pansy standing there with the look of uttermost bitterness of her face.

Draco strode down the corridor of Malfoy Manor, running a pale hand through his equally pale hair. He threw open a pair of double doors and entered his room. He removed his green tie and tossed it in an armchair. He unbuttoned the top to buttons of his shirt and plopped down on his bed. He ran his hand through his hair again and then picked up a yellow folder that labeled his first case file. So much for starting with the easy stuff.

His first auror mission was of a murderer who'd been going around, killing women of 30 years or younger. He always left the same distinct mark on his victims. A circle with what looked like horns on it carved between the collarbones of each of his victims. Draco looked at the photographs of each of the six victims so far and then closed the file and rubbed his eyes with his index finger and thumb.

* * *

_Back at Hermione's apartment…_

_5:56_

"Well, 'Mione, we've got to go," said Harry, dragging Ginny by the arm toward the door. "We've _both_ got work tomorrow. See you soon, okay?"

"Yeah, see you," Hermione said in almost a whisper. She waved them good-bye and then turned to look out the window a little more. "Yeah, right…soon."

Hermione waited until she was sure that they were gone and then departed her apartment for an evening walk. The rain had stopped only minutes before but the sidewalk was damp and the streets, though empty, were slick. Her shoes shuffled against the pavement as she walked. Her eyes focus on the sidewalk as she slumped along and to her the eerie silence was welcome. She was just about to turn around and head back when she heard a rustling and crying from a nearby alleyway.

"No…please, no," begged a female voice. Hermione crept over to the edge of the alley and hid around the corner as not to be noticed. "I'll give you anything. Money, jewelry, anything…please just stop…"

Hermione peered around the corner and saw a hunched over figure towering over a pale girl much younger than Hermione. The girl seemed to be powerless and frozen under the man's wandering fingertips as he fondled her. The girl cried out for help and the man slapped her, dropping something onto the ground. The object glinted in the moonlight and Hermione could see what it was. A switchblade. After a few more minutes of fondling and violent touches, the man retrieved the knife and flicked the blade out with a sickening '_shick_'. He pulled out something else out of his bag. A wand! Hermione covered her mouth to muffle the gasp as the man pointed the wand at the girl's chest and whispered, "_Avada kadavra!_" An ominous green light shot into the girl's chest and filled her body, so that her skin gave of a ghostly green glow. When the girl was dead, the man took the switchblade and carved a circle with two lines that resembled horns. He laughed unmercifully and replaced the wand in his bag and the blade in his pocket.

"Oh my god…" Hermione whispered, a little louder than she meant to. The man's head shot up and he looked back and directly at Hermione. She jerked around the corner and clamped her hands over her mouth. '_Maybe he didn't hear me…maybe he didn't see me…oh god…please say he doesn't know I'm here!'

* * *

_

A/N: Oooh! Cliffy! Don't you just love cliffhangers? I do. So anyway, R&R and I'll update soon.

Acro


	5. Wizard Protection Program

**It Wasn't Enough**

**By: Acro**

**Chapter Four:**

Wizard Protection Program

* * *

_Roberson Way_

_8:55 PM_

Hermione stayed silent for a long time, frozen against the wall, as she listened almost painfully to what was happening in the alley. For a long time, there was silence, and then without warning a grimy, gnarled hand shot out and gripped Hermione by the wrist. He pulled her violently toward her and she shot her free hand into her coat pocket and felt for her wand only to find…

'_Gone? How? What!'_ she thought, searching her pockets frantically with her free hand. '_Oh no! I must have left it at home!' _

Hermione struggled against the man's hand but he twisted her wrist and forced her into the alley next to the dead girl. He pushed her against the wall and made her sink to the ground. He gave her a yellow, rotting, toothy grin and then pulled out his wand once more, pointed it at Hermione, and yelled, "Stupify!" In a split-second, Hermione went stiff as iron as if frozen in time. The man continued to do the same to Hermione as he had done to the other girl. He prodded, poked, and fondled her body. Hermione refused to cry at his touching but managed a squeak here and there, as he stroked Hermione's stomach and neck. When he was nearly finished, he lifted her skirt and was about to finish up when a flash of light sent him hurtling off Hermione.

"'Mione!" yelled Harry coming toward her.

She managed to turn her head a little but still couldn't move her lips enough to speak. Harry uttered the counter jinx and Hermione's body tense. There were fast footsteps coming in the opposite direction and soon Draco appeared at the end of the alley just as the villain regained his strength and disaparated. Hermione burst into tears and sobbed into Harry's shoulder.

"Shh, 'Mione," he hushed. "It's okay now."

"It is _not _okay, Harry," cried Hermione. "H-h-he touched me!"

Draco dropped the hand clutching the wand and looked at Hermione's red face and she clung to Harry and sobbed hard into his robes. Draco suddenly felt a jerk in his chest and he took a step back. After a few moment of awkwardness hanging in the air, Draco cleared his throat and Hermione let go of Harry.

"Sorry about that, Harry," she murmured.

"It's okay, 'Mione," Harry replied.

Draco walked into the alley and over to the dead body. Hermione watched him go and her face turned slightly green as she looked at the pale bloody body that was once a living, breathing thing. Draco held up his wand and yelled, "Photogrus!" There was a slight flash and then Draco was holding a photograph in his hand.

"Okay, Potter," Draco said, though he was actually looking at Hermione. "All wrapped up here. Why don't we take Granger to the Ministry so we can get this all sorted out, hm?"

"Can you stand, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I think so," Hermione replied. Harry and Draco both offered her their hands and she took them both graciously. When she got to her feet however, she stumbled and fell into Draco, whom grabbed her shoulders to keep her from sliding off him. She pushed herself off him and mumbled, "Sorry."

"You don't have to be so rough, Granger," Draco said, smirking. "I mean, I don't bite."

"Let's go Malfoy," snapped Harry, and the three of them aparated to the Auror Department of the Ministry of Magic.

* * *

_Ministry of Magic_

_9:22 PM_

Hermione was still sniffing sadly as they entered into a room with two other people in it. One was Nymphadora Tonks, and the other was named Garien Slyphes. They looked up as the three other entered.

"Hermione! It's been so long!" said Tonks with a wide smile that quickly faded when she saw Hermione's tearstained face. She looked at the two boys on either side of her and asked, "What's happened?" Draco handed Tonks the photograph and she looked it over. "Oh dear! Another one? Where was it this time?"

"Bristol," said Harry automatically. "Just next to Hermione's apartment building. She hasn't told me what happened yet but that's what she's here for."

"Oh, Hermione!" exclaimed Tonks, pulling out a chair for her. "Sit! Sit! You must be exhausted." Hermione did as she was told and plopped down in a chair. She stared at the floor with empty eyes.

"I'll go get you some coffee, 'Mione!" Harry said, rushing out of the room.

"Um, I'll contact your parents!" squeaked Tonks over dramatically.

"I better go get the case file and a witness sheet," Slyphes reasoned, also getting to his feet and exiting the room, leaving a sunken-eyed Hermione and a very apprehensive Draco alone in an enclosed space. Draco cleared his throat, swung Slyphes' empty chair around the table, and sat across from Hermione as she remained perfectly silent.

"Want to talk about it?" he asked, looking at Hermione who was now looking at him.

"Do you want me to burst out crying again?" she asked.

"It's probably for the best," he replied.

Hermione paused for a minute, opened her mouth, and was about to speak when the door opened once more and Harry and Slyphes walked back into the room.

"Tonks is still calling your mum," Harry stated. Then he noticed that Draco looked irritant and Hermione's mouth was open to speak. "Are we interrupting?"

"Of course not, Potter," Draco replied. "Granger here was just about to recap on the events of the evening so you both came just in time." Hermione squirmed a little uncomfortably in her seat and then took the coffee from Harry when he offered it to her.

"Just a moment," said Slyphes. "Let me ink the tip of the quill and we'll get started."

Slyphes popped the cork of a new bottle of ink, dipped his eagle-feather quill in, positioned his hand to write and gestured for Hermione to begin. Halfway through Hermione's explanation, Tonks rejoined the group, assuring that Mr. and Ms. Granger were well informed and finally calm. A half-an-hour and several tissues later, Hermione was finished explaining and Slyphes was rereading the witness sheet. Hermione wiped her eyes once more with her current tissue and tossed it into the wastebasket with the others. Harry rubbed his head and took a deep breath whereas Draco seemed to be in deep thought and Tonks was shaking her head. That was when the door creaked open again and a tall, well-built, tanned man in crimson robes stepped into the room.

"Malfoy, Potter, Tonks, Slyphes," he said acknowledging each of them. "Miss." He looked at Hermione, who averted her gazed back to the floor.

"Haren," said the four aurors in unison. Hank Haren was most presumably the head of aurors. His head was bald and shone in the light from the floating candles and his eyes were a solid grey-blue color, much like Draco's.

"I presume that this is Miss Granger?" he asked.

"Yes, sir," said Harry, sitting up straight. Haren examined Hermione quickly.

"Did he see your face, Potter?" Haren asked.

"Yes, he did," Harry replied.

"And Malfoy's?"

"No, when I got there he had already disaparated, sir," Draco stated.

"Hmm," the tall man muttered. "I'm afraid we'll have to put her in the program."

"Th-the program?" Hermione peeped up. Haren's steely eyes fell on her and she tensed.

"Yes, the Wizard Protection Program," the man replied. "I'm afraid you'll need to pack up you stuff and send it to Malfoy Manor as soon as possible."

"M-Malfoy Manor!" Harry blurted. "But sir—"

"No 'buts' about it Potter," Haren snapped. "The murderer has seen you face. It would be incredibly unwise to leave her with you, wouldn't it?"

"But what about Tonks or Slyphes or—or Mogen?" reasoned Harry.

"Well, what about them?" Hagen replied. "If you do recall, they're aurors and I'm quite sure our criminal is aware of that as well. This is, however, Malfoy's first case and the murderer does not know he is even an auror…there might be some dispute on how she's going to come to the Manor and how Malfoy'll explain it to his fiancée, but we'll figure something out. For tonight though, I want Potter and Tonks at Ms. Granger's house. Lock and ward the doors and windows. Know where she is at all times and call her in sick tomorrow so that we can back her apartment up."

"Yes, sir," grumbled Harry.

* * *

_Hermione's Apartment_

_10:02 PM_

Tonks and Harry did as they were told and took Hermione home and stayed there. Tonks warded off all of the doors and windows while Harry checked the house to see if perhaps the killer had gotten in while they were away. When all the windows and the front door were warded and the house meticulously searched, Hermione retired to her room and lay down on her bed, far from sleeping. She left a small lamp in the corner of her room on, for the sake of her fright and anxiety. She was going to be staying at Malfoy's house? For how long? And he had a fiancée? Who? When? Why? The door creaked open and Harry peeked in.

"'Mione you're still awake?" he asked, looking at the brunette.

"Yeah…" she whispered, turning over to look at her friend. "My day's been so full; it's hard to sleep now."

"Yeah, I guess it would be, huh?" Harry said. "Are you okay?"

"I will be after a little while," said Hermione, seeming to look past Harry. "Say, Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"Who's Malfoy engaged to?" she asked, propping herself up on her arm.

Harry snorted and grinned before answering he query. "Pansy Parkinson."

Hermione took a long pause and then smirked up at Harry. "I'm not the least bit surprised," Hermione finally said. Harry chuckled.

"Well, try to get some sleep, okay, 'Mione?" he asked, preparing to leave the room. "Do you want me to turn that light of for you?"

"No, no, please leave it on," she replied, twisting the covers nervously in her hands.

Harry flipped closed the door slowly and then Hermione rolled over so that she could look at the ceiling. Ever since she had heard that Draco was engaged there had been a sort of flopping feeling in the pit of her stomach. She let out a frustrated whimper and pulled the soft blanket over her head.

"I am _not _jealous!" she told herself, though the fabric muffled her words. She pushed the blanket away from her face and took a deep breath. "I'm not…"

She rolled over to face the wall and closed her eyes, letting the darkness in her body wash over her senses. She drifted slowly into an uneasy half-sleep. She felt like it was not two minutes after she had closed her eyes that she woke up again. Harry was shaking her slightly and telling her to wake up. She forced her eyes to crack open and when she looked, she saw that her room was completely bare. Tonks had laid out some clothes for her but everything else that she owned was packed away in boxes and trunks.

Hermione stretched and got up. She pulled the light blue sweater over her head and onto her body, heaved the blue jeans over her legs, and quickly threw on a pair of old sneakers before follow Harry and Tonks out of the empty apartment. They hailed to Ministry cars disguised as taxicabs and then drove into London, followed by a very large moving van with the company name and logo for 'Magical Movers.'

* * *

_Leaky Cauldron_

_9:14 AM_

They stopped outside the Leaky Cauldron, and the taxis pulled away. The moving truck followed them, presumably to take Hermione's things to her new home in Malfoy Manor. When the three of them entered the Leaky Cauldron, Haren and Draco were already waiting there.

"Everything is all taken care of," Haren explained. "Miss Granger will be departing to Malfoy Manor in about a half an hour but before that, we need a small debriefing. Follow me to a table please."

The five of them sat down in a very cramped booth in the corner and Haren began his explanation.

"First off, Miss Granger is still going to Malfoy Manor, whether you like it or not, Potter! No more arguments in the matter, understand?" Harry nodded, though still grumbling slightly under his breath. "Secondly, Miss Granger, after much mind searching, we've come up with an excuse for your being at Malfoy Manor. An excuse for Ms. Parkinson and for the press if they nose into the predicament. I know you may not like it but you'll have to play charades as Malfoy's Personal Maid and Assistant while you're there. The reason Draco will give is that it was a favor I asked of him. Do you understand?" Haren asked the last question more to Harry than to Hermione. With a small wince, Hermione nodded and turned to look at Draco, whom was sitting uninterestedly next to his boss. "Good. Then after a small breakfast, you'll be off. I've also gone over with Draco that he is only to treat you as a maid in front of others, so he has no right to treat you badly when you're alone. Now, order what you like. I'm paying."

* * *

A/N: Is that okay? Not to short is it? I don't usually write my chapters this long. In my other stories, my first chapters are long but the rest of them I try to get to a 1500 word minimum. I hope you like my story so far. R&R.

Acro

PS This is actually the longest story I've written that doesn't have an OC as a romantic lead. Again, R&R. BYE!


	6. The First Day at Malfoy Manor

**It Wasn't Enough**

**By: Acro**

**Chapter Five:**

The First Day in Malfoy Manor

_Draco's Limousine_

_11:02 AM_

Hermione kept her eyes fixed on the window, staring out into the outside world flashing by as the sleek, black limousine rolled on. She'd have never thought Draco had any kind of muggle related item, let alone a car, but there he was, sitting across from her in his black slacks and perfectly tailored green-shirt and black robes. He too was looking out the window, though it was a different one from Hermione. The trees and buildings and muggles reflected in his steely gray eyes and he sighed. Hermione couldn't help but glance at him every few seconds just because he was, well, right there. She would probably be spending a good amount of time with him in enclosed spaces. He'd be there when she woke up and when she went to bed, it was only right for her to get used to seeing him, but something about him was different than from when they were at school. Hermione had noticed it a couple times, but still could not put her finger right on it.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Draco turned his eyes on her and smirked. The look he was giving her made her very uncomfortable and she shifted uneasily in her seat. It was a few more seconds before he opened his mouth to say anything.

"Well, Granger," he drawled, giving her the quick once over with his eyes, "since I _am _going to be living with you after all, though with the way Potter was reacting I had my doubts, then we should perhaps get to know each other a little better, hm?" Hermione took a deep breath. Some part of her knew he was going to ask her this but the other part had wished he hadn't.

"What is there to know about me? You basically already know about what's important," Hermione replied, looking at him with a solid, calm face. He raised his eyebrow sardonically and chuckled.

"Do I now?" he questioned.

"Well, you've known me for a while, Malfoy," she began. "You know I'm muggle born, friends with Harry, and that I love to read. There' not much more to me, is there?"

"Oh, you don't really believe that, do you?" he asked. Hermione shrugged and went to looking out the window once again. "Well, don't you want to know about me?"

"You're going to tell me anyway so sure, why not?" Hermione answer sarcastically.

"Well, anyway, as you know I'm engaged, but do you know to whom?" he asked.

"I would guess it was Pansy," Hermione replied, smirking at him. His own smirk left his face and he cleared his throat. It was obvious to Hermione that she had just wrecked 'the mood' of his autobiography. "But then again," she continued, deciding to end his doubt, "Harry told me last night."

"Ah, I see. At any rate, I'm only marrying her because of the whole 'pureblood' thing," he said and then his smirk returned as he looked right into Hermione's eyes, "but I would much rather prefer the more, intellectual type." Hermione gulped and then fidgeted in her seat. "So as I was saying, I'm engaged. It was originally Father's idea, but I did it to secure the bloodline of Malfoys. I like long walks in my backyard when I'm frustrated, reading mystery books, and the color—"

"Blue. Potions was you favorite class in school because it was easy. Your favorite food is anything with black cherries in it. You like intellectual girls who don't wear glasses and are around your age, though you're willing to go a little bit younger," Hermione finished for him. "Oh, and your birthday is January 13, known as the world's worst day to be born."

"How did you know?" he asked, looking befuddled and a little irritated.

"They sell Witch Weekly at Flourish and Blotts," she explained. "I read you bio when I was bored."

"I like boxers," he said bluntly.

"What?"

"That wasn't in my bio," he said. "I like boxers, not briefs."

"Fascinating, Malfoy," Hermione groaned.

"Also, when we're in public and you're addressing me, either calling me Master, Master Malfoy, or Master Draco, got it?" Draco corrected.

"Got it," she mumbled, though she didn't really put much thought to it.

_Malfoy Manor_

_12:27 PM_

The limousine pulled up to a gate that opened up to a 40-acre estate, the actual Manor taking up a good 20 acres of it. Draco looked smug at Hermione's expression of awe as they pulled put the drive. She watched as the almost castle-like building grew closer and closer. Twelve house-elves, all properly dressed, were awaiting their arrival on the front steps. Hermione's lips formed a grim line as she watched then draw nearer. Each one was draped in an old pillowcase with the Malfoy crest embroidered upon it. Draco looked curiously at the expression of disgust and sorrow on Hermione's face as she stared almost mournfully at the house-elves.

The car stopped at the foot of the stairs and an elf announced his arrival into the house. Immediately someone emerged from the house, swathed in black-striped white fur that made Hermione grimace when she recognize that it was Siberian tiger fur. Hundreds of diamonds glittered her neck, fingers, and wrists. Her face wore too much make up that she looked like a cheap hooker. Another elf opened the door and helped Draco out of the car with its tiny hand. Pansy squealed in excitement and just as he was placing his foot on the bottom stair, she barreled into him and he staggered, trying to keep balance.

"Oh, Drakie! I really missed you!" she cried and then with the most sudden change of subject, she held up a magazine and pointed to a picture of a long, pink, sequined robe. "Wouldn't this look just fabulous on me, Drakie? Would you buy it for me?"

Draco opened his mouth to reply but was stopped short when Hermione cleared her throat. Draco told Pansy to wait a moment and then offered his pale hand to the person still residing in the sleek car. She took it almost reluctantly and he helped her out. Pansy, whom had been staring with interest, gasped in anger and shock as she recognized the face of the person to which Draco had offered his hand.

"Wh-what is _she _doing here?" demanded Pansy, pointing an accusing finger in Hermione's face to a point in which she was almost touching the brunette.

"Oh, her?" asked Draco, acting as if he had forgotten that Hermione had accompanied him. "She's going to be working for me." His speech with Pansy was casual and he sounded almost bored.

"Working for you?" Pansy questioned, almost dropping the magazine.

"Yes, as my personal maid," he explained.

"But…why?"

"She needed work, so I took her in as a personal favor to my boss," he replied. "Now, no more questions. I have to get to work. Granger, follow me. I'll show you where you're staying."

"Yes, sir," Hermione said and obediently following him.

She followed Draco up two flights of stairs and then down a corridor light by torches. Hanging on the walls were the moving and murmuring portraits of long dead Malfoys or the villains of old. Some pointed, some snickered, and some even hid behind their frames and waited for her to pass before joining in the gossiping. They passed to large double doors that had serpents carved into the framework. Draco led Hermione to the door directly beside it and pushed it open.

"This is where you'll be sleeping," he announced and Hermione took a step into her new room. It was a very big room. There was a large chest of drawers just a little bit away from the door that had a mirror next to it. There was a vanity next to two glass doors, clothes in crimson velvet curtains, which led out onto a balcony but also served as windows. Against a wall was a large plush bed, with thick, soft blankets of a light lilac color and satin pillows of white. There was a fireplace in one corner of the room that was surrounded by two squashy armchairs. Right next to the fireplace was a large bookshelf, full of thick, old-looking books that Hermione couldn't wait to read.

"Drakie!" whined Pansy, tugging on his arm. "How come she gets this room when I have to be all the way down the hall?"

"Because she'll need to be right there when I need her, understand?" he said coldly to Pansy who pouted and then glared at Hermione.

The brunette, however, did not notice as she was still staring in awe at her new room. She nearly fainted at the sight and had to grab onto the doorway to keep balance. All of the boxes full of things had been empty and set up just right in her room. Suddenly, a bonging sound ripped Hermione from her thoughts and she looked up at Draco. He was nearly being dragged away by the glittering and furred Pansy.

"It's lunch time, Granger," he explained. "Would you like to join us?"

"Of course she wouldn't, Drakie," Pansy interrupted before Hermione could even open her mouth. "You know that all the servants eat after us. She'll be no different!" And without another word from Draco, they disappeared around the corner and down the stairs.

Hermione didn't care if she didn't eat with them. She wasn't hungry anyway. Really, she was tired. All the traveling she'd been doing lately was making her exhausted, so, without changing into pajamas or even robes, she plopped down on the bed and soon drifted off into the longest sleep she'd had for three days.

_Malfoy Manor_

_3:46 PM_

She woke up with something poking her in the shoulder. She rolled over onto her back and opened her eyes slowly to find that two very large green ones were blinking back at her. She jumped in fright and shot up, her heart pounding heavily against her ribcage. She waited a moment to regain her composure and then turned to look at the house-elf with kind eyes.

"Yes?" she asked, giving a small smile.

"Miss, Master would like a word with you in his quarters, miss," squeaked the elf, taking Hermione's hand and pulling her to the door right next to her own. The elf released her hand, entered the room, and announced her presence. "Miss Granger, sir."

The elf backed out of the room, bowed to Hermione, and raced off down the corridor. Hermione entered the room to find Draco staring out the window with his back to her. She stood silent in the doorway for a moment and then Draco spoke up.

"Did I wake you?" he asked.

"Huh, what? Oh no," Hermione replied, quickly though she thought for a moment that she would tell him that she was, in fact, napping and that she did not appreciate being woken when she was still exhausted. "Did you need something?"

"Not really," he replied, turning to look at her. "I just wanted to tell you not to mind Pansy. She gets jealous of any girl I talk to that isn't her. I doubt she'll ever warm up to you, since it is, well, you. If she bothers you, ignore her and tell me later. Now, since I'm sure you missed lunch with your napping, why don't you go eat?"

Hermione stood in the doorway for a moment after he had finished speaking. He was actually being…_nice_. '_I think…'_ She waited for a moment longer and then dismissed herself, closing the door quietly behind her. She walked very slowly down the corridor until she met the top of the staircases. She looked down the marble railing and stopped to wonder how long this place was going to be her home. She sighed and started down the long staircase, wishing there was a much easier was to get to the bottom floor. After she reached the bottom of the first staircase, it came to here and with a crack, she aparated into the dining room, where several elves were setting food for her on the table.

Hermione was long past S.P.E.W. but her choice to oppose using house-elves as servants was not entirely gone from her. When an elf pulled a chair out for her and she sat down, she said thank you to all of them and slowly went to eating. After the elves were all gone, she sighed and stopped eating, setting her fork down on the plate. She looked down the long dining table, wishing to see some kind of familiar face but found it empty instead. She continued to eat and when her plate and glass were empty, allowed the house-elves to take the dishes away.

"Would Miss like dessert?" asked a very squeaky female elf, bowing politely.

"Thank you, no," Hermione replied, gently getting to her feet and aparating into her room once more.

A/N: So that's the end of five. I think this turned out okay, but what do you think? Remember, more reviews quicker updates so review, review, review!

Acro


	7. Cinderella

**It Wasn't Enough**

**By: Acro**

**Chapter Six:**

Cinderella

* * *

_Malfoy Manor_

_8:39 PM_

Hermione ran a brush quickly through her straight brown hair while looking into the full-length mirror in front of her. She had just got out of the bath and was about to change into her pajamas when there was a knock at her door and a house-elf entered, looking slightly nervous. Hermione hugged the soft, pink robe around her body and stared at the creature quizzically.

"Miss, Madam Pansy requires you in her chambers straight away," he explained.

Hermione sighed, nodded and then told the elf to wait outside while she dressed. She threw on a T-shirt and shorts before placing the simple, black robes over her shoulders. She turned off the lights with a flick of her wand, left her room, and followed the elf down the hallways to the other side of the house where there was another set of double doors that much resembles Draco's. The elf announced Hermione and the brunette entered the jasmine scented room where Pansy was sitting in a cushioned seat in front of her vanity.

"Come here, mudblood," she snapped, waving a bony hand for Hermione to come near her.

Hermione winced at the name slightly and then approached the former Slytherin. Pansy reached out, grabbed Hermione by the chin, and pulled her close to get a good look. Pansy searched Hermione's face for a few long moments and then released her.

"You have changed, I suppose," she stated, crossing her legs in her chair, "but not for the better. Sure you've managed to tame that mane you used to have growing out of your skull but you're still the same old filthy witch wanna-be you were in school. I don't know why Draco took you in. I suppose he had to, though. His boss might've fired him if he hadn't; otherwise you'd be out in the street like the rest of the _scum!_"

Hermione gritted her and balled her fists against the insults but kept her silence, as much as it was killing her. Then after a few moments of deafening quiet, Pansy shoved a pink brush into Hermione's hands. Hermione stared at the brush for a moment and then Pansy swept her slightly long black hair back.

"Now, brush my hair, mudblood," she demanded. Hermione clenched her fist around the handle of the brush, gritted her teeth and began brushing.

As much as it pained her to follow Pansy's orders, she had to do it to keep up her disguise and so slowly, Hermione ran the brush through Pansy's soft, straight locks until another house-elf appeared in the doorway. He cleared his throat and Hermione dropped the brush from Pansy's hair.

"Ahem," began the elf. "The Master wishes to see Miss Granger in study for a short chat. He has also instructed me to accompany Miss Granger to the study and request that Madam Pansy not follow."

Pansy pursed her lips and stared bitterly at the elf, snatching her pink brush back from Hermione and turning her back to the door. Hermione met the elf and they began down the corridor. The house-elf and she walked in complete silence and the elf was always at least three steps ahead of her, which made her wonder how he could be with such tiny legs. They started down the first staircase and as they came to foot of it, the elf turned sharply and Hermione was nearly running to keep up. They walked for a little while longer until they reached a door with the Malfoy crest on it. The elf pushed the door open and announced Hermione's presence, before backing out, bowing to Hermione, and heading off down the hallway again.

When Hermione entered the study, she had to pause to marvel at all of the books in the shelves, many of which looked very old and very rare. It was only after a few minutes of gawking at the shelves that Hermione tore her eyes away and looked around the room for any sign of Draco. She saw him sitting in a chair, behind a desk, staring at her over bridged fingers with an amused expression on his face. She cleared her throat and he stood up, still smirking slightly.

"What?" she asked him, putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh, nothing," he replied. "Just enjoying the look on your face. I must say that I, too, am impressed with the great deal of volumes compiled in this room but that's not what I need you for." He cleared his throat and handed a rolled piece of parchment to her. She stared at it suspiciously but took it.

"What is it?" Hermione asked, skeptically as she examined the paper before opening it.

"Just read it, will you?" Draco laughed. "It isn't a howler. If you must know, I just wanted your opinion on it before I sent all 346 copies of it out to my fans." Hermione suddenly jerked the parchment away from her face as if it were contaminated.

"This is your response to your fan mail?" she cried. "I don't want it!"

"Yes, it is my response to my fans…for this week," Draco smirked. "Please just read it and tell me what you think."

Hermione unrolled the parchment slowly and scanned it first. She rolled it up again and took a deep breath before opening it once more and reading it all the way through. Her eyes moved quickly from side to side as she red the text, and finally when she was finished, she rolled it up once more, handed it back to Draco, and rubbed her temples.

"Not good?" he asked, furrowing his brow and staring at the parchment.

"In several ways," Hermione replied, allowing her to sit across from Draco in a squashy armchair on the other side of the desk. "First off, it's going to be quite obvious to any two fans that meet and see that they have the same letter that you're no different than any other show-offy celebrity. Secondly, you should at least sign your own letters, not stamp them. Third, your fans are people, not numbers, so it would probably be best if you start you letters with 'Dear' and the person's name. Lastly, don't use such formal words. Most of your fans are in fact teenagers so try to use words that 14, 15, 16-year-olds would understand." She stopped to see that Malfoy, apart from listening very intently, was also jotting down everything she was saying on a piece of parchment. "Is that all you needed me for?"

"Relatively," he replied, tapping the roll of parchment with his wand and making it vanish.

"Well, gee," she snapped, standing up. "Don't I feel so useful?"

Draco's eyebrows rose as he watched Hermione head for the study doors, her hair flew out behind her like a sheet of brown silk and he stared at the back of her head for a little while. When she disappeared out of the room, he pulled himself from his dreamy state, smirked and then returned to his chamber to get to work on his new and improved reply.

Hermione walked back up the stairs to the third floor when a door to her right opened and Pansy poked her head out. Hermione was just about to start for her room when she heard Pansy call for her.

"Mudblood!" she shouted, waving her perfectly manicured hand at the bookworm. "I'm not finished with you yet! Get over her and help me finish getting ready for bed!"

Hermione let out frustrated sigh, turned in the opposite direction, and stalked back into Pansy's room. The pug-faced girl had finished brushing her hair and there was now a small stone basin sitting on the vanity filled with clear water and a blue wash hanging over the side with the letters '_PM_' stitched in pink on it. Pansy sat back down in the chair, grabbed the cloth from the side of the basin and shoved it into Hermione's hands.

"Now, mudblood," she began, closing her eyes and pointing to her face. "Remove my make-up!" Hermione dabbed the cloth in the water and made to remove Pansy's lipstick. She rubbed the cloth across her bottom lip and Pansy smacked her hand. "Don't be so rough, you filthy girl! I'm delicate so you need to be gentle with me!"

Hermione bit her bottom lip in frustration and then, much more gently than before, began to wipe away the lipstick, than the blush and foundation, and then the eye shadow and mascara. Hermione ran a clean side of the cloth over Pansy's face once more, grimaced at the job she had to do and then said in a relieved voice, "Done." Pansy opened her eyes and looked in the mirror, moving her head to examine every angle of her perfect skin.

"Not bad," she commented, "for a mudblood." Pansy then stood up and removed her robes. Hermione had to repress the urge to burst out laughing when she saw that Pansy was wearing a tummy-tuck and a corset. "Now, help me unlace my corset and put my nightgown on!"

Hermione muffled an irritant sigh and then slowly reached forward and began to pull the laces from the corset, quickly but gently. Pansy kept snapping at her either to be more careful or quicker or just random comments about how 'Madam Pansy' was much prettier than 'Mudblood Granger' was. After the corset was removed, Hermione quickly laced it up again and set it in the top drawer of Pansy's dresser. Pansy then told Hermione to retrieve a yellow nightgown from her closet and help Pansy get into it.

Hermione gritted her teeth, went to the closet, opened it wide and began looking through the many outfits searching for a yellow nightgown. She pulled out a long, silky yellow gown with white flowers embroidered across the collar. Pansy put her hands above her head and Hermione did her best to shimmy the dress onto Pansy's body. When it was completely on Pansy yawned and stretched out on her bed.

"Leave me, mudblood," she demanded, giving a shooing gesture with her hand. "I tire of your presence."

Hermione sighed happily and exited the room, heading down the corridor toward her own room and stopped when she heard movement from inside. She pulled her wand out of her back pocket, aimed it for attack directly at the middle of the door, and then threw it open. She opened her mouth to cast a jinx but stopped short when she saw Draco was sitting on her bed, looking at a picture resting on her nightstand.

"Oh, hello, Granger," he said, looking up from the picture. He was slightly surprised the see her wand out and pointing at him. "Nice to see you too." Hermione sighed and dropped her wand to her side.

"What do you need, Malfoy?" she asked, sitting in a squashy armchair near the fireplace.

"You look like a wreck," he laughed, reclining on her bed.

"Thanks," snapped Hermione sarcastically. She rubbed her head gently and then went to her closet to withdraw her own nightclothes. "Now, can I do something for you?"

"Where were you?" he persisted.

"In Pansy's room," Hermione replied, through gritted teeth. She was growing irritated with Draco's game of 20 questions.

"Why?" asked Draco, looking taken aback with a weird look on his pointed face.

"…" Hermione paused. She so dearly wanted to rat out Pansy to Draco, but chose, instead, to do the opposite. "I was asking for directions. I can't get anywhere in this bloody mansion. It's a labyrinth. So, did you _need _something, Malfoy?" Draco didn't look completely convinced but decided to drop the subject with a shrug and handed Hermione another roll of parchment.

"Better?" he asked, watching as the brunette unrolled the parchment and read over the new version of his fan reply.

"It still needs some work," she murmured, after she was finished. She handed back to Draco and yawned, "But it's loads better than it was. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need some sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

She shooed the unwanted Slytherin Prince out of her room and locked the door. Draco stood for a moment on the other side of the door, looking at the letter in his hand curiously. Then he smirked as if he could see Hermione through the solid oak and then strode into the door beside hers and went to get ready for bed himself.

* * *

**A/N:** **Reader Replies:**

**SiriusJamesRemus'sgirl**: Thanks a bunch. I'm glad you like my story. I hope you keep reviewing because that's what makes me update faster. -

**jenny** : Thank you. And I'll do my best, okay?

**Rogue Vampyre **: Well, gee…you flatter me. :blush:

**c-dog** : I don't like Pansy either. I hope you keep reading. Thanks for the review.

**hotskittles** : Wow! Thank you so much! I try my best to please my fans!

**shadows31** : Wow! Your so enthusiastic! I'll update as soon as I can!

**Monday Mornings **: Thanks so much. I'm glad my story is original, maybe then I'll get more readers. Pansy does need to go jump off a cliff or something.

**secretspells311** : Well, I hope you take a really long sleep and then tell me lots of awesome things in your next review.

**Red and Gold **: I'm not so sure about the holy part but thank you for your amazingly flattering review. Thank you for putting me on your favs!

**irizie18 **: Thanks lots.

**maryo1 **: Thank you for your compliments! Its nice to know that some many people like it and that its original. I hope you keep reading.

**WannaBArtist **: Thank you and I'll try.

**kerryyyyyy** : Wow! So many great reviews its making me dizzy. Thanks so much for adding me to your favorites. It makes me feel special.

**XxStarfireXx **: Wow thanks. I can't say if I'll be getting rid of Pansy. This story is practically still in the making. Something crucial could happen and I might need her around…shrugs Thanks for your review!

**Gentileschi **: Thanks so much, Gent. You've reviewed my story so much! Thank you very, very much, from the bottom of my heart. Keep reviewing!

I wanna thank especially **Emma Barrows**, who has been reviewing such great things since I wrote _Rain._ She's been so supportive and I would personally love to thank her! I hope you keep review Emma!

So that's all. I'll update soon. See you eventually.

Acro, the author


	8. Those Who Died to Protect Us

**It Wasn't Enough**

**By: Acro**

**Chapter Seven:**

Those Who Died to Protect Us

* * *

_Malfoy Manor_

_8:23 AM_

The next morning, Hermione was rudely awakened when the thick curtains over the window were thrown open and sunlight flooded onto her sleeping face. She raised her hand to her eyes to shield them from the painful morning light and when her eyes adjusted, she saw that Pansy was standing in the window with her arms crossed over her chest. Hermione sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes.

"What's wrong, Pansy?" asked Hermione, after recalling the events of the previous day.

"Don't you address me so casually, mudblood," Pansy snapped, tapping her foot on the ground and approaching Hermione, whom was still sitting in bed. "Now, get up. You should have been up long before Draco or myself! What kind of '_personal maid'_ are you?"

Hermione had to wait a moment, in her groggy state, to register most of the things that Pansy had said. When she was fully aware to her surroundings, she jumped out of bed, and, with the most irritated and disgusted look on her face, bowed to Pansy.

"Yes, _madam_," she murmured. '_Oh, that left a foul taste in my mouth.' _"I shall be out in mere seconds."

Pansy smirked and left Hermione to change in her room. Hermione changed into a blouse and skirt, what somewhat resembled her Hogwarts uniform, and then into the simple black robes. She furrowed her brow slightly in the mirror as she ran a brush through her brown hair and rubbed her eyes to rid herself of most of the sleep. She patted her robes, as if they were dirty, and then left the room and headed down the staircases. She ended up in the lobby where Draco was waiting for her, with Pansy at his side. When Hermione's foot hit the marble floor at the foot of the stairs, Draco looked up.

"Ah, there you are," Draco smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. "Ready to go, Granger?"

Hermione hadn't the slightest clue what he meant, but before she could ask him 'what?' Pansy butted in.

"What do you mean, '_ready to go_'?" she asked, looking from him to Hermione and then back to him again. "Where is _she _going with _you_!"

"The Ministry, Pansy," he replied. "She's my personal maid, so she'll be coming with me most of the days. Is that a problem?" Pansy opened her mouth to say something and, as if she'd forgotten it already, closed it again, shaking her head.

"I suppose, I don't have a choice," she said in a fake sorrowed voice. She glared once at Hermione and then stalked back up the stairs toward her room.

"Well, let's go then," said Draco, starting toward the front door.

"Are we taking the limousine again?" asked Hermione, following a few feet behind him. "I mean, it really sticks out and I don't want to draw too much attention."

"I'm not worried about getting attention, Granger," he replied. "I get it all the time."

Hermione scoffed and followed him out to the front. The limousine was polished and waiting, the chauffer ready to open the doors for the two passengers. Draco got in first and then Hermione followed.

* * *

_Draco's Limousine_

_9:03 AM_

Hermione sat across from Draco and stared out the same window she had the last time she had driven in it. The car started down the driveway and Hermione watched the trees and shrubbery pass by. It was not until they had cleared the front gate did her stomach growl. She placed her hands over her stomach to muffle the sound and her face turned slightly pink.

"Hungry, Granger?" he asked, smirking at her.

"Somewhat," she replied, clearing her throat. "I mean, I did have to skip out on breakfast since we were in such a hurry." Malfoy chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"Did you really think this was just a normal limo, Granger?" he asked, smirking and laughing a little bit more. "I'm a Malfoy! I'll never be caught dead with something _completely _muggle." He tapped his wand on the floor in front of him and suddenly a small table appeared. "Now, what would you like, hm?"

"Fruit is fine," she murmured, looking the table up and down.

Suddenly, a bowl of dice fruit appeared in front of Hermione. She stared at it almost suspiciously, looked at Draco for a moment, and then popped a piece of cantaloupe into her mouth with her fork. She chewed it slowly, swallowed, and then continued eating. When she was finished, the bowl and table disappeared and Hermione returned to staring out the window.

"What is so bloody interesting about that window!" Draco burst and Hermione jumped, giving him a reproachful stare.

"I'm just passing time," she snapped back. "It's boring in here. What else would you have me do? Ogle you?"

Draco smirked. "It's not that I wouldn't enjoy it, Granger," he said.

Hermione rolled her eyes and then, once again, looked out the window.

* * *

_Ministry of Magic_

_9:36 AM_

Hermione and Draco walked into the Auror's Department at Ministry. Harry was sitting in a chair, with his legs propped up on the desk as he read the Daily Prophet. When the two walked in, he closed the newspaper, and stood up, ready to greet Hermione and interrogate Draco. Before he could even open his mouth to say anything however, Tonks, followed by Slyphes and Haren, walked in.

"Hello Hermione," said Tonks, fashioning ear-length electric blue hair, green eyes, and bright purple robes. She pulled Hermione into a hug. "I hope Malfoy's been treating you all right."

"That's highly doubtful," murmured Harry, still with his arms crossed over his chest.

"No need to be so cold, Potter," Draco smirked. "I'm being civil." Harry looked unconvinced and was opening his mouth to retort. Haren cleared his throat, silently asking everyone to be quiet and pay attention.

Hermione sat down in a chair with Harry to her left and Draco to her right. Tonks sat on the edge of her desk, which was next to Harry's, and Slyphes took to leaning in the doorway.

"Well, really this meeting is fairly short," explained Haren. "I'm going to update Potter and Malfoy on our current situation with the murderer while Tonks takes you, Miss Granger, to the room in the back of the department to take notes on how you were treated during your first day at Malfoy Manor. She'll most likely explain a few other things to you while your in there. Now, Tonks, if you'll please escort her out."

"Yes, sir," Tonks replied.

Hermione followed Tonks out of the room and down the corridor. They hadn't walked far when Tonks took out a ring of keys, unlocked a door, allowed Hermione to enter, and then entered herself. The room was small and dimly lit. Floating candles lit the room and on all of the walls were pictures with flowery wreaths or small flowers on them. Hermione walked up to the wall and examined the photos. They were pictures of all who had died during the Dark War, the final war in which all of the Order of the Phoenix, including Ron and Harry, had fought to protect all of wizard-kind.

Hermione's eyes skimmed the pictures, recognizing a few faces. In the center of one of the walls was Kingsley Shacklebolt. He was beaming and waving at Hermione. He had been killed by Beatrix Lestrange during a small battle on the outskirts of Germany. She had used the Cruciatus curse on him and he had fallen over a cliff to his doom. The good thing was, he had paralyzed her on his way down and she had fallen over as well.

The brunette kept looking along the wall until she came to three other faces. Bill, Charlie, and Arthur Weasley. Tears sprang to Hermione's eyes as she looked at their smiling faces. Life at the Burrow was slightly dull and depressing without Arthur. Bill's newlywed wife, Fleur, was now spending much time with Mrs. Weasley since both had lost their husbands. Bill had died in the final fight, as did Arthur. Charlie had been on the fighting front of the first large battle with six large dragons at his command. He'd been shot down in the line of fire from an enemy wand.

The next familiar face Hermione found was Oliver Wood's. He was standing on a Quidditch field holding a broom in his picture. His face was bright and smiling. Oliver had died along side Charlie in the final fight. Both had been killed by the same blow but in different attacks.

There was also several other faces Hermione recognized. Angelina Johnson. Katie Bell. …Cho Chang. So many faces were on the walls and before long, Hermione was sobbing silently. She tried futilely to wipe away the tears but they were simply replaced by newer, fresher ones. Tonks joined her in admiring the faces of the fallen.

"I miss so many of them," she began. "Some where my cousins…but not many were. After Bill and Charlie and Arthur were killed, a made a trip to the Burrow. Molly and the Twins and Ron and Percy and Ginny…they were all so solemn and the normally warm and cozy house was cool and dull. Ron still has that scar on his cheek but he's doing good. Ginny married Harry and that made Mrs. Weasley cheer up a bit. Since it happened, Fred and George have buried themselves in their joke shop work. Percy rejoined the family and it was like he was never gone."

Tonks handed Hermione a handkerchief, while dabbing her own eyes. There was a moment of silence for the lost souls and then Tonks turned and sat down in a chair, gesturing for Hermione to sit across from her. Hermione explained that she was being treated well. She purposely left out the part about Pansy's bossiness just because she felt like it. That's when Tonks began to speak.

"I'm supposed to tell you a few things, warnings and stuff," began Tonks. "Try to stay inside after the sun goes down. If anything bad happens to you while you reside at Malfoy Manor, you're to contact us immediately. If you see any signs of that wizard who killed that girl, contact us immediately. If you find out anything suspicious while at Malfoy Manor that is crucial to our investigation, contact us immediately. You understand, Hermione?"

"I think so," Hermione replied. "So basically if anything really important happens—"

"—contact us immediately," Tonks finished. "Listen, Hermione. This guy's attacks aren't random. He looks for girls like you. Pretty and young. He'll be looking for you again to finish the job. I want you to keep a close look out. Stay away from suspicious places unless Malfoy's with you, okay?"

"Okay," she said, adjusting uneasily. Tonks smiled slightly and stood up.

"Haren's probably done talking to the boys, now," she said. "We can go back now."

Hermione nodded and stood up, following Tonks out of the room. The two girls walked back down the hallway and into the main room, where all four men were sitting looking bored. Harry and Draco stood up when Hermione entered.

"Geez, Tonks," began Draco. "Took your sweet time, didn't you?" Tonks scoffed and laughed a little.

"Stuff it, Malfoy," she said, with a grin. "We were going over some important stuff in there."

"Yeah, yeah. Right, right," he replied. "Can we go now, Haren?"

The tall, bald man nodded and Draco made for the door. Hermione hugged Harry and Tonks good-bye and bid farewell to Haren and Slyphes before running to catch up with Draco. He was waiting by the lift when she caught up and his eyes seemed slightly glazed over as if he were thinking about something. He rubbed his arm and Hermione stared at it curiously.

* * *

_Draco's Limousine_

_10:48 AM_

Hermione did not look out the window on the way home. She spent the whole time staring at her feet or hands, deep in thought. Draco noticed and looked at her for a good amount of the trip. They continued on with the ride for about another fifteen minutes before he had to know what Tonks and she had talked about.

"Hey, Granger," he began, making her come back to reality. She shook her head slightly and looked up at him.

"Yes?" she replied.

"What did you and Tonks talk about?" he asked, propping his elbow on his knee and his head in his palm.

"Why?" she asked, tensing slightly at his abrupt question.

"Well, you're staring off into space," he replied. "Never seen you do that before. Usually your paying very close attention to something." He chuckled and her face reddened slightly but she saw no reason in not telling him what she and Tonks had been speaking about.

"We spent a long time looking at the pictures of who died during the Dark War," she said, looking away from him with saddened. "I guess I got kind of sad. Many people I knew died in that war. Two of Ron's brothers _and _his father. They were really great people. I had the pleasure of meeting them once or twice. Then there was Kingsley. I met him in my fourth year. Angelina Johnson…Katie Bell…Cho Chang…I went to school with them. It's sad to see what all of this fighting has caused…"

Draco couldn't say anything to her. Nothing that would make her feel better, anyway. He had been in that war but he had not been on Dumbledore's side.

* * *

**A/N: Reader Replies:**

**WannaBArtist** : Thanks! I'll do my best!

**Monday Mornings **: Yup. Draco is arrogant! I mean, he just wouldn't be Draco if he weren't! And Pansy's just as annoying as she needs to be to make my story the way I want it but I hate her too! I think it would have been funny to have Draco yell at Pansy too but I'll reserve that for a later date, possibly.

**SiriusJamesRemus'sgirl** : I can see where you're coming from with the Cinderella stuff. I'm not that good with coming up with chapter titles. -; I'll hurry up and make it more "complicated", okay? Just for you!

**Jexi **: Me neither! Should be soon, though. Hope you review again.

**hotskittles** : I know, isn't she? I'll update very soon, 'kay?

**Emma Barrows** : Thanks again, Emma!

**Tears-That-Fall** : Thanks for reviewing! I'll try to update soon.

**c-dog **: Yep, she prolly would've. I would really have like to see that, but again, I need Pansy for a later chapter so she didn't! And of course Draco's being nice to her! I mean, what kind of romance novelist would I be if I didn't start out with a base? Hehe!

Thanks for all the great reviews again! Hope you'll read my story some more and let me know what you think! I hope on making this story relatively long, so enjoy, enjoy!


	9. I Can't Take It Anymore

**It Wasn't Enough**

**By: Acro**

**Chapter Eight:**

I Can't Take It Anymore

* * *

_Malfoy Manor_

_1:50 PM_

Hermione was in her room. She was lying on her stomach on her bed, reading a thick book she'd picked out from the study. She turned an old browning page and started at the top of the other page. Suddenly, the door slammed open, making Hermione jump and fall off the bed. She rubbed her head and looked up to see Pansy glaring at her from the doorway. Hermione sighed. She was getting used to these frequent visits. Two days had past since she had last been to the Ministry and between that time it felt like Pansy needed her for a hundred things.

"Is something wrong, madam?" she asked, standing up and closing the book on the bed.

A few times before, Draco had stopped Pansy from bossing her around but Draco was at the Ministry now, working on that case and she was stuck in the giant house, where she could be hiding anywhere, with the person she hated most. The future Mrs. Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson.

"What _have _you been doing?" Pansy snapped, tapping her foot on the floor, obviously annoyed. "Reading? Figures! I can't believe Draco lets you put your dirty mudblood hands all over _our _precious books!"

Hermione took a deep breath, counted backwards from ten in her mind, and faked a smile, saying, through gritted teeth, "You're absolutely right, madam."

"Of course I am," yelled Pansy, still furious about something. "I've been calling your name for the past five minutes, but do you hear me? No! Now get into my room and help me clean up!"

Pansy stormed out. Hermione stuffed the book in a box and hid it in the back of one of her dresser drawer. A few times already Pansy had come back into Hermione's room while she had been cleaning Pansy's room and "confiscated" books Hermione had been reading before she was ever done. Hermione had yet to find them again for they weren't in Draco's room, Pansy's room, or the study.

Hermione exited her room and started down the hall. She waited until she was very sure that Pansy was back in her room before aparating to the door and entering. Pansy's room was a mess. Magazines, dirty laundry, make-up, jewels...all were scattered on the floor. Pansy smirked, pointed to the floor, and yelled, "Clean!"

Hermione let out a frustrated sigh and started at first with picking up all the clothes, throwing them into the hamper, and then turning next to the magazines. Her attitude toward Pansy was not improving and she had not been in a very good mood that day at all. She stacked the magazines in a corner and then gently picked up the jewelry and whatever was left. When the floor was clean, Hermione made Pansy's bed, straightened up in a few other places, and then stood up. She wasn't shocked to find that Pansy was not in the room.

Hermione exited Pansy's room and started down the hall toward her own room. When she pushed open her door, she stopped and looked around. The sight that met her eyes made her gasp in horror and cover her mouth. Her room was a disaster area. Her own clothes and possessions were strewn all over the floor and Pansy was pulling shirt after shirt out of Hermione's dresser until she found the box and took the book. She gave Hermione an evil stare and then stood up to leave, but Hermione blocked her. Pansy, noticing that Hermione was shaking in rage, took a few steps back and that's when Hermione snapped!

"YOU!" she yelled, pulling her wand out of her pocket and pointing it at Pansy. "I-I…you…AAAGGGGHH! I'll rip your hair out for this! I'll jinx you until you're old, bald, and hideous!"

Hermione started to race after Pansy clumsily. She screamed every jinx she could think off but aimed blindly and missed. Pretty soon, the two women were doing laps around the room. Pansy jumped over Hermione's bed and made for the door. She threw it open and Draco was standing there, his hand positioned to knock. Pansy hid behind Draco and Hermione came barreling at him. He stopped her, though. Grabbing her wrists and pulling her wand from her grasp. Hermione had tears streaming down her red, angry face.

"Drakie! Look! She tried to kill me! Fire her! Kill her!" Pansy shrieked, grabbing the back of Draco's robes in fear.

"Go to your room, Pansy!" he snapped. Pansy was taken aback for a moment.

"B-but Drakie, she—"

"I said GO!" Draco yelled.

Pansy cowered a moment but then trotted off down the hall like a dog with its tail between its legs. Hermione gave up and fell to her knees. Draco shrunk down with her and then looked over her shoulder into her room. There were clothes everywhere. Her bed was a mess. Pictures were torn or the picture frames were broken. Everything that Hermione held dear was a mess on the bedroom floor and, the way she saw it, it was all Pansy's fault. A new anger arose in her and she struggled against Draco's hand, which were still clutching her wrists.

"I'll kill her! I'll kadavra her!" she yelled but only managed to place her head on Draco's chest and cry. "She ruined…everything…"

Draco, having never been in this situation before, didn't know what to do. He gulped a little, released her wrists, and then wrapped his arms around her awkwardly. He looked for some way to get out of this incredibly embarrassing situation. Slowly he picked up Hermione and took her into his room. She set her down on his bed so that her head was on the pillow and she was lying down. She wiped her tears away and gave an embarrassed smile.

"Sorry about that," she murmured.

"It's…okay," he replied, awkwardly, not making eye contact.

He was not sure how to handle the current situation. To him, letting a girl cry on him was an incredibly kind and intimate gesture, since he didn't do it often. Hermione buried her face in his pillow and drifted off slowly into a sad, silent sleep.

Draco walked out of his room, closed the door and locked it, using a key and magic, to be sure that Pansy would not disturb her again. He then proceeded into her room and looked around the mess. He sighed. When Pansy did damage, she really went full out.

Draco started gathering up Hermione's clothes off the floor, reluctant to pick up any under garments, folded them, and set them in a pile next to her dresser. He found a box lying open in front of the chest of drawers and picked it up, giving it a curious look. He stared at it for a moment and then closed it and set it on top of the dresser. Next, he began to collect the other trinkets lying around the room. He stopped when he was picking up a picture and looked at it. It was a photo of Hermione and her parents. Hermione was standing in between her mother and father and the two adult muggles were smiling and holding up her Head Girl badge. The next photograph he found was a picture of Hermione, around the age of when she was going to Hogwarts, waving at the person taking the photo with Harry and Ron beside her. There were some pictures of Hermione with muggle and wizard friends.

When Hermione's room was clean again, Draco sat down on the edge of her bed and looked at her photographs once more. In all of the pictures, Hermione was smiling and looking truly happy. She had the same glint of life in her eyes in each of the pictures. Hermione didn't have that glint anymore. Her eyes always seemed serious and sober and she barely ever smiled genuinely.

Draco set the pictures back down on Hermione's nightstand and then rose off her bed. The room looked better but Draco was never good at cleaning rooms anyway. He left her room and, after unlocking and unspelling the door, he entered his own. Hermione was still on his bed but she had rolled over so that she wasn't facing the door. Somehow, she had managed to get under the covers and she was now sleeping peacefully. Her brown hair cascaded out on his silver pillow and her shoulders and chest rose and fell with each steady breath.

Draco made a move to walk over to her and survey her sleeping form when there was a knock at his door. He moved silently over to the door and opened it slowly. Standing on the other side, looking both infuriated and apprehensive, was Pansy. Draco stepped out of his room and went to close his door but before he could, Pansy looked in to see Hermione sleeping on his bed. She gave a small squeak of fury and then allowed Draco to lead her down the hall to her room.

"Was there something you needed, Pansy?" he asked, still annoyed at his fiancée's ransacking of Hermione's room.

"Yes there is something, Draco!" she snapped, stopping short of her door, grabbing Draco by the arm, and forcing him to turn and look at her. "Why are you being so nice to _her_?" Draco's eyebrows rose and he stared at pansy for a moment.

"What do you mean? I'm not being nice to her," he replied, playing coy.

"Don't you lie to me! First, you bring her into our once _clean and decent_ home! Then, you keep telling me off for making her do her job as a maid! Then, you snap at me for getting our book back from that grimy mudblood! Then finally, your letting her sleep in your bed! What's going on?"

"Nothing's going on Pansy!" Draco yelled, making Pansy recoil while giving him a slightly reproachful stare. "I'm doing a favor for my boss! If he find out how you're treating her, I'm going to be fired, do you hear me? And if I get fired because of you, I will _not _be please!"

Pansy was silent for a moment, then, after giving Draco one more angry stare, bolted into her room, crying. Draco rubbed his forehead gingerly and then started back down the hall toward his room. He pushed open the door and Hermione was sitting up on his bed, with her head bowed. It seemed as if she had heard the whole conversation, not like it was hard with their raised voices. She fidgeted uneasily under his gaze.

"Look, Granger," he began, leaning against the doorframe. "You're a guest in Malfoy Manor, as hard to believe as that is, and you're supposed to be acting like _my _personal maid, not Pansy's. I don't think she'll order you about much more but if she does, tell her to shove off. Now, I think you best get some rest in your room. Relax in the bathtub or something, but I have work to do—"

He didn't have to finish. Hermione got up off his bed, made a quick attempt to remake it, and then exited his room. She walked three steps over and into her room. After she'd entered and closed the door behind her, she stopped and looked attack the attempted clean. She quickly put all of her clothes back in the dresser, rearranged everything to where it should've been, and then retreated into the bathroom.

Hermione reached over and turned on the tap, testing the water for the right temperature and then turning the knob of another faucet that spurted out purple lavender-smelling bubbles. She pulled the robes off, then the blouse, and then the skirt. When she was completely undressed, she sunk down into the comfortably warm, bubbly water and closed her eyes, resting her head against the wall and relaxing. Soon her muscles began to become less tense, her skin and body felt more relaxed then they had since she had moved in.

During the few days she'd been staying at Malfoy Manor, Hermione had only had time to take quick showers. She was either being hustled to hurry up by Pansy, or too tired to wait for the bath to fill up. Before she had moved in, she was forced to bath in a small cramp tub whereas the one she was in now, though not as big as the prefect's bath at Hogwarts, was still rather spacious. So she closed her eyes and enjoyed her luxurious bath, without interruptions from Pansy.

* * *

**A/N: **I really hate Pansy! She annoys the crap out of me but she plays a big roll in my story so far, but I'll probably get so annoyed with her that I get rid of her soon. So R&R. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews so far! Hope you liked this chapter.

Acro

* * *

**Reader replies:**

**WannaBArtist:** Oh, gee. I'm not that great. I mean, it took me several tries to get it right. You know, that's not a bad idea. Lemme think about it, kay? Keep reviewing.

**smiler: **Thanks. I seem to be getting that a lot. I'm glad you like my story and I hope you keep reviewing.

**SiriusJamesRemus'sgirl: **Well, I'm glad I'm getting just a little better at naming my titles. As for Hermione knowing if Draco was on Volde's side during the war, read and find out in later chapters. Hehe.

**Emma Barrows: **Thanks again Emma. Your support has helped me through rough times! -

**hotskittles: **Doesn't everyone hate Pansy? I went and checked out how many Pansy/Draco fics there were for G- PG-13…only 2 pages. I laughed my head off and figured, well, she's really annoying and stupid so of course not many people are going to like her.

**c-dog: **Thanks so much and I don't think I could ever get tired of saying that Pansy's annoying either. I use it when I explain why I like the Draco/Hermione pairing a lot. 1) It's unexpected. 2) They'd actually make a really good pair in real life. 3) Pansy's just plain annoying and she deserves to be alone for the rest of her life. P

**Monday Mornings: **sniff, sniff I know the pictures were sad. I was all weepy when I wrote, considering I like fell in love with Bill (not as I am with Draco) in the fourth book. As for Draco and his dark past, I cannot say. I will only tell you that you won't find out for a while. (Bwahahaha!)

**maryo1: **Hmmm, good questions. Read on and find out…but not soon.

**Jade-eye Halliwell: **I know, wasn't it? I hope you keep reading and reviewing!

**Sila-chan: **Oh…well…blush…Thank you so much. You flatter me. I've never seen absolutely fabulous (I'm like media restricted…books are my only friends.) but I'm sure if that's what you say than Patsy is absolutely dreadful. And of course Draco's intense and hot. I'd have it no other way for _my _Draco. I'll update right away, 'kay?

**Red and Gold: **Wow. Thank you. I'll update real soon.

**bellgirl: **I will. Thanks for the review.

**kerry: **Wow! So enthusiastic. I'm glad you like my story! I'll update as fast as I can!

Wow! 14 reviews! That makes me so happy! I've never had so many reviews on any story I've very written. does her happy dance several times over See you guys next chapter! R&R.

Acro


	10. Flirting and Accidents

**It Wasn't Enough**

**By: Acro**

**Chapter Nine:**

Flirting and Accidents

* * *

_Malfoy Manor_

_11:23 PM_

Hermione bolted upright in bed, panting heavily, and sweat lining her brow. She'd just had a horrible dream. The same dream that had plagued her off and on since the end of the Dark War. Horrible pictures of dead Weasleys and Potters and other allies seemed to always linger after the sun set on certain nights. She could never force them out of her mind and once she had that sort of dream, she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep for the rest of the night. So, resolutely, she swung her legs over the side of the bed and climbed down onto the soft floor. She exited her room and started down the corridor. The house seemed strangely quiet.

Hermione ambled down the stairs, being very careful about where her foot was as it was so dark. When she reached the foot of the first staircase, she stopped. Her eyes had adjusted to the light, or lack of it for this matter, and she checked to see if anyone, be it Pansy, Draco, or a house-elf, was coming toward her. When she found the coast was clear, she took a few steps forward, and felt around with her foot for the beginning of the next staircase. When she found it, she began to travel down this one as well, this time a little quicker.

When she came to the foot of the stairs and was standing in the lobby, her bare feet against the cold marble floor, she started for where she knew the kitchen was. She pushed the door open to see that there were house-elves bustling around doing jobs. Hermione sighed warily at the sight. She still hated seeing house-elves enslaved. She cleared her throat and they stopped. It was when they stopped moving that Hermione noticed that she wasn't the only human in the room. Leaning against a counter, biting into an apple, was Draco. He swallowed his mouthful of apple and smirked at her.

"Good evening, Granger," he drawled, setting his apple on the counter and stepping aside so that an elf could get through. "Couldn't sleep either?"

"Um, no," she replied, still half-awake. She rubbed her eyes slightly.

"Does Miss want something?" asked a female elf, Hermione stared at her for a moment and then smiled.

"No, thank you," she replied and turned to leave to kitchen.

"Hey, Granger," called Draco after her.

"Yeah, Malfoy?" she replied, looking over her shoulder at him.

"Try this," he said, coming toward her with a tray on his hand and what looked like an éclair in his hand. "It's really good." Hermione took a step back as he came toward her and kept her mouth tightly closed. "Oh, c'mon," he whispered, giving her a slightly seductive smirk. "It's not poisonous."

She reached up to take it out of his hand but he jerked it out of reach and Hermione huffed, indignantly. He grinned at her and opened his mouth in an example, silently telling her that that was what she needed to do. Hermione reluctantly opened her mouth and Draco, moving as slowly as he could, popped the little treat in her mouth. Hermione chewed it, not taking her eyes off Draco.

"Not bad," she said in an unwavering voice. She wasn't going to let him know how much she'd enjoyed the snack. He frowned a little.

"Not bad?" he repeated, the disappointment in his voice extremely noticeable. "Is that all? It's simply '_not bad_'?"

Hermione shrugged, trying with all her might not to smile. She turned to leave the kitchen again but Draco grabbed her shoulder and she stopped. She turned to look at him, about to protest, but stopped when she met his eyes. They looked soft, like liquid silver that made her insides feel like they were melting. His expression was serious as he stared at her. His face was barely to inches from hers. She looked into his eyes for a moment, before regaining her sense, sweeping his hand off her shoulder and making to leave again.

"'Night, Malfoy," was all she could manage. Her face was turning slightly pink at the previous situation as she left.

"Bye, Granger," he replied with a satisfied smirk.

Hermione nearly ran back up the stairs and into her room. Her face was still flushed and she rubbed her eyes slightly.

"That look," she mumbled, thinking back to a couple seconds ago when she had a met a pair of silvery eyes she didn't recognize. It had felt like he was looking into her very soul. She shook her head to relieve herself of the image and then climbed back into bed and went back to sleep.

* * *

_Malfoy Manor_

_6:27 AM_

Draco crept silently into Hermione's room. She was still sound asleep and her form shifted slightly when he closed the door. He moved over to her bed and looked down at her peacefully sleeping face. A few strands of hair were in her face and, without knowing what he was doing, he brushed them away. Hermione let out a muffled and sleepy groan before letting her eyes flutter open to stare at Draco's face. She jolted up in surprise and banged her head against his, sending him staggering backwards, clutching his head.

"Oi, Granger!" he snapped. "What the bloody hell is wrong with you!"

"What's wrong with me? Why were you standing over me like a madman?" Hermione bit back, also rubbing her sore head.

"I was waking you up," he replied.

"Well, a bloody good job you did of that!" she yelled back. "What do you want?"

It took Draco a few moments for the pain to subside in his forehead and for him to regain his composure, but when he did, he gave Hermione his usual smirk.

"Well, Granger, it just so happens that I'm having company in a few hours," he said. "And since you're supposed to be acting like my personal maid, I want you to do something for me."

"I'm not cleaning your house, Malfoy," Hermione replied, giving him a suspicious glare.

"No, no, of course not," he smirked. "I wouldn't dream of you doing that. I just need you to put on a little act for my friend today." He gave her a grin, which only made Hermione more suspicious.

"What kind of 'act'?" she asked, jumping down off her bed so that she was standing directly in front of Draco.

"Well, it's nothing much, really," Draco began. "When my company comes over, all I want you to do is wear what I bring in for you to wear and come in and ask if we wanted anything to drink. Is that alright, Granger?"

"Depends," replied Hermione, crossing her arms over her chest and growing impatient. "What do you want me to wear?"

Draco grinned evilly and then went back to his room to get there, leaving Hermione I her room, staring at the door impatiently. When he came back, he was holding something on a hanger that made Hermione gasp and protest.

"I am _not _wearing that, Draco Malfoy!" she yelled, pointing at the offending piece of clothing. "I am _not _a muggle maid!"

Draco had walked in with a black dress with puffy sleeves and a white apron around, just like the ones Hermione had seen in the movies back home. She looked repulsed at the outfit that Draco was having her wear and kept a good distance as if it were contaminated.

"Oh, c'mon," he replied. "You just have to ask us what we would like to drink, get it from the kitchen, give it to us and then you can change out of it and spend the rest of the day Draco-free, okay? It'll take ten minutes at the most and I'm sure my _company_ would enjoy it."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him for a moment and then snatched the uniform from him, saying "What time will your_ company _be here?"

Draco smirked at her again and said, "Excellent! They'll be here at 9:15. Be ready then and watch from the kitchens until we enter the drawing room." Draco swaggered out of Hermione, leaving her standing there, staring repugnantly at the maid's uniform.

* * *

_Malfoy Manor_

_9:17 AM_

Hermione patted and rubbed the imaginary wrinkles out of the maid's uniform as she watched through the cracked kitchen door for a sign of Draco and his guest. Pansy and Draco were still standing by the front door as they had been for the past few minutes. Draco was looking bored and arrogant as always and Pansy was admiring the new, gigantic diamond on her right hand that she'd received from Draco after she'd nagged enough. Not too much longer later, a house-elf entered the lobby, bowed to Pansy and Draco and announced the Manor's visitor.

"Mr. Blaise Zambini here for Master Malfoy, sir and madam," he said, almost snobbishly and with good grammar, as most of the house-elves seemed to have. "Shall I show him in?"

"Yes," said Draco tersely.

A boy that Hermione recognized as Blaise Zambini, whom had been in Slytherin in her and Draco's year, entered the house. His once short, fiery red hair was now long and drawn back in a loose ponytail that somewhat reminded Hermione of how Bill's hair had been, only neater. He had striking green eyes that seemed to pierce the very soul and he was slightly shorter than Draco was. He introduced Pansy as his fiancée with made Blaise smirk and then dismissed the future Mrs. Malfoy out of the lobby and upstairs to her room.

Then the two men strolled across the lobby into the drawing room, Draco glancing quickly at the kitchen door before entering. Hermione waited a good two minutes before exiting the kitchen. She walked silently across the marble floor and stopped outside the door. She raised her hand and knocked, waiting for a reply.

"Yes?" came Draco's drawling voice. Hermione pushed the door open and entered slightly, noticing that both men were sitting on opposite sides of a wizard's chessboard. She received a satisfied stare and nod from Draco and a curious, almost bewildered stare from Blaise.

"May I get you anything to drink, sirs?" she asked them.

"Yes, water, please, Hermione," said Draco. Hermione flinched slightly. He had called her by her first name and she had been caught off guard by it but recovered quickly.

"Um, yes, Master Malfoy," she replied, then turning her gaze to Blaise who was still staring, mouth agape, at her. "And for you, sir?"

Blaise shook his head slightly to pull himself out of the daze, gave her critical look that made her feel that he was judging her, and then responded with a quick, "Coffee."

"Yes, sirs," managed Hermione. "Right away."

She back out of the room and toward the kitchen, reminding herself that she had to be careful and not read too much into Draco calling her Hermione, since it was, of course, her name and he was only playing the part he needed to play to be believable. She entered the kitchen, asked a nearby elf, very politely, to please give her a glass of water and a mug of coffee.

The elves moved very quickly through the kitchen and soon they approached her with a tray. On the tray were the water and the coffee. Hermione took the tray and started out the door. She was nearly to the drawing room, when she moved to quickly to the side, eager to get her job over with, and tripped over a protruding table leg and went flying. The mug and glass went flying off the tray and crashed the floor, shattering and making a racket.

"Oh no!" she cried, getting to her knees and hurrying over to the mess of liquid and glass on the floor. She knelt down and began picking up the broken shards of glass.

Draco and Blaise, having heard the commotion outside the door, went to see what happened. Draco reached the door first and pulled it open a little more forcefully than he'd meant to. He looked down to see Hermione kneeling on the floor, her eyes turned away from him as she picked up the glass. Her fingers burned when she touched the scalding coffee and she had a few cuts on her fingers from the broken glass. Blood was mixing with the water and coffee and soon, so were silent tears.

Hermione had tried with all her might not to cry but in the end failed. She felt like such a klutz, and what was more, she'd done it in front of Draco's company. She felt horribly embarrassed. Her face was red and tearstained and her fingers were sore and burned. Coffee was stained all over her apron and she looked like a mess. When she finally had calmed down enough to speak, she opened her mouth.

"I-I'm terribly sorry, sirs," she murmured. "It was my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going. I'll have it cleaned up very quickly."

Draco let out a breath and then knelt down to help her. He put the pieces of glass on the tray next to Hermione's. She looked at him when he began to help but dismissed it quickly continued to finish picking up. When the floor was glass-free, Hermione used Scourgify, and then hurried back into the kitchen where she used Repairo on the mug and glass and filled them with water and coffee once more.

She was still crying slightly when she slowly and cautiously entered the drawing room. She set the coffee down next to Blaise on a coaster and the water next to Draco on a coaster. She bowed quickly to them and ran out of the room and up the stairs. She removed the maid outfit, tossed it in the hamper, put on a long T-shirt and shorts, and then bandaged her sore, numb, cut, burned fingers. After that, she dropped down onto the bed and began sobbing heavily.

A few moments later, the door opened and Pansy entered, looking smug and haughty. She was smirking with victory at Hermione. She took a few large strides into the room and stopped at Hermione's bedside, where the brunette was still crying.

"You stupid mudblood!" she snapped, though a smile was still firmly planted on her face. "I can't believe Draco helped you! You didn't deserve it. It was all your fault! You're lucky I don't hex you right now for being such a goody-two-shoes! I wish you would just leave me and Drakie alone, you stupid, filthy, ugly, muggle-loving mudblood!"

Pansy taunts succeeded in making Hermione feel even worse. She buried her head deeper into her pillow and began to wail louder than before, making Pansy take a weary step backward before continuing on with her savage insulting. Pansy was just getting loud and annoying when Draco arrived.

"Pansy!" he yelled and Pansy jumped, looking over her shoulder and her fiancée.

"Oh, hi Drakie," Pansy replied, apprehensively. "I was just, um, talking to Granger."

"Leave us," he said flatly.

"But Draco—"

"I said, leave!" he repeated, a bit louder and more annoyed than before.

Pansy scuttled out of the room and Draco's face softened slightly as he heard Hermione's muffled sobs from where she lay on her bed. He moved over to her slowly and sat down on the edge of the bed. Hermione raised her head from the pillow to look at him. He gave her a very half-hearted smirk and she tried to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"I-I…I'm s-s-s-sorry," she managed through a sob. "I r-ruined every-th-th-thing!"

"Nah, not really," comforted Draco. "I mean there was that little incident with the coffee and water, but that's not that bad. I mean, it was eventful. Usually these get-togethers with Blaise are a real snore. You livened it up a little, I guess."

Hermione let out a little laugh and Draco smiled, feeling a little better than he had when he walked in.

"Now, I promised you a Draco free day if you did what I asked—"

"But I didn't do what you asked! I ruined it!" Hermione protested.

"Stop saying that," Draco laughed. "You did fine. So instead of a Draco-free day, how about a Pansy-free day? Want to come with me to the Ministry?"

Hermione was hesitant. She wasn't sure what to do. Since when had Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince, ever been nice to anyone? Yet, he was being relatively nice right then. The thought of not having to deal with Pansy was a really nice thought, so Hermione took him up on his offer and then shooed him out so she could get dressed.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, a fairly longer and randomchapter than usual, hm? I had many ideas for this one that probably could have been split up into 2 chapters. Oh well. Anyway, R&R as always and I'll update soon.

Acro

**Reader Replies:**

**WannaBArtist: **If only I knew how to spell certain jinxes, I would have been more detailed. Oh well. Thanks for the compliment.

**Gentileschi: **Yup! Hermione just blew up! Man, I did that to my sister once except minus the jinxes and she was screaming like a little girl (and she's seven years older than me). It was priceless! Pansy is a word that I cannot say but she is crucial to the story. pout Oh well. And as for Hermione being on Draco's bed, I doubt that will be the last times she'll ever be on it. (Get your minds out of the gutter!)

**Sabi4ever: **Wow! Thanks for the enthusiasm! I LIKE IT TOO! Lol. Thanks for the review! Hope you continue reading it.

**Emma Barrows: **huggles Emma because she's so awesome Thanks for all your awesome reviews and support! It makes me so happy!

**spicy-eab: **Don't thank me! I should be thanking you! It's my job to update frequently! I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Keep reading!

**maryo1: **Um, sure, have at her. hands Pansy to maryo Have fun!

**SiriusJamesRemus'sgirl: **Well, yeah, of course he likes Hermione better! I mean, just what kind of an author would I be if I didn't show some interest. (A really crappy one?) yeah, Pansy does need to be dropped…of a cliff somewhere! shudders I despise Pansy. I think I might start a Pansy's hate sight called "Petition to re-release Pansy Parkinson into the wild (where she belongs)!"

**runaway mental patient: **Hmmm…not a bad idea. But I'm not getting rid of Pansy until chappie 13 so I guess you'll have to wait! Thanks for the review!

"My only love,

Spawned from my only hate…" –Romeo and Juliet

**Bix: **Well, I certainly am glad that you were in the right place at the right time! I mean, what would an author be without their precious reviewers? Anyway, thanks so much. I'm glad you like my sorry! My friend was all like "It's about damn time she did something about the stupid snob!" Glad you like it. Hope you keep reading. Thank you, come again.

**pixie: **Why thank you!

**kay345: **Thanks. I can't wait until I finally get rid of Pansy, no matter how well I portray her, as I'm sure most of my reviewers are.

**Monday Morning: **Yup, though he could tell her off better and he will…eventually.

**Angelic Night Goddess: **Thanks. Doesn't everyone hate Pansy?

**HPaggie09: **Gladly.

**Red and Gold: **I'm glad you love my story, but keep a respectable distance. I don't need to get a retraining order, do I? LOL. Anyway, thanks for all the great reviews, R&G. I hope you keep reading!

**gcho: **I will, soon!

**secretdragon: **I'm sure he will eventually. I guess we'll just have to wait, hm?

**c-dog: **Heh. Well, I hate Pansy and you hate Pansy and well hate Pansy! Isn't that enough for her and Draco never to be together?

**Tears-That-Fall: **Yes! I have a habit of writing really fast until I get bored with what I'm writing.

**dreamaker13: **Thanks. I hope you keep reading it! -

**kerry: **Yeah. Some people need to get it that we really wanna know what happens next. There' this Herm/Draco story I'm reading called Second Time Around, by SnOgFeSt and it hasn't been updated in a while! I'm beginning to lose hope.

**bellgirl: **Thanks for the reviews. I hope you keep reading! I'll update soon, kay?

**Hermione-Granger-420: **Thanks! I doubt I'm the best but thanks. Not sure if I'll kill Pansy off or not. Be alert for it okay?

23 reviews! Man! I'm so grateful to all my beautiful reviewers! Thank you so much! I mean, I never had so many reviews for any story I ever wrote! (Does no one like OC's?) Anyway, I love ya'll, in a mutual way! Keep reviewing!


	11. Hermione in Distress

**It Wasn't Enough**

**By: Acro**

**Chapter Ten:**

Hermione in Distress

* * *

_Malfoy Manor_

_11:18 AM_

Hermione was resting on her bed, staring up at the ceiling dazedly and almost drifting off to sleep. She rolled over on her side and stared out the windows. Something small and brown was flecked against the gray, cloudy sky and it was drawing nearer to Hermione's room. Hermione sat up on her bed and squinted, trying to make out the little object in the sky. She jumped off the bed, pushed open the balcony doors, and stepped out into the cloudy day. When soon the thing was close enough for the brunette to understand what it was, she stopped dead, her breath catching in her throat.

It was an owl.

Hermione had bought an owl for her parent when she moved out of their house, so that if there was some kind of emergency, she would know because they would send her a note and tell her what was wrong. Hermione's heart began to race as the brown owl names Brownie (her parents had named it) drew closer and closer to her. She gulped as the owl perched itself on the balcony rail in front of Hermione. With shaking hands, Hermione detached the letter from Brownie's leg. The dark, brown owl affectionately nipped her thumb and then took off back in the direction from whence it had come.

Hermione retreated into her room and sat down on her bed once more, the note still folded up neatly. She was afraid to open it and see what emergency her parents needed to tell her. She sat on her bed, simply staring at the letter, for a long time. A couple times, she set it down on the bed and rubbed her eyes. After a little bit of a pep talk, Hermione took up the note once more and began to unfold it. When it was open, she stopped, not sure if she really wanted to read it. She took a deep breath and read the little but that was written on the notebook paper.

_Hermione_

_Don't worry! Everything's fine! Your father just had a minor heart attack and is in the hospital. I'm sure he's going to be fine. Don't worry about a thing and there's no reason for you to come home._

_Love_

_Mum_

Hermione reread the letter several times and let out the breath she'd been subconsciously holding in. She folded up the note, resolutely jumped down from her bed, and moved over to her dresser. She opened the drawers and began pulling out a few outfits. Even though her mother said she didn't need to come home, she was going to anyway. Her father was in the hospital and her mother did not need to be alone in her house during that time.

Draco heard the sounds of shuffling, the opening and closing of dresser drawers, and Hermione moving about in her room. He stood up from the armchair he was sitting in, signing Ministry papers and looking over several case files. He set down the papers on the seat and exited his room. He moved over to Hermione's door and knocked very softly.

"Come in," was her almost inaudible reply.

Draco entered the room to see Hermione placing outfits and books into her trunk as if she was planning on leaving.

"Where are you going?" he asked. Hermione took up the letter from her mother from the top of her dresser and handed it to Draco who read it over twice. "I see. She said you didn't have to come home, though."

"And that's supposed to stop me?" she replied, stopping her packing and looking up at him. "My mum is all alone in her house, worrying to death about my dad. I need to see her…I need to see him. I hope you'll understand and let me go, Malfoy. It's really important."

Draco sighed and read the letter once more before handing it back to Hermione. She took it, folded it up, and set it in her trunk on the rest of her possessions.

"When do you want to leave?" he asked, surrendering.

Hermione smiled sadly at him. "As soon as possible."

* * *

_Draco's Limousine_

_12:30 PM_

Hermione and Draco sat across from each other. Hermione's face was contorted with suppressed rage. Draco, Pansy, and she had gotten into a row before leaving. Pansy had insisted on coming and Hermione had insisted on her staying. In the end, it was a meaningless battle of swearwords and name-calling between Pansy and Hermione before, finally, Draco agreed to by Pansy whatever she wanted when they got back.

Hermione was staring blankly out the window, her head propped up on her hand. Her eyes were glazed over and she had an expression of deep thought. Her hair was dangling in her face and her brow was furrowed in worry.

The limousine rode on for about an hour and all the while, Hermione and Draco never said a word to each other. Mainly because Hermione was too busy thinking to say anything and Draco didn't know what to say in a moment like that. He took to furrowing his brow and staring with mock interest at his cuticles and fingernails.

Not too much later, the limousine stopped outside a regular-sized muggle house.

* * *

_Granger Residence_

_1:43 PM_

The house was a regular muggle house. It had a lawn, though it was browning with the passing autumn, trees, and a mailbox. Hermione stepped out of the car first when the chauffer opened the door for her, Draco close behind her. The front door opened and a woman, aging slightly, was standing there looking at her daughter. Hermione wasted no time in rushing up to her mother and hugging her while the chauffer and Draco retrieved the trunks.

"Mum!" Hermione cried, burying he face in the older woman's shoulder and nearly crying.

"Hermione!" gasped Mrs. Granger. "I told you that you didn't have to come…"

"I know, mum," Hermione replied, "but I wanted to. I was hoping you might want some company."

Mrs. Granger smiled and opened her mouth to respond when she noticed Draco approaching behind Hermione.

"And who is this?" she asked, eyeing Draco curiously and with a small, welcoming smile on her face. "Your boyfriend, Hermione?"

Hermione's face flushed red immediately and Draco stopped dead, his face contorting in an awkward and embarrassed expression. He dropped the trunk and it landed on his foot. He managed to muffle the holler of pain and grab up to trunk once more.

"No! Mum! This is my boss, Draco Malfoy!" she squeaked out in a slightly raised voice.

"What does that mean?" questioned Mrs. Granger. "That you can't date him?"

"He's engaged mum!" Hermione replied, feeling her face flush a deeper shade of red and hearing Draco snort a little behind her.

"Oh, I see," replied Mrs. Granger. "Well, come in, come in."

Hermione, Draco and the chauffer all entered. Hermione stayed in her old room and Mrs. Granger put Draco up in the spare bedroom/office. Once the trunks were deposited in the right rooms, Draco dismissed the chauffer and the limousine disappeared.

A few minutes later, Draco, Hermione, and Mrs. Granger found themselves sitting around the table drinking tea and chatting.

"So, what kind of business do you do for Mr. Malfoy, sweetie?" Mrs. Granger asked. Hermione choked on her tea, imagining the look that her mother would give her if she said that she was working as his maid.

"Well, mum—" she began, nervously, but was cut off by Draco.

"She's my personal assistant, Mrs. Granger," he said, taking a gulp of his coffee. "My boss asked me if I could put her up after that thing happened with the criminal."

"Oh, yes," said Mrs. Granger, slightly distracted. "The criminal. How have you been doing since then, Hermione?"

"Good, mum," Hermione replied, setting her cup down. She cleared her throat and looked at her mother with concerned eyes. "Mum…how's dad doing?"

"He's fine, Hermione," she replied, finishing her tea and setting the cup down on the saucer. "He's awake. If you like, we can go visit him a little later. The hospital is just keeping him a little long to run some tests and check his heart stability. They think he'll be back home in no time. You two really didn't have to come."

"Nonsense, mum," Hermione protested. "I wanted to come and see how you were doing. Besides, I haven't visited in ages so I thought this was as good a time as any." Mrs. Granger smiled at her daughter sweetly and then stood up.

"I think I'll have a nap before we go visit your father," she said and turned to head toward the stairs. "It was good to meet you Mr. Malfoy."

"Likewise," replied Draco politely.

Hermione finished the rest of her tea and then stood up, glancing down at Draco for a moment.

"I'm going to take a shower, Malfoy," she said. "Feel free to explore the house but be wary of the rooms you enter, alright?"

Draco nodded and Hermione exited the kitchen, leaving him there to finish his tea. When he was finish with his coffee and stared around the kitchen. He laughed inwardly as he reminded himself that he was sitting in a muggle house. The thought of Draco Malfoy, or any Malfoy for that matter, even visiting a muggle residence was once laughable. He stood up and moved over to the counter, looking at a plastic box-like device with small buttons on it. Draco pressed his finger on one of the buttons and the machine let out a beep that made Draco take an alarmed step backward and decide to leave the other things in the kitchen alone.

Hermione returned a short while later in a blouse and faded jeans. Her hair was still damp and a towel was draped over her shoulders. She entered and looked at Draco for a moment with a curious expression on her face.

"Have you been sitting here the whole time?" she asked.

"No," he replied, setting his coffee cup on the counter.

"Then you explored the house?" Hermione continued.

"No," he repeated bluntly.

Hermione gave him a curious glance and then turned her eyes to the window to see that rain was lashing against the glass and the sky was thundering. She sighed, cleaned out the cups, and plopped down on the couch. She ran a hand stressfully through her damp, brown hair and stared at the floor, thinking hard about something. Draco, very hesitantly, moved over to the couch and sat down next to her, letting his feeling of awkwardness hang in the air.

"You didn't have to come," she said after a long, awkward silence.

"I know," he replied, letting his elbows rest on his knees and allowing his hands to fall between the gap of them.

"Then why did you?" Hermione persisted, feeling a slight blush creeping onto her face. Draco shrugged.

"I guess I felt obliged to," he replied.

Hermione was quiet for a little while long until Mrs. Granger appeared from the stairway. She had her coat and shoes on and was smiling lightly at them.

"Shall we go visit your father now, Hermione?" she asked, staring at her daughter.

"Um, sure," Hermione replied. "Let me just go put my hair up real quick and then we'll go okay?"

Hermione hurried up the stairs and left Draco and Mrs. Granger alone in the living room. She was smiling at him and he did his best to smile genuinely instead of the normal smirk he was so used to.

"Will you be joining us?" she asked.

"Um, no," he replied, adjusting his weight from one for to the other. "It's not my place…"

Hermione emerged from the stairs with her hair up in a loose bun and her coat draping over he shoulder. Her mother and she started for the front door. Hermione stopped and looked back at him.

"Coming?" she inquired, raising her eyebrows.

Draco stopped short, looked at her, and then followed slowly after her. Mrs. Granger gave a quick smile and all three of them left the house and gathered into the car. They drove for a little while until the came to the front of a tall, white building with a red cross on the roof. They all clambered out of the car and then started toward the front doors, with Hermione in the lead, Mrs. Granger after her, and Draco holding up the rear.

* * *

_Southern Hospital_

_3:13 PM_

"Can I help you with something?" asked the receptionist, looking up at them from the magazine she'd been reading.

"Um…" began Hermione.

"We're here to visit my husband, Richard Granger," Mrs. Granger spoke up.

"Fill these out real quick and then go to room 211."

Mrs. Weasley filled out the paper with ease and then the three of them began down the corridor and toward the room labeled _211, Granger, Richard._ There was a window on the outside of the room and Hermione looked at her father as he flipped through the channels of his television with his remote. When he was finished, he sighed and looked up, seeing his daughter and his wife looking at him through the glass. He gestured for them to come in and the followed obediently.

Draco stood outside the room, with his hands in the pockets of his slacks as he watched Hermione hug her father and talk with him a little. Mr. Granger looked up at Draco and said something to Hermione that mad her blush slightly and become very flustered. Draco chuckled, able to guess what he had said. Pretty soon, Mr. Granger was gesturing for Draco to enter as well. He was hesitant to approach the bedside but eventually, Mr. Granger wanted to get a better look at him. About an hour passed and soon, Hermione, Mrs. Granger, and Draco left the hospital.

"See, Hermione," said her mother finally. "You're father thought the same thing of Draco as when I first saw him."

Draco grinned and Hermione's cheeks turned slightly pink.

**A/N: **Well, that's chapter ten. Tell me what you think, okay

* * *

? 


	12. Pansy's Lust Potion

**It Wasn't Enough**

**By: Acro**

**Chapter Eleven:**

Pansy's Lust Potion

* * *

_Draco's Limousine_

_2:27 PM_

The day after Hermione had gone to visit, she was heading back to Malfoy Manor again. She was in lighter spirits than she had been since she had come to stay with Draco and Pansy, because the sight of her father in relatively good health had made her feel loads better. She couldn't suppress the smile that kept creeping onto her lips on the ride home. Draco also noticed her eyes had a strange, cheerful glint in them. She stared out the window, and for the first time in a long time, actually saw the world.

Though there was a joyful air about the limousine, Hermione and Draco, when they made eye contact, drifted into an awkward sort of silence. Draco sometimes stared at Hermione when she wasn't looking. He admired her silently. He somehow enjoyed marveling at her silky brown hair and slightly tan complexion. The dreamy look she got in her eyes when she was looking out the window also fascinated him.

As if feeling his eyes boring into the side of her head, she turned to look at him and he tore his eyes of her, making him look out the window instead of her. She tilted her head slightly when he looked away with an awkward expression but shouldered it off. She gazed at his appearance, slightly smitten with his appearance. His hair was still slightly slicked back from the mornings gel. His silvery eyes were glazed and distant. He was pale as ever, and, for the first time in most her life, she admitted that he had become a little handsome. Mostly she restrained that thought, thinking of all the times he had insulted her and called her nasty, revolting names. She even thought of the time one of his misdirected curses had caused her teeth to grow huge. She sighed and turned her attention to the approaching mansion.

* * *

_Malfoy Manor_

_2:39 PM_

Hermione and Draco arrived back at Malfoy Manor to find Pansy standing outside, clutching a magazine in one hand and staring at the limousine expectantly. Draco got out of the limousine first, Pansy running up to him as best as she could in her two-inch heels. She squealed, pulled Draco into the usual, over-dramatic hug, and then began rambling on about the thing she wanted him to buy her. Secretly, she moved behind her fiancée and slammed the car door shut in Hermione's face with her foot.

"Pansy!" snapped Draco.

"Oops!" cried Pansy, feigning innocence. "I'm just not used to her being around, Drakie!"

'_Yeah, sure you're not,' _thought Hermione, opening the door again and stepping out.

Pansy gave her a look that was of venom and bad intention. Hermione gave her a confused look, but then followed the two engaged people up the stairs and into the Manor. Draco loosened his green tied and started up the stairs with Pansy at his heels, still barking about her _'new present.' _Just as the future Mrs. Malfoy reached the top of the first staircase, she stopped and smirked down at Hermione, making the brunette shiver.

Hermione shook it off and then began up the stairs herself. She stepped into her room when she reached the door, still hearing Pansy through the wall as she spoke with Draco. Hermione took her sweater off and tossed it in the hamper before removing her jeans. She grabbed he pajamas out of her top dresser drawer. Even though it was early in the afternoon, the sudden relief of a good amount of stress had left rather drained. She pulled on a T-shirt and navy blue pajama pants. She stretched and left her bedroom to get some lunch from the kitchen and just as she closed her door, Pansy was exiting Draco's room looking rather smug about something.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Draco was reclining back in his desk chair, rubbing his temples and taking deep calming breaths. Pansy's constant blathering had left him irritated and with a growing headache. When finally she had left, he breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed back into his chair. He could hear voices outside his door and jumped up, rushing the door to immediately stop the argument that would most likely be escalating from between the two females outside his chambers. When he got there, however, whatever argument might have been was dowsed with Hermione's final comment.

"Pansy, I don't care what you're up to, and I'm not arguing with you when I'm in a relatively good mood," she said and the, pushing past Pansy, strode over to the staircase and disappeared down it.

Draco glanced at Pansy and retreated back into his room where he plopped down on the bed and returned to rubbing his temples.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Hermione got a sandwich from the kitchen, ate it quickly, washed it down with some water, and then went back up the stairs where she looked down both hallways. There was no sign of anyone. The only way you would have known anyone was awake in this house was that there was some form of red smoke coming out of Pansy's room. Hermione raised her eyebrows in that direction but said nothing.

'_Maybe she'll burn to death…' _she thought bitterly, as she began down toward her room.

She stopped at Draco's door when she heard pacing in his room and listened but he was not speaking and the only thing to be heard was his feet shuffling against the floor. She was tempted to crack open the door and peek in but the thought of maybe being caught pushed her onward and into her room, where she lay down on her bed and drifted into a dreamless, relaxing sleep.

Draco was becoming frustrated with the increasingly painful migraine he had. He rubbed his temples more forcefully and uttered relaxation charms but everything only seemed to make it worse. He was about to throw himself onto his bed and throw a tantrum like a child when someone knocked on his door.

"What?" he snapped, not caring who was there.

"Drakie, it's me," came Pansy's honeyed voice.

"Go away, Pansy," replied Draco tersely. "I have a headache."

"I have something that might help your headache," she said, and Draco, desperate to relieve himself of the agony in his head, waved his wand and the door opened.

Pansy crossed the threshold and moved over to him with a glass of red liquid. She handed it to him and he eyed it rather suspiciously.

"I thought you might be a bit tense with all of the stress you were under, so I concocted this Relaxation Solution," Pansy explained convincingly.

It was not until Draco had emptied the glass that he noted that a Relaxation Solution was not supposed to be crimson, but light blue. It was too late however and he felt something growing inside of him that took hold of all his senses.

* * *

_Malfoy Manor_

_9:10 PM_

Hermione opened her eyes slightly and blinked to gather her surroundings. She sat up and rubbed her eyes slightly. She wasn't sure what had woken her up since she had been sleeping peacefully. It took her a moment to register that there were odd sounds to be heard in Draco's room. She jumped down off her bed, still half-asleep, crept out of the door and over to Draco's door, pressed he ear against the solid oak. Almost instantly, Hermione knew what the sounds were. It was Draco and Pansy, both moaning in desire and passion. Pansy was letting out cries of pleasure and Draco was gasping out a name she couldn't quite place.

Hermione backed up from the door and started down the corridor toward the stairs. Before she knew what was happening, she found herself running. She stumbled down the stairs, falling down the last of them, sitting weakly on the marble floor before regaining her composure and starting toward the drawing room where she sat down in a comfortable armchair. She put her head in her hands and sat hunched over.

'_What's wrong with me?' _she thought, running a hand through her slightly messy hair. '_What do I care what Malfoy does with his fiancée? I am _not_ jealous of her!' _Hermione closed her eyes for a moment. '_Then why do I care?'_

Hermione closed her eyes and reclined in the armchair, wiping away any unneeded tears that were threatening to through her peace of mind out of balance. She rubbed her forehead for a moment and took a deep breath. She let relaxation wash over her body and soon she was drifting back into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

_The Next Morning…_

_Malfoy Manor_

_7:21 AM_

Pansy rested on Draco's bed, staring up at the ceiling with pursed lips. Her eyes were narrowed as she recalled the night…er…and afternoon before, when she and Draco were "spending time together." Her potion, her lust potion, had not worked as well as she had hoped. Sure, she had gotten what she wanted but…then it became what she didn't want. Instead of Draco gasping hers, Pansy Parkinson's, his fiancée's, name, he had been calling out the mudblood's.

Pansy bit her lower lip in fury and rolled over, clutching the sheet to her body and looking at the peaceful face of her fiancée. She gritted her teeth, jumped out of the bed, and grabbed Draco's green robe, wrapping it around her body and storming out of the room. She stomped down the corridor and staircases and into the drawing room where Hermione was sleeping peacefully. Ferociously, Pansy marched over to Hermione and smacked the brunette, causing the muggleborn witch to jump, yelp, and clap her hand to her cheek.

After Hermione had gathered her bearings, she looked up and saw Pansy standing above her, ready to strike again. Hermione ducked her second blow and attempted to evade the third but was stricken hard across the face once more. Hermione managed to push Pansy out of the way so she could stand up.

"What's wrong with you? What did I do!" managed Hermione, rubbing her inflamed cheek gingerly.

She opened her mouth to say something else, but Pansy smacked Hermione across the other cheek. Hermione snapped and smacked Pansy back, not able to control herself anymore. Pansy stood stunned, touching the offended cheek. Her eyes were wide in shock for a moment but soon turned angry and vengeful as she slapped Hermione again, stomped on her foot, and raised her arm to punch her.

"Learn your place, mudblood!" she yelled in fury. Before her fist could connect with Hermione's face, however, she was stopped by a strong hand. Pansy and Hermione looked up to see it was Draco who stopped her.

"Pansy, we need to talk," he growled and dragged his fiancée up the stairs and into his room.

Hermione watched them go, her eyes filled slightly with sorrow. When they had disappeared, she walked very slowly into the kitchen where she started making herself breakfast, refusing to let any of the house-elves help.

* * *

_Meanwhile in Draco's room…_

Draco locked his door and Pansy gave a seductive grin.

"Not quite satisfied, Drakie?" she asked, letting his green robe slip down her shoulders slowly.

"No, Pansy," he barked, making Pansy stop dead. "I am most certainly _not _satisfied!"

Pansy recoiled and stared at him confused. He pounded his fist on his desk and spun around to glare at her. She gulped and took a few cautious steps backwards.

"It disgusts me that you had to stoop to using a lust potion on me to fulfill your selfish desires," he snapped. "Now I have an even worse headache than when you gave me that nasty brew!"

"But Drakie…" whimpered Pansy in her defense. "No 'buts', Pansy! Now, leave me! Go to your room! I don't want to see you for the rest of the day! Don't bother Granger and call down to the elves for your meals! I'm revolted with you!"

Pansy's eyes were brimming with hurt tears and she turned and ran out of his room. She slammed her door when she entered her room and that made Draco wince. Loud noises did not help headaches. He slowly exited his room and started down the stairs. He looked into the drawing room to see that Hermione was no longer in there. He then entered the kitchen and Hermione was sitting at a small table, rubbing her red cheek and looking at her already purpling toes.

"Ouch," he muttered, making her look up from her injury and from the scone sitting half-eaten in front of her.

"Sounds like you had a good time last night," Hermione replied, looking back at her toes and touching them gingerly with her fingers.

Draco scowled slightly at the scorn in her voice but let it slide as he made for the cabinets to get some food himself. An awkward silence fell over them and Hermione cleared her throat before finishing her scone, standing, and leaving the room.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, before you totally go and start calling me evil and cursing me out, let me do a little explaining. Most of this story was preplanned so I know what I'm doing. Review and chew me out or whatever, but I AM NOT CHANGING THE PLAN! So there.

**Reader replies:**

**Monday Mornings: **Gah! How I hate typos! It's just, when I reread my story, I make the auto corrections in my head so I don't wee them when I look at the story. I'm sorry! I should really get someone to beta-read my stories before I post them! When I complete the story, I'll go back and revise everything, I promise!

**maryo1: **I took Draco, looked him in my basement, and now every night, I have my bloody way with him! Just Kidding! I wish! If Draco's too nice, I can always change that you know?

**dreamaker13: **Oh yes. I very much plan on continuing! I mean, you guys rule with all of these reviews I could never disappoint you!

**DrAcO HeRmIoNe 4eva: **I'm glad you're enjoying my story! I did take the liberty of reading Parents to I'm glad you're enjoying my story! I did take the liberty of reading Parents to Young and now I'm all addicted and stuff! Anyway, thanks for the recommendations! I'll check out Temporary Insanity in a few days maybe! Thanks for reviewing!

**WannaBArtist: **I hope you got the 'bitch slap' you wanted in this chapter! I know it doesn't really seem like a bitch slap but oh well. It's okay if you like to hit people, I like to hit people, and everyone wants to hit someone in their life, it's only a matter of taking the initiative and actually doing it! - Thanks for the review!

**zoey-lou: **I'm glad I could bring you into Post-Hogwarts stories! I hope mine won't be the only one you read since there are several really go one on A good example is Second Time Around by SnOgFeSt. It's really quite good.

**Emma Barrows: **Thanks again for the reviews Emma and keep on reading! -

**Gentileschi: **I'm still undecided about Herm's dad but I'll come up with a decision eventually. As for the Blaise thing, I understand it was prolly a little random but I liked it. I'm sure Hermione's life will get _a little _better by the end of the story. Hope you keep reading!

**SiriusJamesRemus'sgirl: **That site won't be up for a while, too lazy to buy a site or start a free one. Oh well. Oh, and I like it when Herms and Drakie flirt too! It just make me glow with pride at my own daring! As for Ron, he'll be showing up soon, so look out for him, not like it's going to be easy to miss him.

**Benji Girl: **Aw, you're not a loser. I cry a lot too when I read fics! I just read a fic that was recommended to me by Draco Hermione 4eva and I cried a lot during it! Don't worry! Everyone has emotions1

**sporty12gd4u: **Aw, thanks! I'll update soon, okay?

**Bix: **Actually, the idea I got for the parents' thinking he was her boyfriend was actually from personal experience! My mom did that with my blood brother in the fifth grade but looking back now, it was funny!

**hotskittles: **Aw, I don't have any problems with chapter 10 when I go to check it out! I hope you'll try again and get to read it or I'll email to chapter to you personally, okay? AND they'll get together when I say so!

**Sabi4ever: **I'm glad you luv it! I hope you always luv it! I'll update soon for you, since you're so enthusiastic!

**Angelic Night Goddess: **Aw, who doesn't love the fluffiness of Draco and Hermione! I know I'll always love it!

**roboticruth: **Thank you very very very very very very much! And now that I reread that chappie I realize, I did say Mrs. Weasley! I'm sorry! I'll get to fixing it eventually!

16 reviews! Thanks so much! I've never had so many reviews for any story I've ever written! You guys are the greatest! Please keeping reading a reviewing!

Acro (well, ya'll can call my Kokri-chan.)


	13. Reunion with Ron

**It Wasn't Enough**

**By: Acro**

**Chapter Twelve:**

Reunion with Ron

* * *

_The Ministry of Magic_

_12:52 PM_

Hermione reclined back into the chair behind Harry's desk as she flipped the page of the book she was reading. Harry, Draco and Slyphes were at a meeting with Haren and Draco had somehow reasoned that Hermione should come to Ministry with him that day. She set the book down in her lap as the door open and Tonks entered with two cups. She handed Hermione a cup of water.

"Thanks, Tonks," she said, taking a large gulp of the water and setting the cup down on the desk.

"You're welcome," Tonks replied. "So how goes it at Malfoy Manor? Is all well?"

"Relatively," Hermione said, trying to keep her lips from pursing. Memories of Pansy and Draco a few days ago were still fresh in her mind and as she thought about it, she found it disgusted her. "I'm still alive, aren't I?"

"I guess," Tonks murmured, "but I could definitely feel the tension between Malfoy and you when you walked in. I thought perhaps something might have happened."

"No, everything's fine," the brunette replied, calmly taking another sip of her water. "Malfoy's being Malfoy, and Pansy is being Pansy." Hermione's eyes narrowed at the thought of Pansy.

"I'm presuming that you and Pansy aren't necessarily gal pals yet?" questioned Tonks with a raised eyebrow.

Hermione snorted. "That'll be a cold day in July. I can't stand her." She stopped from ranting on about all the horrible things that the future Mrs. Malfoy had done to her and went back to reading her book and sipping her water.

Soon, the door creaked open and Harry, Draco, Haren, and Slyphes all entered. Hermione closed her book and sat up, preparing to leave only to have Draco plop down into his chair and relax. Hermione furrowed her brow in thought but didn't say anything. She was not waiting for very long before the door opened again and a familiar face, topped with messy, red hair entered the room. Hermione and the person stopped and gawked at each other for a moment.

"Ron?" she asked, squinting as if daring her eyes to make her wrong.

"'Mione?" the redhead replied. "'Mione! It is you! Wow! Long time no see!"

"Er…yeah," Hermione replied, forcing a smile to grace her lips. Draco snorted at her attempts but closed his eyes and rested his arms under his head.

"Well, I didn't believe it was true. Draco Malfoy is actually an auror," Ron snickered. "I guess that means hell froze over?"

"Stuff it, Weasley!" snapped Draco. Ron raised a slightly sardonic brow and then looked back at Hermione.

"Well, 'Mione, you look—" he stopped and eyed her over, "—you look just—wow."

"Er…thanks, Ron," she replied, fidgeting uneasily in her seat. "You look good too. How's the quidditch thing coming along?"

"Great! I just started my keeper position with the Chudley Cannons," he replied, sitting down across from her. "How's work at the Flourish and Blotts? Have you been promoted to manager yet?"

"Um, about that, Ron…" began Hermione, still looking rather apprehensive.

"She's not working at the Flourish and Blotts anymore, Weasley," Draco interjected, opening one eyes and giving him a steely stare.

"How would you know, Malfoy?" snapped Ron, glaring at the platinum blonde head of his archenemy.

"Because—" Hermione once again began only to be cut off by Draco once more.

"Because she'd working for me, in my house," Draco retaliated. "She _lives_ with me now."

It was impossible for Draco to stifle a smirk. The look of utter shock and horror on Ron's face was priceless. He looked from Draco to Hermione, whose face was tinted ever so slightly with pink. She was not looking at him, or anybody for that matter. She was focusing on her fingernails as if they were extremely interesting. Ron then looked up to Harry, who nodded, with a look of slight disgust on his face.

"'Mione, is that true?" Ron asked, turning back to the brunette who was squirming nervously under his gaze.

"Yes," she said so quietly that it was almost inaudible.

Ron's ears turned bright red and he stood up. "'Mione if you needed a job, I could have helped. And if you'd needed a place to stay, you could have asked me. I'd have put you up."

Hermione felt guilt rising in the bit of her stomach. She gulped slightly and nodded.

"I know," she replied, "but Malfoy was in the right place at the right time. Besides, Ron, it would have been too awkward for me if I'd stayed with you."

"So instead you're staying with him?" Ron pointed an accusing finger at Draco and the blonde man's eyebrows rose. "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's spy?"

Draco jumped to his feet, glaring at Ron. "Watch it, Weasley! You're walking on thin ice with that one!"

"Oh, what, Malfoy?" snapped Ron, obviously in a rage. "Don't like remembering how you went down in flames when we found out you were intercepting our owls? Hermione, did you know he was plotting to kill us? Me, Harry, and _you! _He was on the oppo—"

"Silencio!" Draco screamed, pointing his wand at Ron. Ron's mouth kept moving as he barked out things that Hermione couldn't hear. "Shut up, Weasley! You know very well I switched sides at the last minute! I saw the kind of things Voldemort was doing to people! He did it to me and my family you idiot! That's why I went over to your side! Now shut up or I'll jinx you into the next century!" Draco was huffing with his wand still pointed at Ron's chest. He dropped his hand to his side, took up his cloak, and started for the door. "Let's go, Granger."

Hermione did not follow him at first. Her mind was full with all that she'd just heard. Draco had been on the Dark Lord's side? He'd been a Death Eater? He'd been plotting against them. But then he'd changed, right? He was good now, wasn't he?

"Granger!" came Draco's solid, unwaveringly furious voice.

Hermione shook the thoughts aside, bid farewell to everyone and followed Draco out the door. They were waiting outside the lift when the Silencing Charm had worn off on Ron and he came marching out. He grabbed Hermione by the arm and turned her toward him.

"Hermione," he said in a soft voice. "Come with me. It can be like old times again. Just me and you."

"She doesn't want you anymore, Weasley," barked Draco not looking away from the lift. Both Hermione and Ron looked up at him.

"Shut up! I wasn't talking to you, Malfoy," Ron retaliated. "'Mione…I know I was a jerk last time and I'm sorry. Can you forgive me? Can you give me a second chance?"

Hermione hesitated, not looking at either of the men, and then, rather resolutely, she said, "No, Ron, I can't. I understand you're sorry but I stopped liking you that way a long time ago. I'm older, wiser now, Ron. I'm a big girl now. I can take care of myself. I don't need you protecting me anymore."

The lift arrived and the door slid open, revealing that it was empty except for a couple memos that were floating around in there. Hermione entered after Draco, the blonde Slytherin Prince standing behind her. Hermione turned to see Ron still standing there, looking at her. Hermione gave him a small smile and said, "Bye, Ron," just as the door was closing. Ron, however, had not actually been looking at Hermione. He had been looking at Draco who had been smirking rather evilly.

* * *

_Draco's Limousine_

_2:06 PM_

Hermione and Draco drove back to the mansion rather slower than usual. Hermione was deathly quiet as she stared out the window. Her brow was furrowed in both anger and thought. She was upset with Draco for falling for Ron's attempt to start a row between them, whereas she was confused about the things she had heard during the row. She rubbed her forehead slightly and closed her eyes in an attempt to relax.

Draco looked over at her leaning against the window with her eyes closed. Her silky, brown hair draped in her face like a soft curtain, casting a shadow over her skin. Her brow was furrowed in concentration and frustration. Draco soon found himself entranced by her face and spent several long seconds simply staring at her until she turned her angry eyes to him and he drew back, not enjoying the look she was giving him.

"What?" he asked, folding his arms over his chest and giving her an equally somber glare.

"You're a real adult, you know that?" Hermione replied, sitting up straight. "Starting that row with Ron! You two argued like teenagers! We aren't in Hogwarts anymore!"

"Wh-what? You're getting mad at me for something Weasley began! I did not start that argument!" Draco bit back, looking thoroughly offended. "You're the one who has history with him! Not me!"

Hermione opened her mouth to protest but stopped, finding no way to counter. "You're right."

Suddenly, an awkward silence fell over the two as they sat in the car looking at each other. For a few moments, Hermione searched for…for something in his eyes that would dowse and deny all that Ron had said but there was none. She looked away and turned her gaze instead back out the window. Draco sighed and began folding up the sleeves of one of his arms until he could see the offending mark.

"Granger," he said, making her look at him once more.

He lifted his arm up and exposed the Dark Mark to her. Her eyes widened momentarily as she stared at it and then her mouth became a grim line. She looked at his face, which was solid and showed no regret.

"So it's true then?" she asked. "That you were a Death Eater?"

Draco looked at the tattoo on his arm and winced slightly. "Yes."

"I see," said Hermione coldly, turning her eyes to the window once. '_But…he's changed…right?'_ Hermione thought. _'That's why he came over to our side.'_

"It's just like you to judge, Granger," murmured Draco, rolling down his sleeves and looking out the window as well.

* * *

_Malfoy Manor_

_5:34 PM_

Hermione spent a good time after she got home in her room by herself. She didn't want to see anyone or be bothered at any time. She just wanted to be alone with her thoughts. She just lay on her bed for hours on end, looking up at the ceiling or burying her face in her pillow. She mind was filled with unanswered questions and her body was weak and drained from the busy day. It was not until long after they'd been home that guilt began piling up in the pit of her stomach for hounding Draco without reason. She gently climbed down off her bed after the guilt was too much and left her room. She stopped outside his room, her arm positioned to knock and every ounce of her being telling her to go back to her room. Before she finally agreed with that choice, she had knocked three times and Draco's footsteps could be heard coming toward the door.

"Granger?" he asked, once he opened the door.

"Er—" she managed, preparing to say something. "I just wanted to say…I'm sorry." Draco's eyebrows rose as he surveyed Hermione. "I didn't mean to judge you. It's just—"

"You can't help it?" finished Draco for her. "Don't worry about it, Granger. I expected it." He was going to close the door but Hermione stuck her foot in the way and stopped it. "Did you need something else?"

"I wanted to thank you," she began, "for taking me in. I know it was your job and you probably had to but I'm grateful you did."

Draco smirked and moved out of the way, opening the door more. "Come in," he said and Hermione obliged, stepping into his room and out of the corridor.

* * *

**A/N: **Ooh. She went into his room. What will happen? Will she ever come out again? Read the next chapter to find out. R&R and I'll update soon.

**Reader replies:**

**Emma Barrows: **Aw, thanks Emma, I'll check up on your stories soon, okay? I know I say that a lot but I will try to get around to it. I feel bad that I keep putting you off to the side… I'm really sorry!

**mOviAnGel: **…looks around Um…Thanks so much! You seem to have read my mind about the whole 'I didn't know I loved you 'til I lost you' thing…makes me feel like I'm copying something now. Well, at any rate, I'm glad you like my story! I hope you keep reading and especially reviewing!

**Gentileschi: **I know…I had to resist the urge to vomit when I wrote this but it fit into the plot and set a little more tension between Herms and Draco, huh? Moreover, Draco screaming Hermione's name help's progress the story into a more romantic mood.

**red briar rose: **Oh, thank you. I hope you keep reading!

**Mustang7: **Oh, you flatter me! I'm no where as good as Master J.K. and most likely I won't ever be but it was incredibly sweet of you to say that.

**SpikesDreamer: **It's good you felt plenty of emotions, I mean, it wouldn't be a good story if only good things or only bad things kept happening, would it? Thanks for reviewing!

**SmilinStar: **Thanks you! Your reviewing means so much to me!

**WannaBArtist: **I'm so glad I could make you happy! That's my goal!

**ann: **Oh, I'm not as good as J.K. Rowling and actually I do want to be a writer when I grow up but I still have 4 years of high school to go first, actually I'm almost done with 9th grade. I'm glad my plot is original and I hope you keep reading!

**Angelic Night Goddess: **Hehe. I almost thought about it but then I would have blocked myself into a corner, beside I want to save my serious fist-slamming action for later!

**Bix: **Aw! Does that mean since you're going to be preoccupied that you won't have time for my story? pouts - Anyway, I'm glad you like this chapter even though Pansy is being a little to smart for Pansy. Hope you can find some time for my story after you do all the stuff you gotta do. Thanks for the review!

**baie-baie: **Don't we all want more?

**maryo1: **Don't worry. Once Pansy goes away, all will be right with Draco, right?

**NeVeRmInD2: **Oh thank you for loving my story! I'm so grateful! I hope you keep reviewing for me!

**hotskittles: **Good! If it wouldn't have worked, I would have been seriously miffed!

**SLytHeRiNcHiCk 101: **Who's Hazel again? Do you mean Pansy?

**Monday Mornings: **Aw, it's always fun to read your reviews. They're so perky and funny! Anyway, no one likes Pansy and she gonna get it eventually! - Keep reading!

**JewelBlossom: **Yup. I make it so unexpected!

**carly: **You never know what you're gonna find if you don't look.

**Red and Gold: **Good, because I'm too young and poor to avoid a lawyer or a court date. Anyway, I hope you keep reading and thanks for thinking my story is awesome!

**xangelxgirlx: **Heh. Well, I hope you keep reading but even I need to take break between chapters.

**marauderbabe289: **I'm sure everyone is awaiting the obviously soon dumping of Pansy.

**TaurusGirl: **Hmm…Pansy getting pregnant? Not a good image to have at all.

Thanks everyone for your great reviews! Please keep reading! I hope you liked this chapter and all and I look forward to updating the next chapter.

Acro


	14. Pansy's in Trouble

**It Wasn't Enough**

**By: Acro**

**Chapter Thirteen:**

Pansy's In Trouble

* * *

_Malfoy Manor_

_5:33 PM_

Hermione stood very tensely in the center of Draco's room, careful not to touch anything. Draco was locking the door. She tensed as the click of the latch let her know that she would most likely be alone in his room with him for at least five minutes. He walked over and sat down behind his desk, pulling out a piece of parchment, a quill, and an inkbottle and not looking at Hermione just yet.

"I'm going to break it off with Pansy," he said casually as if canceling his engagement was something he did on a daily basis.

"R-really?" Hermione asked, trying not to sound too excited or relieved at that news. Her heart was pounding in her rib cage and for some reason she was having a hard time standing still. "Why?"

Draco shrugged, starting to scribble something on the parchment. "Because she keeps pulling stupid stunts."

"Stupid stunts?" question Hermione, holding a little too tightly onto the rim of her shirt.

"Sit down, Granger," Draco said coolly, looking up at her with his silvery eyes. Hermione took a step back, looking for some place to sit and instead, tumbled back onto his bed. "I said sit, not lay, Granger…and fix your skirt."

Hermione could feel the blush creeping up on her cheeks as she adjusted her skirt so that it wasn't showing off her underwear anymore. She felt as if he was acting a little too formally for her comfort.

"Malfoy, I—" she began but found she didn't have any words so came up with something that had been bothering her for a while. "I've been meaning to ask you, what happened that night on my birthday?" Draco, who had been writing during their whole conversation, stopped mid-stroke of his quill and looked up at her, his eyes becoming almost liquid silver once more.

"Nothing," he said tersely. "I was just messing with your head because it was easy and fun." Hermione was not entirely convinced but dropped the subject anyway.

"Well, I should probably get back to my room," she murmured, standing up.

Draco stood up as well and followed her to the door. She was unlocking the door, preparing to leave, when Draco grabbed her by the wrist and caused her to stop. She felt her body tensing up at the increasingly stifling closeness between them.

"Um…Malfoy?" asked Hermione, not looking up at him.

Draco opened his mouth, fully wanting to say something but nothing came out. When finally he admitted that he couldn't make out any words, he released her and watched her walk back to her room. He closed the door and just stared it for a moment. Then suddenly he let his head fall down against it with a slightly loud "_thump_" sound.

"Damn," he breathed. '_What was I going to say to her anyway? If I couldn't even remember, it must not have been important.'

* * *

_

_Meanwhile…_

Hermione plopped down on her bed and buried her face in her pillow. She heard a knock at her door and looked up, expecting to see Draco ready to say whatever he had been planning to say only to find Pansy, standing furiously in the doorway, wand clutched in one had and the other balled into a fist.

Hermione reached over to her nightstand to find her wand only to discover it wasn't there. She looked down and saw it on the floor. The bed was two feet of the ground and Hermione would've had to jump down to get but with the fury in Pansy's eyes, she knew that the Slytherin wouldn't give her a chance.

"What are you doing, Pansy?" asked Hermione stalling and looking for something close by hat would come to her aid.

"You! You've taken everything from me, you filthy mudblood! Everything!" Pansy muttered through gritted teeth, clutching her wand so tightly in her right hand that it looked as if it would break. "It took my nearly all of my school years and a good few years after graduation to get in good with the Malfoys! Then you come and in two weeks later, you have all of Draco's attention!"

"Pansy, wait just a second—" but Hermione didn't have the time to finish for Pansy raised her wand.

"CRUCIO!" she screamed.

Hermione could feel searing pain rushing through her entire body like thousands of sharp, broken pieces of glass were shooting into her skin. She closed her eyes and the lights behind her eyes were flashing. She almost felt as if her heart would beat itself to death. She wriggled around in pain on her bed, gripping the blankets. It took her a moment for the pain was so intense but she let out a long, agony-filled screech that echoed throughout the whole house. Her screams sounded almost like those of a banshee.

"STUPEFY!" came a booming voice behind Pansy.

Pansy dropped her wand and the spell was released on Hermione. She relaxed on the bed, breathing heavily and sweating. Every time she closed her eyes, it was like there were fireworks exploding behind her eyelids. Her heart was still beating dangerously fast, her head was aching, and her muscles were sore from the after effects of the spell. She tried to roll over but found that her body was too drained to do anything but breathe.

Pansy lay completely motionless on the floor, her wand on the other side of the room. Draco moved silently over to Hermione. He looked over her for a moment and then touched her cheek. That sent an involuntary shudder down her spine.

"Are you alright?" he asked her, his voice a mere whisper. Hermione opened her mouth to speak but no sound came out. Instead, she closed her eyes and slowly shook her head as best as she could. Draco picked her up gently and started out of the room. He glared down at Pansy the whole time.

"If I come back," he started, his voice icy and cold, "and you're gone, you'll taste my wrath, Pansy!"

Draco proceeded into his room and set Hermione down on his bed, giving her a little room to breathe. She closed her eyes and her chest heaved up and down in heavy breaths. He rested his hand on her forehead and found that it was sopping wet. He sighed heavily and then watched as her eyes closed and she drifted off into sleep. Once he was sure she was fast asleep, he turned and left his room, entering and finding Pansy right where he'd left her. His cold eyes landed on her panicky ones as she crossed the room and snatched up her wand. He then waved his own harshly and Pansy was released from the spell.

"Pansy, what you have done this evening was absolutely disgusting," he snapped, standing rigidly and glaring down at her. "You were showing the least amount of Slytherin sense in you I have seen in a decade. I no longer wish to marry you."

"Oh, but Drakie!" she cried, crawling over to him on her knees and gripping his black slacks in her hands. "It's because you've spent too much time with the mudblood! It's gotten you sick in the head, hasn't it?"

"No, Pansy," Draco snapped, yanking his pants from her grasp, "and it would do you well not to speak to me in such an insulting manner!"

"But, Draco, I love you," she sobbed into the floor.

"I highly doubt that," he growled. "You were only in it for the money and you know it. Now get up and pack your things, you aren't staying in my home any longer!"

Before either one of them could leave the room, however, Hermione, clutching her wand furiously in one hand and holding the doorframe for support with the other, blocked the doorway. Pansy drew back slightly, but was stopped when she landed flatly against Draco's chest. She gulped.

"Pansy…" growled Hermione through gritted teeth. She lifted her wand and screamed, "APERTUM OPHERTIA!"

Pansy felt something come smashing into her face and reached up, feeling her face hesitantly. When she realized what happened, she screeched in horror. Her complexion, her perfect skin, had become crackly, saggy and wrinkly. Hairs were slowly departing from her skull and her teeth curved in and turned yellow. Suddenly, Pansy's eyes rolled back into her head and she fainted. Hermione wasted no time in doing what she had been longing to do ever since she had seen Pansy attached to Draco in Diagon Alley. She walked, rather wobbly, over to the incapacitated woman and kicked her full force in the stomach.

"I…I hate you!" she cried and could no longer hold herself up.

Draco caught Hermione under the arms before she hit the floor and scooped her up. He took her back to his room where he lay her down on his bed, tapped his wand to her chest, and murmured a sleeping spell. Within minutes, Hermione was in some cozy dreamland far from Malfoy Manor. He smirked and walked out of the room.

* * *

_Malfoy Manor_

_9:13 PM_

Hermione forced her eyes open and stared into the dark. Every inch of her skin was tingling and her head ached slightly. Her heart was still beat faster than normally. She sat up and smirked a very Malfoyish smirk as she recalled the torture that had befallen Pansy. There was no time to dwell on that anymore, though. She stood up and made for the door. Just as she was about to open it, someone else beat her to the punch and the door swung inward, making Hermione take a few steps to avoid being smacked in the face with the very solid oak of the double doors. She stumbled backwards and fell onto her butt on the floor, looking up at the tall, platinum blonde man standing above her. He looked down at her with solid, steely grey eyes that told her his talk with Pansy after my confrontation had not been a very pleasant one.

"Er—hi," she managed, taking the tense, cold, pale hand he offered to me and felt much better when she was standing.

"Pansy's gone," he said tersely, striding past her without even a glance and starting toward his desk. He sat down, sighed, and rubbed his temples. After a few moments of silence, she started for the door. "Granger."

'_Damn,' _she thought, stopping as her hand touched the doorknob and looking over at him. "Yes?"

"Now that Pansy's gone, I don't care where you go in the house," he said. "You can change what room you sleep in if you like as well."

"If you don't mind," she replied, "I would like to stay where I am. Good night, Malfoy."

Hermione looked back at him and smiled slightly. His eyes were still the solid gray that made her heart skip a beat as if she thought he were going to hex her. He looked at her for a moment and then took out a piece of parchment, a quill, and an inkbottle. He started scribbling stuff down on the parchment, furrowing his brow in thought. Hermione almost wanted to stay and watch him write. Almost. Instead, she turned the doorknob, which she had been clutching in my hand rather tightly, and exited with room, rubbing her forehead as the pain seemed to return. She took a deep, tired breath and retreated to her room, where she flopped down on the bed and fell back to sleep once more.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry this took me so long to update. Been busy and stuff and in a little bit of a writer's block. Well anyway, I hope you liked this chapter.Was that an okay way to do away with Pansy? I hope so, since no one really likes her anyway. Let me just say she'll be back later in the story but you might not see her for a couple of chapters. Anyway, R&R.

Acro

**Reader Replies:**

**silver gaze: **Oh, thank you! That means a lot to me. I hope you keep reading and I'll update soon.

**crackerdoodles101: **I'm glad this is the only non-smutty story that you've read, I'm flattered and sorry it took so long to update.

**GreenFreak: **I'll be quick in updating the next chappie, okay? Please keeping reading & reviewing!

**dmhg: **I will.

**SmilinStar: **Oh yes, grovel at my feet. LOL. J/K. Thanks. I wish I could keep Draco more in character but I never was very good with that sort of stuff. Oh well, as long as you like it, I guess.

**mOviAnGel: **Oh, you must be psychic. Anyway, please keep reading!

**Mz blond: **Oh, gee you flatter me. I'm not awesome, just mildly experienced. Anyway, thanks for the review!

**Bix: **Doesn't everyone love that pairing! I adore it! Anyway, I'll read your fic soon, okay? I'm still trying to read a HG/DM fic called Temporary Insanity that I started reading not to long ago. Some one recommended it to me so I started reading it. Don't worry, though, I'm almost done.

**luna24: **blush Aw thanks. I'll update soon just for you, okay?

**Monday Mornings: **Yeah, poor Drakie. I feel sorry for him too. He needs a break, too bad he won't be getting one anytime soon. hint, hint

**spicy-eab: **Oh, thanks! I'll update soon and try to make it better and better with each chappie.

**lydru: **I don't think anyone has told me they wanted me to finish it but I'll get there eventually. I actually had planned on this being a relatively long story. I want to reach at least 20 chapters so I'll try to get there. Maybe that will be my last chapter. Who knows?

**D/HR SHiPPER: **My typing-spelling has always been atrocious! I mean, and here I stand the county spelling bee champ and state spelling bee participant. Oh woe is me.

**baie-baie: **That typo, like "squinting as if daring her eyes to ¡make¡ her wrong." "Make" was supposed to be italicized… Stupid damn computer! Argh! Oh well…sigh. I'll update soon, okay. I just pray that my computer and doesn't make that mistake again, because I use italics a lot in my stories…

**james+lily4eva: **I will, I will, I will, okay? I try to add suspense to my stories because that means that the story stays interesting and makes you want to read on.

**Tears-That-Fall: **Does everyone want me to finish it soon? cries Is it getting boring or something? J/K. I'm getting there. There are only about ten chapters left. Is that too many or too little or just enough?

**SpicySugar: **Oh, I hope everyone was excited about this chapter. I hope everyone liked it. I try to make them good but sometimes I'm not to sure. Anyway, read on!

**c-dog: **Hey, Ron's desperate, besides, I'm not real big on Ron or anything. Pansy does need to be yelled at more, huh? Well, she gets told off in this chapter so I hope that makes you happy.

**FiReFaIrY14: **I'm glad you like my story. Keep reviewing!

Wow! I'm so glad everyone likes my story though I am a little disappointed that people want me to "hurry up and finish." Oh well. I'll update soon. Hope you like it.

Acro


	15. Dinner at the Burrow

**It Wasn't Enough**

**By: Acro**

**Chapter Fourteen:**

Dinner at the Burrow

* * *

_Malfoy Manor_

_4:19 PM_

Hermione sat stone still on her bed as she read the book in front of her. The house had been deadly quiet ever since Pansy had left. She sighed, closed the book, and dropped it on the floor with a dull 'thud'. She rolled over onto her back and stared at the high ceiling. Her eyes were slightly glazed over and she was suddenly tired. She buried her face into the pillow and sighed. So much was going on in her life, it was so stressful and she didn't know what to do, so she had ended up burying herself in reading and sleeping. There was only one problem. She had been having very odd and frightening nightmares lately and her head hurt often.

Hermione sighed, jumped off her bed, and started for the door. She didn't know where she was going but anywhere but her dark, miserable room was where she wanted to be right then. She turned the doorknob and stepped out of the room gently, letting a hand run through her slightly messy hair. She started down the corridor and toward the stairs. She turned the corner and let her hand rest on the staircase banister, stopping to think at the head of the stairs. Again, her eyes glazed over as she looked down into the dreariness of Malfoy Manor.

"Are you going to go down those stares, or just stand there, blocking the way for the rest of your days?" drawled a voice behind her. She looked up and her gazed met a pair of slightly steely gray eyes.

"Oh," she mouthed, stepping out of the way and letting him pass.

As Draco stepped past Hermione, she looked at his face. His eyes were somewhat lifeless and he had darkening circles under his eyes. His hair was not slicked back as it usually was and he had lost all bounce in his step.

'_I wonder what's got him,' _she thought. '_Maybe he's suffering from heartbreak. I mean, maybe he didn't want Pansy to go after all.'_

He continued down the second staircase and into the lobby where his footsteps disappeared. Hermione headed onto the second floor corridor and stopped. By that time, the portraits had come to stop whispering about her or murmuring secret insults to each other through their frames. Some nodded as she passed while others merely ignored her existence. That suited her fine, though. She didn't enjoy being noticed when she strolled down this corridor. For some reason, she took pleasure in looking at the paintings. Some of the corridor's occupants were mildly pleasant with her.

"Hello, Mrs. Granger," said a familiar portrait. Hermione stopped and looked up to see a painting of a woman with platinum blonde hair much like Draco's drawn up into a straight, strict bun. Her nose was only slightly upturned and her eyes were light blue.

"Oh, good afternoon, Mrs. Malfoy," Hermione replied.

It was odd. The only portrait she could really get along with was that of the woman who had brought the arrogant, egotistical man downstairs into the world. Yet, Mrs. Malfoy seemed different from the rest of the Malfoy's.

"How are you, dear?" Narcissa asked in a feminine drawl that was so much like her husband's and son's. "I hope Draco's been treating you well."

"I've been well, Mrs. Malfoy," Hermione replied, "though, I'm not so sure about your son." Hermione looked almost distant. "He's so strange. One minute he can be so nice and the next he's as arrogant as ever. I wish I understood him. He's been looking terrible lately."

"Granger!" someone yelled up the stairs and Hermione turned.

"What!" she called back.

"Someone's here for you," responded Draco.

Hermione bid farewell to Mrs. Malfoy's portrait and started back down the corridor. She stopped at the top and looked down to see the dreary-eyed Draco looking back up at her and smirking. She sighed and started down the stairs. She stopped almost immediately, though, when it came to her attention who the "someone" was. Or rather, the "someone's". Harry, Ron and Ginny were all standing in the lobby. Harry was looking rather reluctant to be there, Ron looked disgusted at his surroundings, and Ginny was staring rather curiously around the lobby.

"Oh, hi, guys," Hermione said, putting her foot slowly on the marble floor of the lobby. All eyes fell on her and her stomach did a flop that made her feel quite uneasy. "How are you?"

"Fine," grumbled Ron and Harry.

"Really good," squealed Ginny. "We just came by to invite you out for dinner. We were going to go to the Burrow."

Hermione looked up for a moment. The last time she had been at the Burrow had been nearly a year ago and that was for Ginny and Harry's reception. She did want to go but at the same time preferred not to. She looked up at Draco who was leaning casually against the bottom of the staircase with his arm resting on the banister. His eyebrows raised and he smirked even more.

"Well, actually, Weasleys and Potter, Granger here has extra work she has to do for me," he drawled, his eyes resting malevolently on Harry. Hermione could tell that the Boy-Who-Lived was resisting some urge not to shout out that he wasn't supposed to be giving Hermione any work, but as Ron and Ginny, who weren't to know anything of the investigation, were beside him, he kept his mouth shut.

"Oh," murmured Ginny, looking saddened slightly.

"Well, can't you give her the night off for once, you slave-driver?" snapped Ron, his ears turning a slight shade of pink.

"I'm afraid I can't, Weasley," Malfoy smirked, twisting his pinky around in his ear as if he were cleaning it and looking somewhat bored. "Well, not unless I go with her."

"What?" barked Ron. "Why!"

"Office policy, Weasley," Draco replied, keeping his cool and looking at Hermione with half-closed eyes.

"Office policy, my ass!" the male redhead retorted.

Draco's smirk became more and more apparent as he looked at Weasley's growing anger. Hermione quickly intervened.

"Would it be so terrible if Malfoy came along?" she asked, almost awkwardly and then marveling at how stupid that question was.

"Yes!" yelled Ron viciously, making Hermione recoil. "I mean, Fred and George are going to be there! They'll murder him! Not to mention that if he comes, I refuse to be responsible for my actions!"

"Then I guess I can't come," Hermione sighed, turning to head toward the staircase.

"Ron!" snapped Ginny, punching her older brother in the arm.

"What?" replied Ron, raising his voice slightly.

"You're ruining everything! Mum really wanted to see Hermione and I really need her there!" Ginny cried, stomping her foot on the white tile. Ron bit his lip annoyed as he thought it over and then, with a defeated sigh he spoke once more.

"Fine, ferret man can come! But he had better not try anything or I'll hex him so much that his children's children feel it!"

Draco smirked. "What would ever make you think a thing like that?"

* * *

_The Burrow_

_6:21 PM_

Hermione, Draco, Ron, Ginny, and Harry all arrived at the Burrow. Draco and Hermione hung around at the rear, Draco smirking every time Ron threw him a suspicious or disgusted glare whereas Hermione merely ignored him, having had to put up with the same Ron for the several years of her life that she had spent at Hogwarts.

Soon all five of them were standing in the deathly quiet kitchen. Mrs. Weasley and Percy were outside setting up the table for an outside dinner. Fred and George were standing at the sink, staring quite pointedly at Malfoy, who seemed to be repressing a smirk. Hermione felt something inside of her flinch and she knew immediately that bringing he boss with her was definitely not a good idea.

"What are _you _doing here!" blurted George, pointing an accusing finger at Draco who finally smirked with unmarked arrogance.

"I was invited," he drawled, gesturing to Hermione whose face turned a bright shade of pink. She resisted the urge to smack him in the ribs and scream at him.

"Hermione, he's not your—" began Fred but Hermione held up her hands to stop him.

"He is not my boyfriend, fiancée, or husband. He's my boss and I was forced," she explained. Both of the twins gave Draco malicious looks while also looking sympathetically at Hermione.

"Well, the tables are set up—oh! Hermione!" cried Mrs. Weasley, scooping Hermione into a bone-breaking hug. "How long it's been. How have you been and—and who is this?"

"I've been good, Mrs. Weasley," replied Hermione, trying to look as normal as her face would allow. "And this is Draco Malfoy, my employer." Mrs. Malfoy looked suddenly grim. Malfoy. She had never liked that name but here was this man, dressed in black slacks, a white button-up shirt, and green robes looking absolutely harmless.

"Oh, well, pleasure to me you, Draco was it?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied, taking her hand and shaking it quickly. That earned him more dagger stares from all of the youngest Weasley males.

"Well, as I was saying," Mrs. Weasley began again, "the tables are all set up and dinner will be served shortly. You all got here just in time. Why don't you all go grab a seat outside?"

Hermione exited first, with Draco on her heels, the twins and Ron on his heels, Ginny on their heels, and then Harry lagging at the end. She sat down near the middle with Draco on her right and Ron on her left. She sighed and rested her head in her arms, waiting for the big explosion between Ron and Draco, which was, of course, inevitable. Ron started in.

"So, what , Malfoy?" he snapped, glaring at Draco who only smirked. "Couldn't bare to be away from your maid for so long? Do you need someone there to take care of everything you do?"

"At least I can afford "someone" to do everything for me," Draco bit back. "So, how's the quidditch business coming along, Weasley? I can see you haven't had all of your brain cells knocked out of your head by a bludger, though it seems several have gone missing in the past few years."

The bickering between Ron and Draco continued on until Mrs. Weasley came out with the food in which they promptly silenced. Hermione sighed in relief at the newly found peaceful silence, even if there was scorn hanging in the air between Ron and Draco. They ate in silence. Hermione would sometimes talk to Harry and Ginny who both seemed rather giddy about something but most of the time kept relatively quiet, shoveling food around her plate with her fork.

"Oh, Hermione, dear, is there something wrong with the food?" Mrs. Weasley asked, finally noticing Hermione quiet state and the fact that she was not eating.

Mostly everyone kept going about his or her business but Draco put his fork back down on his plate and stared intently at Hermione, waiting for an answer. Hermione fidgeted slightly under their gazes and then cleared her throat.

"I guess I'm just not that hungry right now," she said. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Weasley. The food is great, but I've just not got the feeling for eating right now. I haven't been feeling well. It's probably just a cold."

"Oh, dear," Mrs. Weasley replied. "Would you like me to get you some pepper-up potion?"

"No, thank you," Hermione said with a smile and looking at Draco who seemed to be staring at her dazedly. He quickly replaced his placid stare with a smirk and went back to eating his food while Hermione got to her feet. "I'll be right back. I've just got to run off to the powder room."

Hermione got to her feet and walked back into the house, hurrying into the bathroom.

* * *

**A/N: **Does that count as a cliffhanger? I dunno. I know its taken me ages to update but I hope updating two chappies this time is better.Hope you can forgive me for taking so long.Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and I have a request for all you who're reading this. There's this story I read a couple months ago, a Draco/Herm story obviously, and it was about Draco trying to seduce Hermione. Like this bet thing comes up and Lavender can see the future and stuff and I was wondering if anybody has seen what happened to that story. If you know the title and who its by, please put it in a review for me. Thanks loads.

Acro


	16. Big News

**It Wasn't Enough**

**By: Acro**

**Chapter Fifteen:**

Big News

* * *

_The Burrow_

_6: 43 PM_

Hermione splashed some cold water on her face from the kitchen sink and wiped it all off quickly with a kitchen towel as she heard the back door open and footsteps coming closer and closer to where she was. She looked up after a moment of deep breaths and saw Ron looking at her from the doorway. She managed a forced smile but felt rather hot under the collar.

"You alright, 'Mione?" he asked. "You look flushed. Are you sick?"

"No, I'm fine," Hermione replied, dusting off her shirt and fixing her hair. "I guess I'm a little tired. I haven't been sleeping well lately."

"Is that bastard Malfoy working you too hard?" Ron asked.

"No!" replied Hermione, a little more quickly and enthusiastically than she meant to. "I mean, no…he's actually been a perfect gentleman, mostly. I guess I'm a little worried about everything that doesn't concern me. It's all right, Ron. Let's go back outside."

Hermione didn't wait for Ron to retort but merely strolled out of the Burrow and into the backyard where she sat at Draco's side once more. He gave her a searching look and smirked as Ron returned from inside as well. Harry and Ginny seemed to be increasingly anxious and Hermione couldn't help but stared curiously at them. As soon as dessert was finished, Harry cleared his throat rather obnoxiously and everyone silenced.

"Mum, everyone," Ginny started in, "we have some really great news. We, Harry and I that is, just found out a few days ago that…well…"

"We're going to have a baby!" finished Harry for her. "Ginny's pregnant!"

The youngest Weasley's face turned deep red, almost the color of her hair, as she looked at all the shocked expressions around the table. Suddenly there was a burst of laughter and clapping and congratulations around the table. Hermione felt color drain from her face and she looked around. Draco was smirking ghoulishly and Hermione knew that _that_ smirk meant trouble to anyone in the man's path.

"Well, those will be some ugly children!" he said finally, making everyone around the table hush.

"Excuse me, dear?" asked Mrs. Weasley, cupping her hand around her ear as if she hadn't heard right.

"I was saying any child between a Potter and a Weasley would be an ugly child," he continued.

Hermione sat horrorstruck, looking at Draco as he continued smirking. He had a strange glint in his eye that disappeared the moment that something came crashing into his head. Both Fred and George had sent their fists flying into the back of Draco's head and he nearly went flying forward over the table, choking slightly.

"Malfoy!" hissed Ron and Harry together, giving Mrs. Weasley and Ginny apprehensive looks.

Ginny now had tears streaming down on her cheeks and Harry pulled her close to cry on his shoulder whereas Mrs. Weasley looked ready to burst in angry curses.

"Come on, Malfoy," said Hermione, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him up. She dragged him toward the gate leading out to the front before turning to the table, looking very apologetic. "Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, I'm terribly sorry about this. I'll never bring him again. I promise. Let's go, Malfoy…"

Hermione's breathing was feverish and her face was flushed. She started pulling Draco out the gate when her legs gave way and she collapsed. Draco caught her before she could hit the ground. She scooped her up into his arms.

"Hermione?" asked Ron and Harry. "Hermione!"

Everyone at the table rushed over to Draco as he held Hermione in his arms protectively.

"What's wrong with her?" whimpered Ginny, more tears leaking out of her eyes. Draco furrowed his brow for a moment and then started toward the limousine that was waiting outside.

"Where are you going? Where are you taking her, you slimy git?" snapped Ron, grabbing Draco by the shoulder and jerking him around so that Ron and Draco were facing each other. Draco, on the other hand nearly lost balance, Hermione's legs slipping from his grasp.

"Weasley, be careful!" Draco snapped. "And if you must know, I'm taking Hermione home so she can rest. I tried to get her out of there so that she wouldn't embarrass herself by passing out at the table, but I was too late, so if you'll excuse me!"

Draco didn't wait for a response from anyone. He merely waited for the chauffer to open the limousine door and then slid in with Hermione still in his arms. He smirked at Ron as the redhead stared at him, his mouth gaping open as he gave Draco an astonished look. Soon the limousine was driving off down the dirt road toward London.

"Did you hear that?" asked Ron, turning to Harry. "He called her Hermione!"

* * *

_Malfoy Manor_

_8:22 PM_

Hermione rolled over and opened her eyes, staring around the dim room that smelled like Draco. Her head was hurting and her stomach felt like it was doing back flips, very uncomfortable back flips mind you. She sat up and rubbed her head slightly, gazing around the empty room.

'_What happened?' _she thought. '_I remember being at the Burrow…Malfoy insulted what Harry and Ginny's baby would look like…I tried to get him out of there before there was no more Malfoy to get out of there…and then…and then what? I don't remember…'_

Hermione climbed off the silky covers of Draco's bed and stood on the soft floor. Her bare feet felt the softness of his green, velvet floor and that's when she noticed…_bare feet. _She looked down and her eyes widened in shock. She was wearing her nightgown and, unless she sleepwalked, she hadn't changed herself into these clothes…that meant that some one had seen her naked or in her under garments. Her face flushed and she looked at the door just as it was creaking open.

"Oh, so you're awake," came a drawling voice as Draco entered the room. "Feeling better? You're still red in the face. Maybe you'd better lie back down."

"N-no…I'm fine," Hermione replied, her face still beet red. "Um, how did I get into my nightgown? You didn't…did you?"

"Don't worry, Granger," Draco replied, smirking and leaning on the doorframe, "I didn't see you in all of your glory. One of the elves changed you. However, it would have been nice to see just how much you've _grown _over the years. I mean, you hide yourself behind your sweaters and books, I can't really tell if you have any real curves under there."

Hermione couldn't suppress the sigh of relief that had been building in her chest. Her face turned back to its normal color and that's when she noticed what was hanging around Draco's feet. A house-elf holding a tray with two teacups and a kettle on it. The elf ambled over to a small coffee table in front of Draco's fireplace and set the tray down, bowing and then backing out of the room quietly. Draco sat in one of the armchairs in front of the table and gestured for her to join him in the squashy chair beside him. She complied and rested back into the soft chair.

"So, how are you feeling, Granger?" he asked. She turned her head slightly to look at him as he poured the tear into the teacups.

"I've been better," Hermione replied in a rough, groggy voice. "I still feel nauseas but I'm sure I'll live."

The two sat in silence for a little while, sipping their tea. The silence was only broken was when there was a knock at Draco's door and a house-elf entered.

"Sir and miss, Mr. Gregory Goyle and Mr. Vincent Crabbe are here to see you," said the elf with a very grim and disgusted look on its face. "They have brought a guest."

"Oh, that's right," said Draco, standing up and pressing the wrinkles out of his robes with his palms. "They _were _coming this evening, weren't they?"

"Should I put on my clothes and come down?" asked Hermione, looking up at him as he crossed the room to the door. He looked back at her with a sly smirk.

"No, that's all right, Granger," he said. "I think I can handle getting their attention without you breaking anymore cups."

Hermione opened her mouth to protest but Draco was gone before she could get a word out. Hermione finished her tea in the next few seconds and was standing up to leave when a loud holler broke through her thoughts.

"ARGH!" she heard coming from downstairs.

She stopped, recognizing at once that yell and hurried down the stairs, stopping at the top of the second staircase as not to be seen by Draco's "guests." Standing in the lobby, just inside the door, was Crabbe, Goyle, and…Hermione gasped. Pansy! Hermione gritted her teeth and took a few cautious steps back and around the corner, so that there was no chance anyone would see her as she listened in.

"What is it?" Draco snapped, looking at Pansy who was hiding behind Goyle.

"I just wanted to give you this, Draco," said Pansy, handing him a little card.

Draco looked at it suspiciously and then took it from her, opening it and skimming the golden letters with his silvery eyes. "A wedding invitation? Goyle, you're marrying Pansy?" Goyle grunted an affirmative. "And you want me to come?"

"Yes," Goyle said.

"But just you and a fellow _Slytherin_ date," Pansy said, with a smirk. "You will not be allowed to bring that little mudblood with you, understand?"

"Yeah, sure," replied Draco. "Is that all? I'm tired. I've had a long day and I need some rest."

"Yes, that's all. She you at the Ministry's Masque, hm?"" snapped Pansy, dragging Goyle, who was followed by Crabbe, out the front door.

When Hermione heard the front door close heavily, she started down the second staircase to find Draco preparing to go up it. They looked eyes for a moment and Hermione's breath was caught in her throat as she looked at him. There was an awkward silence between them and then Draco started climbing the stairs toward her. She stopped dead and he simply curved around her, his shoulder barely brushing hers as he headed up the stairs.

Hermione turned and watched as his platinum blonde head disappeared up the second set of stairs. '_He looks almost upset…doesn't have his usual prided air about him…'_ Hermione sighed and then started up the stairs herself, heading to her own room. She entered and stopped as she saw a familiar brown own sitting on the ledge outside her window. She threw her door closed with a slam and ran over to the window. She was reluctant to open it, though. But she did and Brownie hopped into the room, sticking her leg out for Hermione to take the rolled up piece of notebook paper off.

Slowly, the brunette began unrolling the paper and stopped just as she read the first line, before shakily reading the rest as tears formed in her eyes. When she finished reading, she dropped the paper to the ground, jumped onto her bed, and started crying her eyes out. The note had read:

_Dear Hermione,_

_Dad had another heart attack in his sleep. They rushed him to the hospital, but by the time he got there, it was too late. Please come home soon so that I can see you and we can plan his funeral. I love you and hope this isn't inconveniencing your work schedule._

_Love you always,_

_Mum_

_PS If you come, please drive as safely as possible._

Hermione choked slightly as she sat up and crawled off her bed. She ran over to her dresser, after throwing open her trunk, and began tossing clothes and stuff of importance into it. She stopped when she picked up a picture from the top of her dresser. It was the picture of her mum, her dad, and herself, all hugging as her parents held up the Head Girl badge she'd received. Suddenly, she burst out sobbing once more, dropping the picture. The glass in the frame shattered loudly on the floor and Hermione didn't even make a move to clean it up. All she did was rest her head on her dresser and cry.

* * *

**A/N: **Wasn't that sad? I was debating on weather or not to have Hermione's dad die but figured it fit in with the title of the chapter, since it is, after all, "Big News." I cried when I wrote this. It was really sad because I could just feel the emotion radiating off my work…well, R&R and I'll update soon.

Acro

PS This will be the last time I do really long reader replies, as it does tend to take up space. I'll probably just list them and to certain people that I feel need to be replied to.

**Special Thanks: **Special thanks to **Gentileschi &** **Amdr Hunter** for helping me find my long lost favorite Herm/Draco story! You rock! I guess I'll dedicate this chapter to you guys since I'm not good at rewarding people.

**Reader Replies:**

**gcho**- Yay! I'm so glad!

**hotskittles**- I'm on your top 5! YAY! I'm glad that my story is getting really awesome! Read on!

**Pau-0803- **Hmmm…maybe. (Of course not!) Thanks for the review!

**FlairVerona- **I've done it before…It's just that I felt bad because it took me so long to update. -

**SiriusJamesRemus'sgirl- **Hmm…you were right about Harry and Ginny and Ginny getting pregnant…AM I THAT OBVIOUS? LOL. Anyway, read on faithful and loyal reviewer!

**WannaBArtist- **I aim to please.

**Aurum Potestas Est- **Well, I'm glad you think so…I like all of the pairings in this story too (or else I wouldn't have put them there)…I'm not real big on pairings like R/Hr or HP/HG and definitely not HG/SS(shiver). I'm glad you like my story and hope you read on.

**SpikesDreamer-** Why did everyone know that Ginny was pregnant? I mean, am I that friggin' predictable. LOL. Anyway, thanks for the review and as you can tell yes Ginny is pregnant.

**james+lily4eva- **Well, I might as well answer why Draco's been so tired as we won't find out for a couple chapters anyway. Um, he just hasn't been sleeping right…stress…more details later in the story.

**Gentileschi- **I'm glad Pansy is gone too…she was really getting on my nerves but she's back eventually! I'm really glad you don't want my story to end soon! You don't know how happy that makes me! I mean, this story is my life right now…(Yeah, sad huh?) Thanks for helping the bookworm and the beast I was getting desperate. As for the Darcy thing, I wouldn't know. Never seen Pride and Prejudice.

**Emma Barrows- **Hey thanks again, Em. Keep reviewing!

**Amdr Hunter- **Thanks loads for that. It was a real help. I was getting desperate.

**Bookworm1214- **Whew. I'm glad for that. I'd hate it if I got flame because they were being either too forward or too distant with each other.

**SmilinStar- **It's cool if you don't remember. Amdr Hunter and Gentileschi helped me out so I know what it is now. I'm glad you're lovin' my story so keep reading and review, review, REVIEW! Not that you haven't been or anything…

**silver gaze- **I try really hard to satisfy my readers and I was taking a really long time updating so I really needed to pay them back. I've been busy with the outline of my other fic called 'Have A Heart' which is a BlaiseOC story.

**SpicySugar- **Sorry about the first person to third person stuff at the end of chap. 14. I was reading a story with Hermione in first person so I was used to it and read it that way. As for chapter 15…I HATE grammar. I love spelling but sometimes do that wrong too. Like I just figured out I was spelling Pavarti's name wrong…I kept spelling it Parvati. –Sigh- AND why did everyone know Ginny was pregnant! Am I that predictable?

**Monday Mornings- **It's okay if you haven't read it. You might come across it later but whatever. Anyway…I hope you like my story (well obviously you do) and hope you review again.

**baie-baie- **It's okay if you point out my typos, then, when I revise, I know what to look for. I won't take it personally because my friend does the same thing.

**D/HG SHiPPER- **Nah, ya didn't offend me. No one has offended me yet. I greatly appreciate and love (in a mutual way) all of my reviewers.

**Hermione-Granger-420- **Yes ma'am! –solutes-

**XxStarFireXx- **Ah, ya got a life so I don't blame ya for taking so long to review. I mean, I do the same thing.

**w1cked angel- **It's nice to know that we have the same taste in stories and I'm glad you like mine.

**maryo1- **happy dance Everyone hates Pansy and glad that she is gone. Hope you had fun a camp. )

Man, I hope that's everyone. I have this weird tendency to get done with my RR's and come back and find that missed people. That's why I'm not doing them anymore, that and it makes my fingers tired. I'll list ya'll instead, kay?

Acro


	17. Love & Tragedy

**It Wasn't Enough**

**By: Acro**

**Chapter Sixteen:**

Love & Tragedy

* * *

_Malfoy Manor_

_9:01 PM_

Draco had heard the smashing of the picture and had hurried out of his room. He pushed Hermione's door open and found her with her forehead resting on her dresser as she sobbed. He was hesitant but slowly moved over to her, resting his hand on her back and putting his hand on her chin to lift her face to look at him. The tears in her eyes splashed down onto her nightgown and the floor. She looked like a mess.

"Gran—Hermione…" he murmured, remembering that they had come to a pact to start using each other's first names, even though both of them had been doing a rather shabby job. "What's happened? Why are you crying?"

Hermione couldn't manage a word and merely pointed to the notebook paper lying on the floor. Draco moved quickly, snatching up the paper and reading it over. Any color that had ever been in his face, drained as his eyes rewound and read it once more. He folded it up and set it on the dresser before noticing the broken picture on the floor at Hermione's feet. He knelt down and picked it up, looking at photograph of the happy family before setting it back on Hermione's dresser.

"So, you're going home again, then?" he asked.

Hermione nodded her head fervently as she continued to put things into her trunk. Draco started to help her, remaining silent all the while. When she was all packed, Draco retreated into his room, packed, and then called for the limousine. The chauffer and Draco both packed the trunks into the back of the limousine, and then Draco helped Hermione into the automobile.

* * *

_Draco's Limousine_

_9:52 PM_

Draco and Hermione drove through muggle London without saying a word to each other. Hermione still had silent tears trickling down her cheeks and Draco wasn't sure if he should have comforted her or not. They weren't driving too much longer until they reached the Granger Residence.

* * *

_Granger Residence_

_10:04 PM_

It was dark outside but all of the lights inside the little house were on and Mrs. Granger came running out to greet them. Hermione and her mother hugged each other for a long time, both of them crying, as Draco and the chauffer took the trunks to the same rooms as last time. The chauffer and limousine soon left and Hermione and Mrs. Granger entered the house. Mrs. Granger poured tea for her daughter and herself while Draco made coffee. Then there was silence.

"So," began Mrs. Granger, breaking the awkward silence that was floating around the air in the tiny kitchen, "still just boss and employee?"

"Unfortunately," said Draco, before he could stop himself. Hermione choked on her tea and Mrs. Granger gave a smile.

"Well, Draco, dear," said the older woman, "it's nice to know you're doing some wishful thinking. I wish my daughter would start looking for a husband. Hermione, did you know I was around your age when I met your father? Your father…"

Suddenly, Mrs. Granger started to cry again and it wasn't too long before Hermione had joined her. Draco took their empty teacups to the sink and tried not to feel suddenly awkward because he was in a room with two crying women. Soon Hermione and her mother were wiping the tears from their eyes and calming down.

"I'm sorry," the older woman murmured. "I know I shouldn't be so sad because he's in a better place now and the doctors said it was quick and he didn't suffer, but still…one can't help being sad when someone they love dies."

Draco stood over the sink, keeping his saddened eyes from view. He had lost his mother not two years before and he knew the feeling of loosing someone dear to death. His heart went out to Mrs. Granger and her daughter. Hermione and Mrs. Granger kept talking for a few more hours, and Draco found his way to couch in the living room where he lounged silently while the two women spoke in the kitchen. Soon, he was lying slightly on the couch, drifting in and out of sleep. He was brought back to reality when he felt a weight on the couch next to him.

"You should go to bed," came a soft yet familiar voice. Draco forced his eyes open and looked up at the back of Hermione's head as she stared at the empty fireplace.

"You should, too," he replied. "You're a mess."

"Thanks…" replied Hermione sardonically, turning and looking at him. "You don't look to perfect yourself."

"That's impossible," smirked Draco. "I always look perfect." Hermione snorted.

"You are arrogant," she said.

He sat up and looked at her. Her long straight hair was mussed and she looked exhausted. She raised a hand and rubbed her eyes and temples slightly before turning to look at him with a smile that was obviously forced.

"Hermione…" he whispered. The brunette flinched slightly, not used to hearing him say her first name. "Are you…going to be okay?"

Hermione didn't say anything, just sat there for a moment with the plastered smile on her face before more tears began to roll down her cheeks. She rested her head on his shoulder and cried, as the smile dimmed and faded. Draco awkwardly wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

"I don't know what I'm going to do…" she sobbed. Draco instinctively rocked her back and forth, shushing her and trying to comfort her. "I mean…I never thought this day would come…"

"No one does…"

"I always thought that he would be there to walk me down the aisle when I got married and to see his first grandchild but he won't now…I'll miss him so much," she cried. "I don't think I can go on knowing that I'll never see my father again…I don't know how I'm going to leave mum alone with herself…I just don't know."

Draco stopped rocking Hermione, took her by the shoulders, and made her look at him. "Look, Hermione. I lost my mom, remember, but I didn't have any other parents there to take care of me. My dad was in Azkaban and I didn't have any siblings or relatives who much less cared about me. If I got over that, then you and your mother can get over this."

Hermione silenced and buried he face in his shoulder again. "You're right…" she said in a near whisper. "I know you're right…I guess I'm just a little sad for my dad."

"You will be for a while…but soon the pain will ebb away and everything will be alright," Draco whispered into her ear. Hermione raised her head and looked at him, with a kind smile.

"Thanks…Draco," she said.

Draco's stomach turned over at the sound of his name and the two of them looked at each other for a moment. Draco, very hesitantly, leaned forward and brushed his lips against her. They were still for a moment and then Hermione pressed her lips back against his in a sweet, tender kiss.

"Hermione?" came her mother's voice at the top of the stairs.

The two younger adults in the house pulled away quickly, Hermione blushing and Draco with an awkward look on his face. Hermione reluctantly stood up and headed to the stairs, looking up at her mum with the blush still in place.

"Yes, mum?" asked Hermione, trying to slow her beating heart.

"I'm sorry for making you come on such short notice," Mrs. Granger said. "Tell Mr. Malfoy that I'm sorry, too, okay?"

"Okay, mum," replied Hermione. "Good night." She then took a few steps back and looked back into the living room where Draco was still sitting look embarrassed. "You heard?"

"Er—yes," he replied, coming out of his awkward daze and looking up at Hermione with those liquid silver eyes that made her want to melt.

"Well—um—I'm going to go to bed as well," Hermione murmured just loud enough for Draco to hear. "Good night."

"Uh, yeah," he managed. "Good night."

* * *

_Granger Residence_

_12:03 AM_

Draco stared up at the ceiling of the spare room, his eyes wide open and he replayed events from the previous day over and over in his head. These memories were making it excruciatingly difficult for him to sleep. He rolled over once more and sighed in irritation as he found that he would not be sleeping anytime soon. He bolted up in bed and stood up, pacing back and forth in his room and running a hand through his already muddled hair.

"Oh, fuck!" he cursed, a little louder than he meant to, when his toe came crashing into the corner of a nearby table. "Bloody cramped room!"

There was a hesitant knock at his door and he strode over, half limping because of his sore toe. He opened it and his eyes locked with a pair of chocolate brown ones. There was an awkward silence between Draco and Hermione and Hermione's face flushed slightly as she recalled their little rendezvous only a few hours before.

"Um—I heard your outburst in my room," she managed. "Is everything alright?"

"Oh—uh—that?" he forced out. "I was just walking around the room, getting a good look at everything, and I stubbed my toe on that table. Did I wake you?"

"No, I couldn't sleep," she replied. "I was reading." '_Or trying to…'_

"Heh, that's just like you, huh?" Draco asked, smirking. "You're always reading something." He crossed his room and sat on his bed before looking her in the eyes once more.

"I—um—I should go back to my room," she mumbled. "It's pretty late…"

"Hermione…" Draco breathed, making her stop mid-turn and look at him.

His eyes were almost glowing in the darkness and they were the liquid silver color that Hermione adored. She put her hand on the doorframe, as if she were impatient, but it was more for support since her legs felt like jelly under her and she didn't trust them to hold her up.

"Yes?" she asked, trying to sound normal but failing horribly.

She gulped as she saw him get up from his bed and approach her, her heart beating ever faster with each step he took closer to her. He stopped just in front of her and in the same swift movement, grabbed her wrist, pulled her inside his room, and closed the door. Hermione stumbled slightly from the rush of being jerked back into Draco's room and fell onto his bed. Her face turned bright red as she noticed him coming toward her and her breath caught in her throat.

"D-Draco?" she asked, put he put a finger to her lips and she silenced.

He sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at her, with those silvery eyes so full of longing. He leaned down slowly and pressed his lips against hers. She gasped slightly at the feeling but returned the kiss with affection. She felt his pale, deft hands stroking her hair and face as he kissed her. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she was sure that Draco could feel it through her skin. Hermione eventually closed her eyes and let her own fingers run through the silky blondeness of his hair. Soon, to Hermione's regret, Draco pulled away and she whimpered slightly.

"Hermione…" he breathed once again, smirking and brushing a brown strand of hair out of her face. She opened her eyes and looked at him, her lips, and hair, and whole body tingling as her heart continued to hammer against her ribcage.

"Y-yes, Draco?" she asked, still tasting the sound of his name on her tongue.

He didn't say anything, but merely lay down on the bed next to her with his face buried in the crook between her neck and shoulders. His breath fanned out against the skin on her neck and caused shivers to roll up her spine and goose bumps to appear on her arms. Draco reached down, grabbed the blankets from the floor from which they had fallen when he had gotten out of bed, and covered himself and Hermione.

* * *

**A/N: **can't suppress a smirk of victory and a blush of embarrassment Anyway, you like it? I like it! I hope you like it too! Update soon, okay? I did make an effort to revise this one so I hope there aren't many mistakes this time.

Acro


	18. Where Are You?

**It Wasn't Enough**

**By: Acro**

**Chapter Seventeen:**

Where Are You?

Granger Residence 

_8:17 AM_

The next morning, Hermione's eyes opened slowly and she found herself staring blankly at the ceiling of the spare room/office with Draco laying comfortably next to her, with his face resting in the crook of her neck and his arm around her waist protectively. She shivered as she felt his warm breath against the tender her delicate flesh. What ever would her friends say when they found out that Draco and she were…

'…_are what?'_ She asked herself, her eyebrows furrowed in thought. '_My boyfriend? Oh…Mum would have a field day if I told her that…'_

She let out a hopeless sigh and then recapped on why she was in her mother's house to begin with. In an instant, tears filled her eyes once more and dripped down her cheeks and onto the pillows. One stray tear fell delicately onto Draco's cheek and his eyes opened slowly in confusion. He nearly panicked when he saw who was beside him in his bed but soon regained his memories. When he noticed she was crying, though, he felt something inside of him jerk uncomfortably.

He made to ask her what was wrong but already knew the answer. She missed her father and it was understandable. He reached up and wiped away a few tears. She turned and buried her face in his chest, sobbing loudly as he rubbed her back. He found that he was becoming more and more adept at comforting her and felt that he was doing a relatively good job. She hushed her lightly, rocking her as best as he could in heir current position.

"I-I'm sorry…" she whispered. "I just…I just…It must have been a horrible thing to wake up to, especially when I look like such a mess."

"Don't be silly," he comforted. "You look lovely and it's okay to be disheartened at a time like this, Hermione. No one blames you for it."

He continued to rub her back until finally her sobbing subsided and she made to sit up. Draco did the same and soon they were sitting next to each other on the edge of the bed. Hermione in her nightgown and Draco in a comfortable pair of pajama pants. She turned to him and searched his eyes for something but found that they merely stared back at her, not betraying anything to her. She wasn't sure what to make of it. She looked away and turned her eyes instead to the digital clock nearby.

"Oh! It's nearly time for breakfast! Mum will be wondering where we are by now. I never wake up this late," Hermione exclaimed jumping to her feet. She turned to Draco and gave him a somewhat awkward smile. "I have to go get dressed. I'll see you at breakfast?"

"…Yeah…" managed Draco, his brow furrowing slightly. Was it him or had she suddenly become eager to get away from him?

Hermione left the room rather quickly and entered her room. She closed the door behind her and plopped down on her bed, letting out a sigh. What was she thinking? Her and Draco? There was absolutely no way. She was talking about the boy who had teased and tortured her at school. The boy who had a different girl in his bed every night when he was younger. The Wizarding World's most eligible bachelor. There was no way that he could even be interested in a moody, empty, bookworm like herself. She shook her head and ran a hand through her slightly mussed brown hair. But…what if he was?

Hermione was pulled from her thoughts by a knock at her door. She jumped to her feet and made for her trunk.

"Er—um, I'm not decent!" she stuttered, pulling clothes from her trunk and preparing to dress.

"Oh, good, you're awake!" exclaimed Mrs. Granger. "You'll be down to breakfast soon, won't you, dear?"

"Yes, Mum," Hermione called back, pulling a pair of jeans on rather awkwardly. She dragged a lilac colored shirt on over her head and let out a long breath as she ran a brush through her hair.

"Oh, good! I'll just going rouse Mr. Malfoy, then," Mrs. Granger stated before leaving Hermione's doorway.

Hermione sat on her bed once more as she pulled on a pair of trainers. Once she was ready, she sat on her bed a little bit longer and reveled in the thoughts and memories that were gathered in that room alone. All of her memories of her father and mother coming into to say good night, tuck her in, or read her a bedtime story. Sometimes she wished that her life could go back to the simplicity of childhood. When you didn't have to worry about the people you loved dying or such trivial matters as falling in love with your worst enemy.

Hermione breath caught in her throat. No, surely it wasn't love. Just extreme…like. Very extreme like. It wasn't anything else. She put her head in her hands and rubbed her forehead for a moment before attempting, rather unsuccessfully, to push such thoughts out of her mind before getting to her feet and leaving her room.

She made it to the kitchen without incident (AKA meeting Draco along the way and having yet another awkward moment) and sat down at the kitchen table where her mother had a cup of mint tea waiting for her. Hermione took and sip and a simple smile graced her lips.

"Just like before," Hermione stated, smiling appreciatively at her mother. "Like during the summer when I was worried about school and classes. You and Daddy used to make this tea for me when I needed a moment to relax. I'm glad you remembered."

Mrs. Granger kissed her daughter on the head. "I would never forget such cute memories of my only child. I used to love making mint tea for you in summer. I feel no differently about it now. I'm just glad you still enjoy it." Mr. Granger reached for something in the cupboard and pulled out a canister and approached Hermione with it. "Here. There's still a lot left and I fear it will go to waste. You father and I never really had an affection for mint tea. It's a wonder where you picked it up from."

"Well, everybody needs an outlet when you're friends with Harry and Ron," Hermione laughed.

"I never knew we were so much trouble," came a voice from the door leading out into the family room. Hermione looked up and saw Harry, Ron, and Ginny all grinning back at her.

"What? When did you arrive?" asked Hermione, giving them each a confused but appreciative smile.

"A few hours ago," Ginny replied. "We paid a visit to the Manor to see if you were alright and found it quite devoid of either you or Malfoy. A house elf told us what had happened and where you'd gone. We got a license to apparate into a Muggle vicinity as quickly as we could and made it hear at about six this morning. It was odd that you weren't here already but your mother welcome us with open arms."

"So, I presume Malfoy is here with you?" asked Ron rather begrudgingly.

"I am," came a rather annoyed drawl. "What's it to you?"

"Oh, good morning, Mr. Malfoy," Mrs. Granger greeted. "I have coffee ready. Did you sleep well last night?"

"Very well, thank you," replied Draco, glancing at Hermione with a strange glint in his eyes.

"What are your plans for today, Hermione?" asked Ginny, taking the seat across from her brunette friend.

"I have to go into Muggle London to buy a few things," she told Ginny. She wasn't looking forward to telling them that she wanted to go alone.

"Oh, great! We'll tag along," said Harry, smiling kindly.

"Harry…I know you won't understand but I would rather go by myself," Hermione said. "I have to buy a dress and take care of some things for my father's funeral. I would prefer not to have any company while I do this. I can understand your worry but I assure you, I'm a big girl and I'm sure I can handle myself alone for a few hours."

"But…" started Harry, looking for some help from Draco. He found none and sighed in defeat. "It seems I can never get my way when it comes to you, 'Mione." Hermione smiled and got up.

"What? You're going to walk?" asked Malfoy. "Why don't I just get the limousine?"

"Unlike you," Hermione laughed, poking his chest with her finger, "I'd prefer not to draw to much attention to myself at this time."

"Well, what are you going to do then?" he asked, folding his arms and giving her a serious look.

"When in a Muggle town, do as the Muggles do. I'm taking the bus," she reasoned and then went to fetch her handbag from her room. "I'm glad I always keep a little Muggle money, just in case. This should be enough." She pulled her handbag over her shoulder and started back down the stairs. Harry was looking very reluctant. "Don't worry. I'll be fine. I'll be back in a little bit. I'm only going a mile away to the mall. Stay here or go elsewhere and do things you need to have done." She hugged everyone, even Draco, and thanked them all for being there before disappearing out the front door.

"Something about this leaves me with a very foreboding feeling in my stomach," murmured Harry to Draco, who was staring at the door solemnly.

_Muggle London_

_9:34 AM_

Hermione sat quietly on the bus and sighed as she watched the buildings rush by. It was to be her first venture into Muggle London in quite a few months…and what a few months they had been. Hermione had never found herself so distressed or tired as she did while she rode on the rather empty bus. She rubbed her forehead and prayed to the gods that Ron and Draco hadn't torn each other limb from limb yet. She hated it when she wasn't there to mediate her friends' fights and it left her with a rather uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"What have I done, leaving my mother with those lunatics?" she murmured as she watched the shopping mall coming into view through the windshield of the bus.

When it came to a stop, she thanked the bus driver, asked when the bus would be coming back through here in the opposite direction, and then, feeling unnerved with her sudden aloneness, entered the shopping center, happy to get all of her shopping done with relative quickness.

She found a dress for the funeral rather easily and ran every which way making plans for flower arrangements and other small things that would need to be taken care of. She sighed when she was finishing up. She had her bag with her dress slung over one arm as she checked the time on a large clock near the center of the shopping vicinity. The bus would be arriving soon and she did not need to miss it.

She was leaving the mall when the strap of her bag tore and all of her things spilled out. She gathered them all up and was moving closer into a large crevice in the side of the mall to get the rest of her things when she was dragged in completely by her hair. A wand was held to her throat and she heard the person behind her murmur "_Silencio!_" Hermione opened her mouth to scream but no sound came out. The man chuckled evilly and then, with as much force as he could must, her walloped her upside the head. Hermione let out a silent groan and then everything went dark. The last thing she remembered thinking before she lost all consciousness was '_Draco…'_

Meanwhile… 

_Granger Residence_

_12:02 PM_

Draco jumped up from his seat. He had this unnerving feeling that something was wrong. A shiver ran down his spine and he knew. Hermione was in danger. Her bolted for the door but, just as his fingers were curling around the doorknob, Harry grabbed him by the arm to stop him.

"Where are you going?" asked the dark haired boy.

Draco twisted the knob desperately. "She's in trouble, Potter! I can feel it!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Granger! Something is happening to her! She's in trouble and she needs me!" His efforts to open the door increased and eventually he managed to pry it open, jerking his arm out of Harry's grasp and taking off down the sidewalk as fast as he could.

Harry finally registered everything and followed after him.

'_Please! Please just let it be that I am paranoid and she's alright! Please let her be safe!'_ Draco's mind screamed as his legs pushed harder and harder to get to the 'mall' that Hermione had mentioned. He pushed himself to move faster and before he even knew what he was doing, he apparated, not worried about splinching or any Muggles seeing him.

When he got there, he saw something glinting in the shadows. He ran over and found that Hermione's bag and all of her things were spilled all over the ground in a nearby fissure in the wall. He looked up, Hermione's wand in his hand. He could feel the dread pouring over him like cold ice water.

'_Hermione…Where are you?'_

**A/N: **Well, sorry this took so long. Been busy, busy, busy with school and stuff. And then there was the writer's block and the fact that I had switched my ships a little bit. I have so many ships that involve Hermione it isn't even funny. And they're all weird. Sadly enough, I like them though. Anyway, hopefully, I'm back on track with this story again, since it is my longest. I hope all my avid readers haven't left me. I also thank you all for the reviews in my other stories urging me to update. I can be somewhat of a forgetful person when I've got too much on my hands.

Anyway, here you go. I hope you liked it. There is definitely more to come. Already working on the next chapter.

Also, I realized, when I was reading over the story, that I am such a typo queen! Especially in this story. I found plenty of stupid mistakes going through it. I am editing it and I should have better chapters soon.

Anyways, please review. I am very sorry it took so long. Just because it did, doesn't mean I don't love you all. I hope you aren't too mad at me.

Much love and thanks

Acro

Yay! Approximately 61,000 words left until I reach my goal of finally having a fanfic that's 100,00 words long!


	19. Blame

It Wasn't Enough 

**By: Acro**

**Chapter Eighteen:**

Blame

Hermione's eye cracked open slowly. Immediately she closed them, afraid to even think of where she was. Was she even still alive? Was she in heaven? Hell? She opened her eyes and was hit with the pain from the side of her head in an instant. She got to her knees and found the she was, indeed, still alive. She still felt pain and there was no one there to greet her. She thought that, even in hell, there would certainly be someone there to throw it in your face that you hadn't made it to heaven.

The room she was in was dark and cold. The walls were made of large, gray bricks and there was only one little crack of light, and that was coming from just where what seemed to be a door met the floor. She made to grab her wand and found that her whole bag was gone, not just her wand. She panicked and got to her feet as fast as she could. Her head warned her not to do that again, shooting pain all through her body from the spot where she had been bashed. She groaned and leaned up against a wall for support.

"My head…" she groaned, reaching up and touching it gently. She felt a sticky patch in her hair and, when she pulled her fingers away, found they were soaked with blood. "Ouch…"

She took in the room once more and marveled at her hopeless situation. She didn't even know where she was, how were Draco and Harry? The room smelled very much like death and Hermione could not help but find herself shivering from fear and cold in her dark surroundings. She sighed heavily and put her head in her hands as she sat down in a corner farthest from the door. She willed her heart to be still but it beat like she had just run a mile. She was twitchy with panic and kept crossing and uncrossing her arms.

Her muscles tensed painfully when she heard the door open and saw a large figure towering over her.

The Ministry of Magic 

_4:51 PM_

Draco sat nervously on the edge of his chair. Harry was talking about something and, though he knew it was important, he just couldn't force himself to pay attention. All he could think about was how Hermione was in serious danger and how he had let her walk right into said danger. He ran a hand through his hair in aggravation, messing it up more than it already was.

'_Hermione…'_ he thought, rubbing his forehead. '_I am so sorry…please be alright…'_

"Malfoy!" snapped Haren, pulling the young blonde man from his thoughts. "I said, 'do you understand?' but I think the question I should be asking is 'did you hear me?'."

"What? Oh…I'm sorry, Haren. I'm a little distracted," Draco replied, sitting up straighter. "Run it by me again." The older wizard gave him a slightly skeptical look but began to speak.

"All we know is that our murderer is not one to be seen out in broad daylight. Where all of the attacks have been, it was a dark place, not easily seen by people passing by. Also, all of the attacks have taken place at night and have not been more than ten miles apart. We think that might be because his place of residence or hide out is somewhere with in the vicinity of southwestern London. Sort of a shabby part of the city too. Lots of apartment builds and hotels. Also, this is where one of the city's largest night clubs is, making women easy pray for this pedophile. We know he aims for lovely young women, ages 30 and younger. The youngest he's killed was 17. There is something very wrong with this man and he seems to have a strong dislike for the light. Where he might be, the best places to look are dark places. Dark crowded places…" He broke off for a moment and motioned to the board behind him, which was a large map of southwestern London. Three places on the map were circled in red. "All those circled are the most probable hideouts. I have already instructed Slyphes and Tonks to check out two of them. The last, the nightclub called the Queen's Legs, is the last place. I want you two to check it out together. It's rather big so it might take a little while. I'll keep you informed if Tonks or Slyphes find anything. Also, when you go, try not to draw attention to yourselves. This is a Muggle club. Try to fit in."

"Right," Harry and Draco said simultaneously. They were getting up to leave when Haren spoke again.

"And boys…" he said, rather reluctantly. "Be careful." The two younger men nodded and then left the department.

They were awaiting a lift when Harry took notice of just house nervous and distracted Draco actually seemed. His normally slicked back, "every hair has a place", blond head was more mussed than usual and his eyes seemed twitchy, as if he were searching for some kind of clue on the doors of the lift.

"Malfoy, are you…okay?" Harry ventured, clearing his throat awkwardly.

"This is all my fault…" the blonde said, running his hands through his hair again. "I should have…insisted one of us go with her. I should have agreed with you when you looked for support. I shouldn't have just let her walk out alone. I'm so screwed. I'm a horrible auror…"

"Look, Malfoy…" began Harry, but at that moment the lift arrived, containing to many people to speak about the case. Harry sighed and kept to himself until they reached the nightclub.

Hermione quivered as the person approached her. She tried to back away but found that she had made a mistake in choosing a corner to sit in. She plastered herself as best she could against that wall, reluctant to look into the face of her captor.

"You've done a good job avoiding me, Miss Granger," came the rather harsh voice that she recognized from that dark night when Hermione had witnessed the murder in the alleyway beside her apartment building. The man above her took her chin in his rough fingers. "But not quite good enough. Do you want to know how I found you?"

Hermione remained silent and he laughed malevolent.

"Don't worry, you'll scream for me eventually," he hissed in her ear. She felt a shiver running up her spine from the unpleasant feeling of his clammy breath against her skin. "As I was saying, I was monitoring your father while I was in the hospital. I knew you would come to visit him. I didn't expect you to come so soon. I suppose the blondie who was with you was your boyfriend. Quite handsome, I must admit. When you came, I knew it was you immediately. That beauty, that aura. I watched you with your father and knew that you loved your family very much. I couldn't get you alone then so I devised a plan. You would have to take care of some personal things…alone…if, say, your father was to have another heart attack in his sleep and he died. So I arranged it."

"Y-you…" breathed Hermione, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "You killed my father! You killed him! You sick bastard!"

The man merely chuckled. "Yes, I killed that old man. It wasn't hard either. It seemed as if part of him was resigned to it, as well. He didn't plead for his life. He only asked that I let his lovely wife and daughter live. I feel bad for having to go against a dying man's wish, but that just adds to the rush, I suppose!" He cackled insanely and then took Hermione by the chin once more and dragged her to her feet harshly. His fingers moved and mingled in the blood in her hair before pulling them completely away from her. He licked the blood from his fingers and grinned maniacally.

"Delicious…" he whispered, and touched her face with those fingers once more. "It seems such a shame to damage such a beauty but I knew you would never come of your own volition."

The light from the door behind him lit up his crazy face. His eyes were dilated and his mouth had formed a large, insane grin.

"But no one ever does when they are going to die, do they?"

The Queen's Legs 

_6:00 PM  
_

Draco and Harry entered the club with relative ease. They made themselves to look as casual and Muggle-like as possible. Draco was sure, however, that he looked more twitchy and desperate than ever. Many girls from the club had made a move for him, asked him to dance or if he wanted a drink. He declined them all, his eyes scanning the top of the crowd for some sign of brown hair and constantly focusing on Hermione.

Draco was standing against a far wall, scanning for any possible place that Hermione could be. He had already asked someone if she was in the bathroom. She wasn't. He was becoming a little disheartened about finding Hermione in such a crowded and loud place when Harry made his way over, also looking very grim.

"Perhaps, we should look for some kind of basement?" asked Harry, his eyes scanning the walls. "Should we ask the bartender?" Draco shrugged and Harry sighed. "Look, Malfoy, I don't understand why you're so down in the dumps. I'm partially to blame. I shouldn't have given in so easily, but we have a job to do. My best friend is missing and I'm going to find her. You're going to help. So get yourself together and come with me to ask about that basement."

Draco bowed his head and sighed. Harry was right, as much as he hated to admit it, and Hermione was the main priority at the moment, so it didn't matter whose fault it was, only that they found her. He took another deep breath and then started toward the bar, Harry in tow.

"Do you, perhaps, have a basement in this place?" asked Draco, giving his best grin. The large, bulky man behind the counter turned to them, his fingers working a rag on a glass.

"Maybe. What's it to you, bub?" barked the man, chewing on the end of his cigar.

"Well, we'd like to see it," said Harry quietly, discreetly flashing a badge that Haren had summoned up for them, if they had any problems with the club's officials. "We have a warrant and we'd like to do this without stirring up much of a commotion. I'm sure that would be good for the both of us."

"What are you looking for, exactly?" questioned the man, suddenly seeming a little less unsure of himself.

"We're investigating a kidnapping," explained Harry, his voice still low. "A young woman, about twenty-two, with brown hair and brown eyes. She's about five foot, five inches."

"I haven't seen anyone like that around here," said the bartender, his movements with the glass becoming a little more fidgety.

"Well, that remains to be seen," whispered Draco, getting more and more annoyed by the second. "So either you let us into that basement and we can see for ourselves, or we can let ourselves in and I can guarantee that we will be neither quiet nor kind about it."

Bartender let out a sigh and set the glass down under the counter before talking to a young woman down on the other side of the bar.

"Hey, Margarete!" he called to her. "I'll be right back. I have some business with these blokes."

"Not another gambling debt, I hope," laughed the young girl.

"You hush, girl!" joked the man back before he showed the two wizards to the door that led to the basement. He opened it and entered first, Draco and Harry following close behind him, each gripping the wands in their pockets.

"S-so you _are_ going to kill me, then?" Hermione managed, wavering slightly but still hold her head up bravely against the criminal before her.

"Oh yes," he breathed, his hands rubbing the skin on her face. "A person looks so lovely when they're dead. They're skin becomes to pale and cold, just like a doll's. It fascinates me. And you skin is so soft. You will be a fine collection to my 'gallery'. All I have to do is add my signature and then I will be finished with you. But first, before I do, let me play around with you a little." He gave another hoarse laugh, his sharp teeth glinting in the little light that was emanating from the doorway.

His fingers curled around her chin and he pulled her forward a little so that he was looking into her large, brown eyes. He grinned at her a moment, before raising his hand to touching the flesh of her forehead and cheeks, still gazing, crazed, into her eyes.

"So lovely, your eyes," he whispered. "They hold so much pain and so much innocence. It's easy to tell that you're still pure. Still untainted by lust."

His fingers traveled down to her neck and then ran over her throat, coming to a halt at the spot between her collar books. He was going to move to the top of her shirt when he heard a door open in the distance and he stopped. Someone was coming down the stairs.

**A/N: **Now, am I the type of person to plant false hope into my readers? I might be. You never know. I guess you'll just have to wait until the next chapter won't you, to find out whether I am cruel or cool.

Anyway, there you go. Another new chapter. I hope ya'll liked it. Review, review! IPTUS!

Acro

Approx. 59000 words left! Yay! Almost halfway there!


	20. I Will Protect You

It Wasn't Enough 

**By: Acro**

**Chapter Nineteen:**

I Will Protect You

The Basement of the Queen's Legs 

_7:05 PM_

The bartender was at the lead, followed by a very determined Draco Malfoy, who was followed by a very alert Harry Potter. When they reached the end of the stairs, the bartender clear his throat almost nervously and gestured for them to take a look around. Immediately, Draco began throwing boxed open and pushing things aside, looking for any sign of Hermione. Harry on the other hand was staring at one of the many doors that were in the basement.

"What are behind those doors?" asked Harry, making for one of them. "Are they unlocked?"

"They're more rooms for stock. They should be unlocked," replied the bartender. "You might startle the stocker, Artimus, if you just burst in, though. He's kind of a nervous man. Getting somewhat old and senile."

Harry turned and looked at Draco who nodded. He moved to one of the other doors, wrapping his fingers around the knob. "I'll get the room over here. I'll let you know if I find anything," Draco said, his face still grim and determined.

The two nodded again and entered each room. Both were disappointed to find that they were empty except for boxes. Draco sighed and exited the room, shaking his head at Harry and moving on to the next room. He opened the door and entered, shuffling boxes around. He opened a few large ones, just in case and praying that he didn't find any unpleasant surprises. He was about to leave when he saw yet another door. He cocked his head to the side slightly and his brow furrowed. He moved over to it and jiggled the knob. It was locked. Draco's face became angry and he pulled his wand from his pants, muttered the unlocking charm, and watched as the swung in. The room he entered was dark and, to his great dismay, empty. He bowed his head and rubbed his forehead before deciding to take a closer look at the room.

Harry, on the other hand, was down to the last room, having had little success as well. He twisted the knob and nearly had a heart attack when he was greeted by a very grumpy man with wide lips and large, gleaming, blood-shot eyes. His nostrils were flaring and his pupils were dilated. He didn't seem keen on being disturbed during his work.

"Who are you?" snapped the man, in a hoarse voice. Harry pulled the badge out and grimaced slightly.

"I'm a detective. I'm inspecting a kidnapping of one Miss Hermione Granger," the boy-who-lived explained. The man before him twitched slightly and his eyes darted to the door behind him. Harry noticed and he gave the man a suspicious stare. "You haven't, perhaps, seen Miss Granger, have you, Mr.…?"

"Parkas, Artimus Parkas," hissed the man, his hands fidgeting around the handle of the broom in his hands. "And no, I haven't heard of any Miss Granger."

"Well, you wouldn't mind if I took a look in that room behind you. It's most presumably a broom closet, is it not?" Harry questioned, feeling his heart race slightly.

"Why would you need to look in it, if it's only a broom closet?" snapped the man, moving to block Harry as the dark-haired wizard made to walk around him.

"Just to see if there's any evidence or our missing Miss Granger," Harry reasoned, suppressing a grin as he could feel himself drawing nearer. "Is it a problem?"

"Yes it is! There's nothing in there!" snapped Parkas. "It's just a broom cupboard!"

"Why, there's no reason to get so defensive, Mr. Parkas," Harry said. "You're making yourself awfully suspicious. If you won't let me look, I'll have to detain you while I look and you wouldn't like that."

All of a sudden, Parkas lunged for Harry, but the younger man dodged out of the way. When Harry turned to see what the man was all about, he was getting to his knees and scrambling about in his pockets. Harry knew he was searching for his wand and the dark-haired wizard pulled out his own. Just as the offender's wand came into view, Harry shouted "EXPELLIARMUS!" and Parkas' wand shout out of his hands and landed at Harry's feet. Harry made a move to stupefy the wizard but before he could, there was a popping sound and he vanished.

"Damn it!" breathed Harry and watched as Draco emerged, rather feverishly, out of a nearby room. "Oh, bloody good timing!"

"What? What happened?" asked the blonde wizard.

"He got away…"

"So, she is here? She's here then?" choked out Draco, making for the door that Harry was standing in.

"I hope so," muttered Harry, watching as Draco practically ripped the door off its hinges.

"Hermione?" asked Draco, entering the room.

His eyes scanned the darkness as he took in the metallic smell of blood and death. His heart was pounding against his rib cage as he lit his wand tip and shone light all around the room. Something slumped in the corner caught his attention and, carelessly dropping his wand, he hurried over to a very unconscious Hermione.

St. Mungo's 

_6:43 AM_

"Is she going to be alright?" came the unmistakable voice of Hermione's mother, breaking through the brunette witch's sleep. "I just lost my husband…I can't lose my daughter as well…"

Hermione's eyes cracked open slowly, soft lightly filtering into through the gap in her eyelids. She let out a small groan of pain as the side of her head began to ache. The small amount of chatter that had been in the room ceased immediately and there was silence as Hermione finally managed to pry her eyes open and focus enough to know who all the people surround her bed were.

"Mum…?" managed Hermione, her mouth dry and her voice harsh against her throat. She groaned again and raised a hand to her head, feeling the bandages rapped tightly around them. "Ugh…" she moaned. "What time is it?"

"Oh, Hermione!" cried Mrs. Granger, diving at her daughter and pulling her into a tight hug. "My darling little girl! I was so worried! So worried that I would never see you again!" Mrs. Granger began to sob into her daughter's hospital gown.

"Mum…Mum…gently," Hermione breathed, her vision swirling ever so slightly. Mrs. Granger dropped her daughter immediately and Hermione let out another groaned of pain.

"Oh, oh! Hermione! I'm so sorry!" sobbed Mrs. Granger. "I-I was just so-so worried!"

Hermione took in the other people surrounding her. Ginny and Ron were standing to her left, both of them so pale that their freckled almost looked like pimples on their faces. Tonks was next to them, looking very relieved. Molly Weasley was standing to her right, a small, relieved smile on her face, and next to her were the rest of her sons, Percy and Fred and George, all of them equally as pale at their youngest brother and sister.

"Where's Harry and Malfoy?" she asked, her brow furrowed. All of the Weasley's looked at each other.

"Um…" began Ginny. "There right outside the door. Haren is giving each of them a tongue-lashing for letting you go off alone. Hermione, why didn't you tell us you were in the Wizard Protection Program?"

"I wasn't supposed to," Hermione explained. "It was top secret."

"If you had told us, none of us would have been so upset when you brought Malfoy along," said Fred.

"And I wouldn't have thrown such a fit when I found out you were living with him," Ron added. He ran a hand through his red hair. "How are you feeling?"

Hermione smiled. "Sore." She rubbed the side of her head slightly. "How long was I out?"

"A few hours," said Ginny. "They brought you in last night at about eight. Harry and Malfoy came and found us at your mum's house and told us what happened. We wanted to come see you right away, but they told us that the medi-witch said you weren't to have visitors until the morning. So, needless to say, we didn't get much sleep last night. When five rolled around, we all got ready to leave. Ron, your mum, and I have been here for about an hour, everyone else just got here. Except for Tonks, Harry and Malfoy. They've has been here since three this morning."

"We were all really worried," sighed Tonks, running a hand through her violet locks and then rubbing her sleepy yellow eyes. "We still don't know what happened. Harry and Malfoy said they'd tell us when they got done talking with Haren, they've been out their ever since we got here. They were shouting so loud they could have woken the dead…" Mrs. Granger let out a strangled sob. "Oops! Sorry, Missus. Anyway, we eventually had to silence the door. We hope they're just about done."

"I'm sorry I worried all of you," muttered Hermione, tears springing to her eyes.

"It's all right, 'Mione," comforted Ginny, patting her hand. "We're all just glad you're okay. We were all so frightened. I've never seen Malfoy so pale and Harry seemed like he was on the verge of bursting out in violent curses. When we saw you, you looked so peaceful…You almost looked…" Tonks touched Ginny on the arm and looked at Mrs. Granger, who was in a frightful state. "Well, anyway, we're all very relieved that you're alright."

The door creaked open and everyone looked up to see Haren entering, with two very frustrated looking aurors behind him. Hermione noticed just how tired Harry and Draco seemed to be as they each fell into a comfortable chair on the opposite side of the room. Draco ran a hand through his already very mussed platinum blonde hair and Harry let his head fall backward against the wall, his eyes closed. Hermione smiled slightly and cleared her throat.

"So nice of you to join us," she said, her smile broadening as she saw both of the men bolt upward and look in her direction. "You're both a wreck."

"'Mione!" cried Harry, jumping to his feet and rushing over to the bed. "You…you're alright! You're awake!"

"So nice of you to finally notice," Hermione joked, her smile weakening slightly as he head began to throb.

"How are you feeling?" persisted Harry.

"In pain," was Hermione's blunt response. Hermione looked around Harry and stared at Draco who was still sitting in his chair, giving her a grim look. "Are you just going to sit there looking all lost or are you going to join us?"

he got to his feet and walked, rather slowly, over and stood next to Harry. His face remained solemn and something about his eyes told her that he was not pleased with himself. He bowed his head slightly but before Hermione could say anything, Haren spoke up.

"Miss Granger," he began. "What these two did was unforgivable. They knew that they had to accompany you wherever you go but I come to understand that it was your wish to be alone that made it so. Miss Granger, I cannot stress enough just how critical it is that they are where you are and go where you go. Especially now that we know he has been watching you. You cannot go anywhere by yourself anymore. Either Malfoy or Potter is required to go with you. If one cannot go, the other must. If neither can, thank Tonks or Slyphes are to be contacted immediately and they will accompany you. Miss Granger, Potter and Malfoy should have lost their jobs today, but they didn't. We need both of them. We are lucky that the killer still has not seen Malfoy, which means you can continue to live with him until this is resolved. I must insist that you follow these rules. I am sure none of the people in the room could bare to lose you."

Hermione looked away and sighed, nodding her head. "I understand. I won't wander off alone again." Haren let a slightly angry smile grace his lips and nodded.

"Then I hope you get well soon, but I have to get back to the ministry and file some paperwork about this little incident. I trust there will be no more trouble. Have a good day." Haren nodded to all of the occupants of the room and then apparated away.

"I'm glad to see that you will be fine, Hermione, dear," said Mrs. Weasley, leaning down and pecking Hermione softly on the cheek. "We must get back to the house as we are expecting some company this evening. Please do stop by sometime. You'll have to bring your mother with you sometime. I would love to have another woman to sit around the house and have tea with, now that everyone's moved out, it gets rather lonely. I do hope we'll see you soon." With that, Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George, and Percy all apparated away.

"I have to get back to the Ministry as well," Tonks said. "The nurse said, that, after she finishes with the last bit of check-ups, you'll be ready to head home. I'll stop by Malfoy Manor sometime and see how you're doing." Tonks gave Hermione a gentle hug and then left the room as well.

"Ginny and I have an appointment with a midwitch today and so we have to go as well," said Harry, rubbing Ginny's stomach affectionately. "We'll see you soon though. Don't think we're just going to leave you alone, bored, in that manor. We have to do something fun sometime soon."

The couple left, waving at Hermione as they opted to exit through the door, leaving Hermione, Ron, and Malfoy alone in a room. Hermione could the two men about to start up and shrugged herself deeper into the blankets.

"You don't have to stay, Malfoy," Ron started in. "I'm perfectly capable of watching Hermione. I don't need your help."

"Are you a trained auror, Weasley?" snapped Draco ferociously, obviously not in a mood to argue. "No, I didn't think so. So why don't you either sit down and shut up or get the hell out? I've had a long night and I don't need the likes of you telling me what to do!"

Ron's ears turned bright red and he opened his mouth to say something but Hermione cut him off, putting her hand on his arm.

"Look, Ron, it's been a rough night for a lot of us and we're all on the edge, I'm sure," she began, giving the red head a soft smile. "I'm sure Malfoy can handle me until I get out of St. Mungo's. There are probably better things you could do with your time than watching over little old me."

"But, Hermione…" Ron started but Hermione shook her head, signaling that he was wasting his time.

"No buts this time, Ron," she told him. He sighed and turned to the door, giving Hermione a small smile before leaving.

"I hope you feel better soon," he told her and then turned his eyes, quickly icing over, to the blonde at the foot of the bed. "I'm watching you. Take good care of her."

Draco sneered and watched as the quidditch player left the hospital room, leaving the two alone. Draco bowed his head for a moment and then looked up to find that Hermione had maneuvered into a sitting position and was staring at him intently.

"I'm sorry," they said in unison, both looking away.

"What?" asked Draco, giving her a slightly confused look. "What are you sorry for?"

"I should have listened to Harry…I should have had one of you escort me," she breathed, twisting the hospital blanket in her hands. "I didn't think about the danger. I just wanted to be alone." She sighed and looked at her fidgeting hands.

Draco got up and moved to the side of her bed, where he sat. He took her chin in his hands, and she flinched, not readily forgetting how the murderer had treated her the night before. Seeing that so much physical contact made her uncomfortable, her withdrew his hand and looked at her.

"Hermione…" he breathed. She looked up at him. "You have a right to want to be alone, but Haren is right. There's a nasty murderer out there right now, looking for you. It's dangerous. I don't want you to get hurt, and neither does anyone else. There are moments when you'll want to be alone, the best thing to do, when you have those moments is to lock yourself in your room, tell me you're doing so first, please, and then just let your body calm. Cry if you need to. Just always remember that I'm here to protect you. And I _will _protect you, Hermione. Even if I die trying."

**A/N:** Well, there you go. A little more romantical, huh? Just a pinch. I find that it's hard to keep Draco in the snarky, egotistical character that I adore so much, but it's so easy to make him the overprotective boyfriend type. Anyway, I hope you still like it anyway. Much love.

Review, review.

Acro


	21. Preparing for the Ball

It Wasn't Enough 

**By: Acro **

**Chapter Twenty: **

Preparing for the Ball

Malfoy Manor 

_7:12 PM (Three Days Later) _

Hermione sat quietly in her room, staring out the window in thought. Her father's funeral had come and gone fairly quickly and without incident. She had returned to Malfoy Manor the next day, after assurance that her mother would be fine. She had found out that her cousin, Evangeline, was going to be staying with Mrs. Granger until she could adjust to being alone. Hermione had been fairly relieved at finding out this bit of information and had returned to the Manor with higher spirits.

Hermione still had bandages wrapped around her head. The medi-witch at St. Mungo's said she would be required to wear them for a week and then could remove them. Hermione had to admit they made washing her hair a rather tedious act but she knew it was only for the best, though she was eager to remove them.

Hermione had decided to take Draco's advice on what to do when she wanted to be alone. That was how she came to find herself sitting on the edge of her bed, staring off into the sunset, dressed in a black dress and with her eyes glazed over in thought. Her hands were folded in her lap and her hair was draping partially over her face as she continued to be alone.

After a few more minutes of silence, she sighed, slid off the bed, and went to the door, unlocking it. She knocked once on the wall to let Draco know that she was done being sulky. He knocked once as well, to acknowledge he had heard her but he was currently busy and could not come see her just yet. Because of their current circumstances and Hermione's evident dislike to leaving the house, Draco had starting taking his work at home. Owls brought in case files for him to review and he sent back whatever he found at the end of his work hours.

Hermione let out a breath and then turned, heading into her lavatory. She closed the door slowly behind her and then headed over to the tub, unbuttoning the front of her dress on her way. She turned on the tap to feel the temperature of the water, suddenly very glad that the house automatically heated the water when it was turned on. Hermione shrugged off her dress and finished disrobing before stepping into the water. She turned off the tap when the bathtub was full enough and sank deeper into the warmth of the water around her with a satisfied sigh.

She lounged in the bath for well over an hour. When she got out, her fingers were wrinkly and, despite how much she hated that, she didn't much care that day. All she really wanted was to curl up in bed and sleep. She wrapped a towel around herself after draining the tub and headed toward the door leading to her bedroom. She got into her room and checked the clock, finding it to be almost 9:00 and feeling sleep washing over her once more. She changed into her purple pajamas and climbed into bed.

She was dozing in and out of sleep when she heard someone knocking on her door. She opened her eyes and looked at the door, managing and groggy "Come in." She sat up when she saw Draco entered, looking somewhat more wearisome than usual. When he saw her sitting up in bed, as if she had been preparing to sleep, he stopped.

"Did I wake you?" he asked, clasping his hands behind his back.

"No," replied Hermione, propping a pillow up behind her. "I was just getting into bed. What do you need?"

"Well, I forgot to mention earlier, but there's this thing going on at the Ministry tomorrow," he began, coming over and leaning back against her bed as he spoke. "It's called the Ministry of Magic Masque Ball. They hold it every year. Haren has been stressing on me, especially lately, how important these functions are and that, to me, is translated into 'Go or I'll make your life a living hell until you transfer.' So I had…better go." He paused and looked over at her to be sure she was taking everything in. "And since I can't go and just leave you here, since Potter, Tonks, and Slyphes are all going and all the other aurors are either retired or currently out of country, that means I have to take you. Now I know this is short notice, but do you think, if we go to Diagon Alley tomorrow, you might be able to accompany me?"

"Well…well, I suppose," replied Hermione, wondering at the great swell of disappointment building in her stomach that he had asked her because of his job and not because he had genuinely wanted to go with her. "Yes, I think I could."

"Fantastic!" exclaimed Draco, looking very relieved. He stood up and started to the door, talking very animatedly. "Don't worry about money or anything, Hermione! I'll pay for everything! It will be…well, it will be just fantastic!"

Once he had left her room, Hermione suddenly found herself far from sleeping. She threw the covers from her legs, jumped off the bed, and left her room, heading toward the study, with one thought on her mind. '_He's not your boyfriend, Hermione…what did you expect?'_

Hermione was awakened the next morning by a house elf prodding her in the side. She gave a halfhearted and groggy moan before pulling herself out of bed. She looked down at the elf expectantly and waited as it cleared its throat.

"Master Malfoy wishes you down in the lobby, fully dressed, and ready to leave," said the elf. "He also asks you to wear something floo-appropriate."

When the elf disappeared back through her bedroom door, Hermione checked her clock, which read a little after tem and then made her way over to her wardrobe. '_When I'm wide-awake, he wants to lounge in his limousine, but it's when he wakes me up after getting so like sleep that he wants to floo. How infuriating!_' She pulled out her clothes for the day, which consisted of a black sweater and blue jeans. When she was dressed, she shouldered on blue robes, kicked on some shoes, ran a brush quickly through her hair, and left her room, walking rather sleepily down two flights of stairs and coming to a halt in the lobby. She found Draco waiting for her in his usual fashion. His blonde hair lay limply at the sides of his head, as it was becoming quite long and his gray eyes seemed interested in something on the floor. He had chosen his normal white button-up shirt and black trousers, with emerald green robes that had a silver DM embroidered on it.

"You are such a Slytherin," stated Hermione from her spot as she put her hands on her hips. Draco looked up from his spot in the lobby and over to the girl waiting at the foot of the stairs.

"And you are…are such a…" he started, smirking at her. "You know, at this point and time, I'm not quite sure what you are."

"Always the gentleman," Hermione replied. "Are we leaving?"

"Er—yes, this way, into the drawing room," he said, gesturing to a door to his right.

They entered the room, Draco holding the door for her and then entering himself. Draco headed over to the large, marble (You can tell I just love marble. Everything in this fic is marble. Marble just gives it more of a…gothic feel. Elegance.) fireplace. He picked up a small bag from atop it and untied the string holding it closed. He peered in and his brow furrowed.

"Hmm…running low," he murmured, taking a pinch and setting the bag back on the mantle. "I suppose I'll get some more while we're there." He tossed the floo powder into the grate and watched as it roared with green flames. "Come here, Granger."

'_Oh, back on a last name basis are we?'_ thought Hermione as she walked toward the blonde man waiting for her by the grate. "Why?"

"We're going to do this in one run," he told her. "So that if I say it wrong and get lost, I'm taking you with me."

"Oh, ha, ha," murmured Hermione, finding that she was in something of a bad mood. "Very fun—" She didn't finish, however, because Draco had grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her with him as he entered the grate.

"Diagon Alley!" he called, pulling Hermione unnecessarily close.

The brunette in his grasp noticed this but didn't have time to reflect on it as the very unwelcome sensation of spinning overcame her and she clung onto him in a desperate attempt to make it stop. It wasn't too long until they halted in the gaping mouth of another fireplace. Hermione separated from Draco immediately and stumbled out of the fireplace and into the shop, eventually falling to her knees. '_Ground!'_

"Are you alright?" asked Draco, coming over to her and putting his hand on her back.

'_Does it look like I'm bloody well alright?'_ Hermione wanted to snap but only managed to nod, hoping that the uncomfortable squelching feeling in her stomach ceased soon.

After a few moments of rest, she pushed herself into a standing position, taking a deep breath and hoping that she didn't look like she had just undergone a very fast roller coaster ride. She was relieved to find that there was no one in that shop, which seemed to be the back of Olivander's. The old wand seller, however, was giving them both a curious look.

"Sorry about that, Mr. Olivander," said Hermione. He waved of her apology and gave her the same knowing smile he gave everyone else.

Hermione and Draco exited the shop rather quickly, Hermione rather grateful for the supply of fresh air that was supplied to her on the outside. She took a few deep breaths before she assured Draco that she would be fine and they continued down the walk, heading toward one of the newly opened shops. The name of the shop was 'Madam Guiana's Gowns for Every Occasion' and it had a set of very lovely and conservative dresses hanging in the window, which relieved Hermione an enormous amount, as she was never one for things that showed too much skin or hugged too tightly.

The two entered the shop, Draco keeping an alert eye of the alley and of the shop as they did so. The woman behind the counter, Madam Guiana, looked up as they entered and, much to Hermione's displeasure, she eyed Draco rather appraisingly. The blonde man accompanying her was not unaware of it either. He gave the woman a rather charming smile and then continued to examine the shop. Hermione scoffed silently and then headed over to a rack near the back, leaving Draco behind.

She was skimming through a rack of periwinkle blue gowns when he finally found her again. He looked rather disheveled and was breathing hard. Hermione gave him a curious look and, after catching his lost breath, he spoke.

"Y-you…you scared me!" he snapped at her, his gray eyes stormy. "I didn't know where you were."

"I'm surprised you even knew I was here," retorted Hermione, pulling out a dress to get a better look at it. "Why don't you leave me to looking for a dress and go back to entertaining the woman at the front. I'm perfectly capable of doing this bit by myself."

"Oh, come on, Hermione!" he replied, running a hand through his hair. "You aren't being like this!" Hermione said nothing. "Hermione, you don't need to be jealous."

"Jealous!" cried Hermione, slamming the dress back on the rack and turning to him. She put her hands on her hips and looked at him fiercely. "Why would I be jealous? I mean, we aren't together, Draco!"

The blonde man stopped short of what he was about to say and Hermione moved onto another rack, one filled with dresses of a light shade of pink. She was picking one out to try on when he regained his composure and had something else to say. She was making toward the dressing rooms when he stopped her by a hand on her shoulder. She didn't turn to acknowledge him but he spoke all the same.

"Hermione…" he murmured, trying to coax her into a better mood. She felt a few tears creeping into her eyes and her voice cracked slightly while she spoke.

"Why are you worrying? It's not like I'm a person or anything," she managed. "I'm just your work."

She shouldered off his hand and continued into the dressing room, slamming the door in his face. He let out a frustrated breath and then dropped his head against the wall in aggravation. '_Women are crazy_.'

Hermione wiped her eyes as she looked in the mirror after trying on the dress. She found that it wasn't her color and didn't suit her at all. That was just how her and Draco were. They were like dresses. Neither fit into the other's world and neither suited the other or complimented them. Hermione was plain and tied down and Draco was exceedingly handsome and liked to flirt with anything that had feminine genes and walked on two legs. It was true that he had been rather gentlemanly for the past few months that she had been staying with him, but what had she expected? How long did she think he could go without shagging or being in a desirable woman's presence? She attributed the kiss they had shared in her mother's house to the fact that he had not had sex in a good amount of time and that it had addled his mind.

She took the dress off and put her other clothes back on. After putting the dress back on the hanger, she exited the dressing room. She looked up and was not surprised to see that Draco was leaning over the counter and talking to Madam Guiana. Hermione looked away and made her way over to the rack she had gotten the dress off of and put it back before proceeding to a rack with black dresses. It was here where Hermione found the perfect gown. It was a long flowing material that hugged to a reasonable extent. Hermione pulled it off the rack and took it into the dressing room, making sure that she did not look back at the man who was so obviously not interested in her.

Draco, however, was not having the conversation Hermione thought. He was, in fact, asking Madam Guiana for a little bit more information on women and how to woo them over, no matter their moods.

"Look, honey," said the woman, her Southern-American accent distinguishable. "Women are as fragile as glass but as hard as diamonds. You need to drop hints at certain moments and be obvious at others. You do NOT want flirt with other women and I warn ya not to. I know it might be hard if it's like a second nature but, darlin', if this girl's that important than you should treat her like a princess. Got it?"

"Yeah, I think," replied Draco, sighing as he rubbed his brow. "Thanks."

"No problem, sugar," said Madam Guiana, winking at him and flicking a strand of sandy blonde hair behind her ear. "Just tell yer girl she's real special. I mean, she's got a guy like you, don't she?"

They're conversation ended as Hermione approached the counter, setting the dress, which she had closed up in a gown bag, on the counter. Madam Guiana lifted it up, obviously noticing how the brunette did not want her blonde male companion to see it, and unzipped it a little. She nodded, closed up the bag, and handed it back to Hermione.

"Excellent choice," the storeowner murmured, giving Hermione a knowing wink. "That's 13 galleons, 4 sickles, and 2 knuts."

Hermione reached for her purse but Draco stopped her. "I said I was paying for everything," he told her firmly. "I mean to keep my word." He pulled out the said amount and set it on the counter before motioning for Hermione to leave ahead of him.

"Thank you for your help," he said to Madam Guiana, receiving another wink, before he departed.

Hermione had locked herself in her room for the rest of the day, telling Draco that she needed some 'alone time'. He sighed hopelessly when he heard her door slam from his spot at the desk in his bedroom. He banged his hand against the smooth mahogany of the desk, growling slightly at how everything got so complicated so quickly. He let rested his head against his desk and wondered how they were ever going to get along at the ball if they couldn't even get along in his own house.

Hermione, on the other hand, was standing in her room marveling at the black evening gown lying splayed on her bed. She was amazed at how lucky she was to find a dress like that and was incredibly glad that it hadn't been sold yet. After gazing at the lovely dress in her possession, Hermione turned to the clock. After they had retrieved Hermione's dress, she and Draco had run a few errands. They had picked up some more floo powder, some desk supplies, and then a book Hermione had been waiting to come out. That, in itself, took four hours. The clock read that it was now 2:24 in the afternoon, and, judging by that time, she had enough time to be ready for the ball at six, which was the time Draco had decided was the time they would leave. She nodded to herself and then left into the bathroom to have a quick shower and then begin on her hair.

At 5:49, Draco was waiting in the lobby, decked in his black dress robes. His hair was slightly slicked back, giving him more of a suave effect, and his stormy gray eyes gave of a hint of impatience. He was just about to leave Hermione, no matter what his boss said, when he heard the faint tapping of heels on marble. He looked up in time to see Hermione coming down the stairs. No matter how much he tried not to, her could not stop himself from staring.

She was wearing a long black dress, the straps of which came off her shoulder. The fabric hugged slightly around her chest and waist, but when it hit her hips, it hung down and fanned out slightly around her feet. Her hair was done in curls piled elegantly on the top her head with two stray curls framing her face. She had very little make-up on but what she did accented her lips, making them shine in the light, and eyes, making them seem all the more seductive and innocent. Her face wore a look that plainly said '_Don't play with me too roughly…I'm fragile_.'

Hermione quite enjoyed the effect her appearance had on the blonde man at the foot of the stairs. If his mouth dropped any further, it would surely be touching the floor. Once she reached the foot of the stairs herself, he offered her his hand, which she took, making sure that her touch was only whisper-light and giving him something of an icy chill by not making eye contact at all. Draco took notice of this, let out a small sigh, and then led Hermione out the front door and helped her into the limousine.

**A/N:** Okay! Chapter Twenty! I'm doing good! Decided, thanks to NavyRavenLacra, that it doesn't matter how many words I get. It matters how much substance, I mean that in a whole different way, that the story has. When it ends, it will end, and we'll be damn happy about it…Nah, I probably will be sad that I don't get to write it anymore. Anyway, I also wanted to reply to that reply I received from Miss NavyRavenLacra about the quality and quantity thing. With many stories on that that I've read, the best ones were almost always the longer ones, because, normally, the longer ones have more detail and stuff. But you're still right, I should be focusing on the quantity of my story not the quality.

Also, a NOTE TO EVERYONE, somewhere in the near future, depending on how quickly I get to it, I'll probably change the title, I mean, I know I had a purpose for giving it that title…ages ago, but for some reason, now it doesn't really fit the title. So…

!CONTEST! You all give me the title you think this story should have and the one I think is the best is the what I'll change it to. I'm planning on having lots of contests in various stories from here on out, so, if you're reading a lot of them, keep an eye out!

Also, one last thing, I love you all! You are my dearest reviewers! You guys helped me break three hundred reviews! It has made me so happy! Please review this chapter too, and all the ones to come. You have already made me so happy and thanks all of ya'll who've added me to favorites and C2s. I am so grateful.

Lots of love,

Your Lady (Yep, if I don't got it yet, I'll have a new user name too. It's Your Lady of Discord.)


	22. The Ministry of Magic Masque Ball

It Wasn't Enough 

**By: Your Lady **

**Chapter Twenty-One: **

The Ministry of Magic Masque Ball

The Ministry of Magic 

_6:23 PM _

Draco stepped out of the limousine briskly, staring rather distastefully at the telephone booth before him that seemed to be mocking him. He glared at it for a second before offering his hand to the female in the limousine behind him. A black-gloved hand received it gently, as if trying to touch it as little as possible. He pulled slightly and Hermione stepped onto the sidewalk, taking in the mild evening. She sighed inwardly and allowed Draco to lead her to the telephone booth. She watched as he climbed in first and then stepped in herself, careful as not to stain her gown.

When they were both inside, Draco wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close, and then closed the door behind her. Hermione tried not to notice their sudden closeness and the heat building up between their bodies, but she was fighting a losing battle. She didn't even realize when the feminine voice began speaking to them until Draco replied.

"Main floor," he said, firmly.

There was a brief silence and then Hermione a jerking sensation as the box shot downward. It lurched this way and that and then stopped abruptly on the main floor of the Ministry. Hermione had, unconsciously, pulled Draco closer to her form, trying to find some safe ground where she wasn't about to vomit. When the doors opened once more, Hermione willed her heart to beat slower and then exited, slightly surprised to find that a few witches and wizards were gazing at the two with mild interest.

Hermione watched as Draco left the booth as well, offering her his hand once more, which she took once more. He led her into the throng of chatting witches and wizards. The two were greeted by a few people here and there, and they returned the greetings, but they did not halt until they reached a small group of people near the back of the main floor, conversing animatedly. Hermione smiled automatically when she saw a blown-brown-gray topped head standing beside a witch with vibrant purple hair. She let go of Draco's hand and stepped up to the man, whose back was to her, and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey there, handsome," she said, grinning broadly. It was obvious that the man had not been expecting this, as he jumped slightly before turning and giving her a rather startled look. When he saw her, he gave a sigh of relief.

"Hermione," he laughed, giving her a gentle smile. "It has been so long. You look so lovely."

The brunette's smile was so wide and lively that, no matter how hard she tried, she could not suppress it. Without thinking, she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close for a tight hug.

"It is so nice to see you again, Remus!" she exclaimed, squeezing him tighter. His date noticed, turned, and laughed.

"Hermione! Don't break his neck," joked Tonks, smacking the girl's hand gently. "You know he's getting old."

Remus Lupin, after wiggling out of Hermione's bear hug, looked at best affronted by his companion's comment. "Well! Then I guess that just means you're attracted to 'old' guys, doesn't it?"

Hermione turned to Harry and Ginny, who were talking avidly to Haren and his wife, who was latched to his arm. Hermione walked over and greeted her two friends and giving the head auror a small smile, before turning to his wife. She was somewhat short, shorter than Hermione at any rate, and she had long, curly blonde hair that was streaming down her back and was draped delicately over her shoulders. Her eyes were light blue and lively. She seemed to be enjoying herself.

"And you must be Hermione," said Mrs. Haren. She held her hand out to the brunette, who shook it. "My name is Chelsea. It's a pleasure."

"Likewise, Mrs. Haren," Hermione replied, with a sweet smile.

"Now, now, none of that. Call me Chelsea. Mrs. Haren makes me sound so old," replied the older woman.

"Hermione, you look exquisite," Haren complimented, taking a drink from the glass in his hand.

"Really, that dress flatters you," added Ginny, joining in the conversation. Harry nodded in agreement.

The group talked for a little while longer, Draco bringing drinks for himself and Hermione somewhere in the middle and also joining in the chatter. After about an hour, the main hall was full and an orchestra near the front was playing music. It wasn't too long before Draco was dragged off to dance by someone Hermione didn't know. Ginny also pulled Harry away for a dance and Mr. and Mrs. Haren had disappeared as well, leaving Hermione to watch the festivities from a spot near the wall, sipping her drink.

"May I have this dance?" came a voice behind Hermione, and, having unpleasant experiences with people standing behind her, she jumped and turned quickly, relieved to find that Lupin was grinning playfully at her. "Tonks has left me. It seems the women's powder room interests her more at the moment."

He held his hand out to her and she took it, setting her drink down on the table with the others' before stepping out onto the dance floor. She placed one hand in his and the other on his shoulder while he lightly placed his own on her waist. Hermione had always admired Lupin and he had always been her favorite teacher. Something about the way he was reminded her of a very indulgent uncle figure.

"You've grown so much, Hermione," he laughed as the moved all over the dance floor. "But I'll always see the thirteen-year-old I met on the train when I look at you. I'm sure, however, had I seen you wearing this dress back then I would have had a fit." Hermione laughed. "So, how have you been? I heard about the…predicament you're in. Tonks told me."

"Oh, that," Hermione said with a sigh, not feeling in much of a mood to discuss her 'predicament'. "It's…being handled. Hopefully I should be out of Malfoy Manor and back to normal life within the next year. It can't come soon enough."

"Mr. Malfoy's been agreeable, hasn't he?" Lupin asked, giving her a firm look. Hermione let out a hopeless sigh.

"Yes, he's been a agreeable…but…" she paused and gave her former teacher and close friend a look that said this was not what she wanted to talk about. "Anyway, how have you and Tonks being doing as a whole? I haven't seen you two together since your wedding, which was splendid, by the way."

"We've been well," replied Lupin, grinning broadly. He leaned in close, the corners of his lips stretching so that they were dangerously close to his ears. "Don't tell anyone I've told you this, but…we think she might be expecting." Hermione slapped him on the arm playfully.

"Sly dog," she joked, returning his grin with one of her own. "Ginny's pregnant as well."

"Yes, Harry owled me about a week ago about that," the man replied, still smiling. "It's such great news." There was a small pause in which Lupin's expression shifted uneasily from on of pride to one of awkward uncertainty. "I hope you don't think this forward of me, Hermione, but are you thinking about settling down soon? I know it must be difficult with all these complications popping up everywhere…but are you considering anyone?"

"I…" began Hermione, bowing her head in frustration. "I just don't know at this point and time." Lupin nodded in understanding and, just as the tune of the orchestra ended, he pulled her away from the dance floor and back over to the group of aurors who had assembled near the outskirt of the floor once more.

"Well, I'm glad you two could finally separate," joked Tonks, watching as Hermione made to stand beside Draco and Lupin returned to his wife's side. "You looked very enthralled with each other. What were you talking about?"

"Oh, she was just telling me about her misadventures these last few months," he replied, giving, or trying to give, Tonks a look that said it was nothing important. Tonks did not look convinced but grinned at him and nodded all the same.

Draco turned to Hermione, opening his mouth to ask her to dance when he felt someone poke him gently in the shoulder. He turned to see Pansy giving him what could almost be construed as an innocent look. Draco narrowed his eyes in suspicion, not sure he would like whatever road this would take him.

"Would you dance with me?" asked Pansy, her voice grossly sweet. Draco looked back at the group around him and was about to decline him when Haren nudged him in the side.

"G'on, laddie," slurred the large man, his face red from the extreme amount of alcohol he had consumed. "'Ave a good old time!"

Before the blonde could say anything else, Pansy had pulled him out onto the dance floor. He did not, however, miss the look of contempt Hermione was sending their way as they danced along to the beat of the music. It wasn't until he was too far in to get out that he realized what kind of music was playing. The tune was that of a rather fast and passionate tango. He let out a frustrated sighed but could not stopped in the middle of the tango because he did not want to draw too much attention to himself.

He was pulling Pansy out of a particularly low dip, in which much of her cleavage was exposed, when he felt her foot rising up his leg. He clenched his teeth against the two different sensations building in the pit of his stomach. Disgust and pleasure. When she was facing him again, he saw the small grin implanted on her face and scowled at her. He twirled her and then they set on their way down to the other side of the floor, their hands clasped in front of them and their bodies pressed together.

"Don't you miss this, Draco?" Pansy asked in a very breathy voice. Draco gritted his teeth once more and managed a rather strangled "No." They switched hands and directions and started down the floor once more.

"Aw, really?" whispered Pansy, her voice as seductive as she could get it. "Because I've missed you quite a bit. I miss your hair, your eyes, your—"

"Money," Draco finished for her in more of a growl. "Now, back off Pansy. I'm not interested in you anymore and you're engaged to Goyle."

"That's right," replied Pansy, her voice becoming icy. "You're not interested in me anymore. You would rather have that little scum ball in black."

Draco stopped very suddenly and pulled away from Pansy, dropping her hands from his and turning away. He was headed back toward his colleagues when Pansy's raised voice stopped him.

"Draco Malfoy," she began, her voice loud enough to get the attention of a few people standing around them. "If this is the way you want to live, ignorant and low, then you had better hope you are not the father of the child that is now inside me."

Draco did not turn at first, but stopped immediately, his shoulders tensing and his face contorting with mixed emotions of anger, confusion, and surprise. When he finally regained his senses, he turned back to the woman who had called out to him.

"Pansy," he growled at her, just loud enough for her and a few other people to hear. "That is a dangerous statement to make and it is not a game you want to play. If you are lying, do not think I won't find out."

His gray eyes, hard as steel, flashed dangerously before he turned and headed back over to the spot where the other aurors were gathered. His brow furrowed as he noticed that Hermione was absent. He looked back over his shoulder to see if she was dancing, only to find that Pansy was still glaring at him fiercely. He returned her glare briefly before scanning the crowd once more of a set of brown curls. When he found none, he turned to the rest of the group surrounding him.

"Where did Hermione get to?" he asked, looking around to see if he had missed her, perhaps. A few of them shrugged but Harry gave him a direct answered.

"She went to the windows," he said to the blonde wizard. "She seemed upset. I've never seen a woman so red in the face that wasn't intoxicated…but she might be a little bit of that too."

Draco sighed in frustration and started on his way to the windows on the opposite wall. She shrugged his way through the throngs of people chatting, making sure not to be too forceful or draw too much attention to himself. After an hour of maneuvering around people, he was relieved to see Hermione's brunette head coming into view. He watched as she turned down a man inquiring about a dance. Once the man had left, she returned to gazing out the window, looking something like an unwanted doll.

When finally he was coming up on her, he saw just how sad her expression was and the fact that her eyes were shining with what he could only guess were tears. She barely noticed when he joined her by her side. When she finally saw his reflection in the glass of the window, which had been enchanted to look like a view over some kind of lake or ocean, she wiped her eyes quickly. As she was raising a gloved hand to bat away a tear, Draco took it in his own and pulled it away from her face as he wiped the tear away with his own.

"What's the matter?" he asked her, turning her face to him.

"Nothing," she managed in a small whisper. "I'm…okay."

"You always were a terrible liar, Hermione," joked Draco, giving her a small smirk and getting a little giggle out of the girl before her. "Now, tell me, what's on your mind?"

"I…you…I don't…" Hermione began, seemingly having difficulty getting her words out.

"You don't…?" he persisted, trying to keep eye contact with the girl beside him.

"I don't…know," she said finally.

"You don't know what's wrong?" he finally asked her, with a slight hint of skepticism in his voice. Hermione should her head. "Then what?"

"I don't know where I stand with you," she murmured, her face turning a bright shade of pink as she looked away. "There are times when I think I completely understand you but then there are moments when…when I don't think I even know who you are. Maybe…I never really knew who you were…"

After a brief pause, Draco spoke. "Let's dance," he said abruptly, taking both of Hermione's hands and pulling her toward the floor.

"What?" asked Hermione, looking slightly taken aback by his statement.

"Let's dance," he repeated, still dragging her.

"But I…you…what?" stuttered Hermione, looking confused.

"Please don't make me say it again," Draco moaned, his own face becoming somewhat pink.

Once they reached the dance floor, Draco pulled one of Hermione's hands to his shoulder, while clasping her other in his own. He slid his free hand to her waist and pulled her closer, his gray eyes looking into her brown eyes. Hermione marveled at how the liquid look of silver had returned to his eyes once more. She wondered how it was possible that she could both hate and adore him for that look.

The orchestra started up on a rather slow song and Hermione and Draco began to dance around the floor to it. There was silence between the two but their eyes said all they needed to for the other to understand. After a few moments, Hermione closed her eyes and bowed her head and rested her forehead against his chest. Draco lifted his hand from her waist to stroke her hair in comfort as they continued around the floor in the formal dancing style.

"You worry too much," whispered Draco as he rested his chin against the top of her head.

"You talk too much," replied Hermione, desiring only to revel in their comfortable silence before it was destroyed by whatever complication might arise, as they so often did. Draco laughed and shook his head slightly.

For both parties, the song ended too quickly. Hermione sighed heavily, saddened that the minute they broke apart the weight of everything that was going on around them would be on their shoulders once more. Draco lifted his chin from the top of Hermione's head but was a little surprised to find that she didn't seem to keen on releasing him. After a moment, he chuckled and put his hand on the one that was clamped tightly on his shoulder. He pried her fingers off and gently set her hand back at her side.

"Are you feeling better now?" he inquired, tilting her head up so that he could see her face.

"I suppose," Hermione replied with another heavy sigh. "My mind is still muddled with unanswered questions, but I'm sure they can wait for another time."

"That's good, because it's getting late," he told her. "We should be heading home soon. Most of those attending have already left and it seems quite empty. Would you prefer to leave now or wait a little bit?"

Hermione looked about the main floor for a moment, taking in those that were still there. Harry and Ginny seemed to have departed and the same could be said for Haren and his wife, who could not be seen anywhere. Tonks and Lupin, however, were still dancing to some kind of imaginable music, as the orchestra had finished playing for the night and were packing up their instruments.

"Just one second," Hermione said to Draco as she made her way to the oblivious couple.

Hermione hated to separate the two, as they seemed to be enjoying themselves, but she had to say good-bye. She was not just going to leave them without another word, as she had not seen Lupin in quite a while. When she reached them, she very gently tapped both of them of the shoulder and they pulled apart, Tonks rather lazily as she seemed half-asleep.

"We're leaving," Hermione said to them, motioning to Draco who was standing impatiently a few feet away.

"Oh, all right," Lupin replied, leaning in to hug the brunette before him. They embraced for a moment and then Hermione turned to Tonks who was swaying from side to side. "Um…I don't know what kind of response you'll get from her, the way she is now. She's funny that way when it comes to alcohol. It makes her rowdy for about an hour and then puts her to sleep. We'll probably be leaving soon as well."

Hermione pulled the older witch into a hug at any rate and was pleased to feel the witch hugging back.

"Oh, you're leaving?" asked Tonks groggily. "Well, have a good night then. Fly safe or whatever…"

Hermione smiled and bid them farewell, turning and making her way back over to Draco. The two left in relative silence, due mostly to the fact that sleep was overcoming Hermione as well. Hermione had thought that the ride in the telephone booth would have been a good waker-upper, but it had only proved to add nausea to her sleepiness. When they were outside and the limousine was waiting for them, Hermione couldn't wait to be home, tucked into her large, warm bed fast asleep. Draco opened the limousine door for her and Hermione plopped into the large, sleek car lazily. The blonde wizard who had accompanied her got in as well, closed the door, and they were off. During the drive to the manor, as long as she had stayed away, Hermione had begun to wonder when she started calling Malfoy Manor a home. It was not too much longer after that that she found herself asleep in the limousine, on her side on the rather spacious seating. Draco chuckled at her positioning as the car rode on.

When the got to the manor an hour later, Draco found he didn't have the heart to wake her. He got out of the limousine and leaned back in, gathering the woman in black in his arms. He closed the door with his leg and then headed into the house, watching as a house elf opened the door for him. Draco was amazed to see that no matter how he moved or jarred he, by accident mind you, Hermione would not be woken. He smiled down at her peaceful face as he began climbing the stairs.

When he reached her bedroom door, he was relieved to find it was already slightly ajar and all he needed to do was push it slightly. He made his way over to her bed and set her gently down upon it, wondering whether he should change her out of her dress. He snapped his fingers and an elf appeared at his side.

"Make sure Miss Granger is changed into her night clothes and securely tucked beneath her comforter," he told the elf.

When the elf nodded, he exited Hermione's room and entered his own, ready to find his own comfortable dreamland.

**A/N: **Wow…That was a long chapter…It took a couple of days. Normally it only takes me one day to write a story if I know exactly where I'm going with it. Anyway, I find that I am actually coming closer to the end than I thought. Only a few more complications left for the two of them. That means only a few more chapters left to write, not including the epilogue, which there will be.

Well, anyway, I love ya'll. Keep reviewing. IPTUS.

Your Lady


	23. Tell Me

It Wasn't Enough 

**By: Your Lady **

**Chapter Twenty-Two: **

Tell Me

Malfoy Manor 

_1:12 PM _

Hermione cracked open an eye, groaning when a small sliver of light filtered through into her vision from a gap in the curtains. She let out a small, sleepy whimper, rolled over, and pulled the covers up over her head, trying desperately to get back to sleep. When she found she would have no success in doing just that, she lazily slid off the bed and stretched before heading toward her wardrobe. She pulled out her clothes for the day, a purple sweater, a long black skirt, and a set of black robes, and then headed for the lavatory to take a shower.

She wondered, as she undressed, just how she had gotten into bed, let alone her pajamas. She expected Draco had carried her up from the car but she was hoping it hadn't been him who had put her into her nightclothes. She tossed it around in her mind for a moment as she was turning on the tap on the shower, which was separate from the bath, and finally came to the conclusion that an elf had changed her and she was glad not to dwell on it anymore.

While she was in the shower, however, her mind did reflect over past events. She thought of how she had seen Pansy dragging Draco out onto the dance floor, giving Hermione a rather evil look. She had watched them dance for a few moments, not enjoying their rather hot tango, before she had turned and stormed off, her face filled with color as she made her way through the groups of people over to the enchanted window where she proceeded to calm herself from her anger. She only managed, however, to fall into something of a saddened state. When a young man had approached her and asked her to dance, she tried to seem genuinely sorry as she told him she wasn't interested but she wasn't sure just how that had turned out as he had left, looking more than a little disheartened.

Hermione had felt much better when she had seen Draco standing beside her, that is, until she remembered that he was the reason she was so sad in the first place. She had proceeded to embarrass herself but he hadn't seemed to mind. He hadn't said anything about how she was confused about where they stood with each other and had, instead, changed the subject and asked her to dance, which had made her happier all the same.

Now that they were home and she was awake, it was all so much more confusing. She didn't know what to make of any of it. When she thought about Draco, there were so many questions swarming around her head. Something about him made her want to laugh and cry just when he looked at her. But he had that effect on all women. She had thought for many years of her life that she was different, but, as she stood in the shower, with her arms wrapped protectively about her body, she wasn't so sure anymore.

She sighed, put her back against the glass of the shower, and slid down so that she was sitting on the shower floor. She pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her forehead against them, marveling at how her life was completely turned upside down but taking a very inopportune walk and accidentally overhearing something in an alley. She wondered if none of that had happened, would she be in the mess she was in? And if not, would she have been happy?

After a few moments of water hitting her body from her spot in the corner, Hermione stood, washed, turned of the shower, and got out. She wrapped a towel around her and picked up her clothes, choosing to change in her room where the air would be cooler and not so humid. She was pushed open the door and stopped with one foot out it when she saw who was sitting on her bed, giving her a very rather look.

"Draco!" she yelled, ducking back into the bathroom and slamming the door closed. "What are you doing? Didn't anyone ever tell you that you shouldn't enter a room without knocking?"

"I did knock!" replied the blonde from his spot on the edge of Hermione's bed. "When you didn't answer, I thought maybe you were angry."

Hermione didn't say anything and she began dressing. She was pulling on her robes when she left the bathroom again. She was mildly surprised that Draco had not moved. In fact he had made himself more comfortable, laying back on the bed and splaying his arms out. As she approached her bed, she thought he was asleep. His eyes were closed and his chest was heaving evenly. It wasn't until she was leaning over him did his eyes snap open. This startled Hermione and she tumbled backward, falling on her bum on her bedroom floor.

"I give it a perfect ten," Draco joked, sliding off of Hermione's bed and offering her a hand. Hermione gave him an indignant look before taking his hand and heaving herself back onto her feet.

"Oh, ha, ha, very funny," she said sarcastically. She dusted herself off and then looked back up at Draco. "So, what do you need?"

"I was actually coming to see if you were awake," he told her. "It's after noon." Hermione looked over his shoulder at her clock to see that it was just passed two o'clock. "Looks like you were really knocked out. You must have worn yourself out last night." His face softened and he smiled. "If you stress out too much, it's going to kill you."

Hermione sighed and crawled onto her bed, resting her head on one of the soft, silky pillows. She watched as Draco lay beside her. She rolled onto her side and gave him a serious look that made him raise his blonde eyebrows.

"I think," the brunette began, resting one arm under her head, "that he need to talk."

Draco let out a breath and propped his head up on a hand. "Yes, I think we do too." He looked at Hermione who seemed to be searching for the words. "Now, where shall we start?"

"The thing that's been nagging for sometime now," she replied. "I want to know exactly what happened that night, in my apartment, on my birthday." Draco look uncertain that he wanted to talk about this subject but, knowing that she deserved to know as well as he did, he sat up and cleared his throat.

"As I've said over and over, it is nothing along the lines of what you woke up thinking," he started, running a hand through his hair. "I sober quickly, Hermione. A little bit of scotch wasn't going to keep me out very long. I passed out for about an hour I guess and woke up sober. I had landed on top of you when I had passed out and you were pushing at me and whining and telling me to get off. You were still very inebriated.

"I rolled off of you and lay next to you for a moment before I realized I was drenched. It had been raining outside that night and both of our clothes were soaked. You seemed ready to sleep sopping wet but I, being the gentleman that I am, couldn't allow it. I could have instant-dried you with my wand, but I was recovering from a mild hangover and my magic is never like it is supposed to be when I've been drinking so I wasn't going to chance setting you aflame.

"Now, I had had a cloak on so my clothes, apart from the cloak of course, were relatively dry. Don't think me forward for what I am about to tell you. It was necessary. I asked you to change your clothes. You said you didn't feel like getting up and getting some new clothes and I'm not one two rummage through women's drawers, so I compromised. My shirt was fairly big enough to fit you so I unbuttoned it, took it off, handed it to you, and told you to put it on.

"Again I say you were still very inebriated. You started undressing before me. Don't worry; I only saw a little bit of back and bum. You put the shirt on and lay back down. Then, before knocking out again, you said I was very charming and handsome and that you loved me. You fell asleep and followed suit. That is all that happened."

Hermione stared at him for a moment, everything sinking in, before her face flushed and she looked away. "Is that really all you saw?" She suddenly felt a hand running up her spine, where she knew a rather large white scar to be, and jumped a little.

"When did you get this?" Draco asked, moving his fingers down her spine again.

She looked back over her shoulder at him. "In the war."

"Who?" Hermione didn't reply. "Who, Hermione?"

"It was an accident. It was my fault," she murmured, rubbing her shoulder slightly. "It was the last battle; I was eager for the war to be over and I knew the odds were in our favor. When the Death Eaters appeared, instead of thinking rationally, which is what I usually do, the adrenaline went straight to my head and I rushed in and rushed in fast. I rushed right into a trap." She paused and looked down, Draco still rubbing her back. "Everyone tried to help me. Ron especially. He aimed a hex at one of them…but…they dodged and Ron got me instead. I was lucky it wasn't anything more serious than a searing jinx.

"Be that as it may, when the war was over, Ron and I went home. We had been together sometime. Ron and I talked about it for a long time. It was a cause of many arguments and we eventually broke up. The scar will never completely go away, no matter what. But, hey, I guess we've all got our battle scars, huh?"

Draco nodded. He knew about battle scars. The worst and most regrettable being the one on his arm, which was a tattoo and not a scar at all. He pulled his hand away from Hermione's back, which made her rather sad as she had been enjoying his touches, and scratched at the tattoo on his arm, which seemed to burn when he thought about it. Hermione turned to face him and stared as he rubbed the area she knew the be the Dark Mark.

"Can I…Can I see it?" she asked, looking up at his face and then back down toward his irritated spot. He seemed unsure but eventually he consent and Hermione took his arm into her hands, peeling back the white fabric of his shirt that was concealing it.

The outline of the scar seemed to be melting into his skin. It looked burned and mangled and the image of the tattoo was barely recognizable. The flesh surrounding the tattoo was red and raw, which contrasted greatly with the pale skin that Draco possessed. She ran her fingers across it and flinched when she heard Draco take a sharp breath. She pulled away her hand quickly and look up at him in concern.

"Does it hurt…when I touch it?" she asked tentatively, looking from his face to the Mark and then back to his face.

"It…feels odd," he replied. "When you touch it, the spots your fingers run over go numb and the rest of the Mark tingles, as if warning me."

"Do you think it has to do with my blood?" she asked him, letting go of his arm.

"I think it might have been a way for the Dark Lord to know whether or not his servants were with a Muggle-born in that way," Draco replied. "I'd see him torture men for being with a Muggle-born and I always wondered how he knew."

There was a moment in silence in which they just sat there. Hermione was staring at her hands with some kind of awkward interest while Draco was looking at her face, trying to discover something about her he didn't know. After a moment, Hermione looked up and locked eyes with him, also searching him for something, anything. There was silence. Complete and total silence in that room as they stared at each other, completely enthralled. When a few moments passed, Hermione cleared her throat and looked down.

"I thought I knew you inside out," she murmured. "But I've come to realize I actually don't know that much about you at all, apart from things that happened at school and what I've read in the newspapers and magazines." She sighed and brushed a strand of brown hair behind her ear. "I want to know more about you."

"Okay," replied Draco, propping an arm up on his bent knee as he looked at her with interest. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything," she replied tersely, sitting up properly and crossing her legs.

"How about you narrow it down? 'Everything' is a pretty general topic," he told her.

"Just tell me," she repeated. "Start wherever you want. Tell me about your childhood. Tell me about who you are now and who you were when you were little. Tell me about who you were at school. Tell me about things you've never told anyone else. Just tell me."

Draco laughed slightly, looking her in the face. Her eyes were sparkling the way the did in her quest for knowledge. They were as large and hungry as they were when she was reading a book for the first time. They reminded him of her eyes in the pictures of her he'd seen and how they had been when she was in school. He sighed and prepared himself for a long day or just lounging in bed and talking. When he started, he could had Hermione's complete attention.

They talked for hours, only leaving to eat or use the bathroom. The afternoon quickly turned to dusk, which quickly turned to night. Hermione had settled back on her side on her bed, looking quite relaxed and seemingly on the verge of sleep. She seemed to be forcing herself to stay awake as he spoke, however, and still interjected bits and pieces of her own life here and there.

"And then I made Head Boy. I remember the day sitting in the dining room alone when the owl arrived," he murmured in her ear. Her head was resting on his shoulder as he lay on his back. "I imagined how proud mum would have looked had she been able to see it. I missed her most on that day, just as I had at Graduation. I even paid a visit to her portrait. When I told the portrait, she was so elated. It was just how Mum would have reacted and it filled me with some solace to be able to see it with my own eyes."

"Mum and Dad bothered me about it for ages…" mumbled Hermione, burying her face in his shoulder. "I remember Graduation Day. It was so odd. You and I had been bickering for so long…but by the end of the day it was as if we had formed some kind of…I do know…some kind of truce or something." She yawned and looked up at his face. He was smirking at her slightly. "Damn you and that smirk. It always did infuriate me." Draco laughed and then ran a hand through her hair.

"You look sleepy," he stated, watching as her eyes fluttered closed.

"I am," she replied tersely, wiggling closer to his warm body.

"Then I'll leave you to sleep," he stated, making to slide off the bed. Hermione groaned and grabbed the front of his shirt. "Hermione?"

"Stay," she said abruptly, shaking herself awake slightly. "I was so comfortable. Don't go now."

"For the sake of propriety," Draco warned.

"Oh, damn propriety!" whined Hermione, giving him a pleading look. "Damn propriety to hell! You never cared about propriety in school, why do you care now?" Draco could not help but feel affronted by her comment.

"Because in school I was a teenage boy with hormones that needed to be satisfied," he replied, cocking an irritated eyebrow. "I'm more mature now. I'm a man. And this is my house, and if I say for the sake of propriety, and then it's for the damnable sake of propriety." He looked at Hermione whose eyes were still locked on his.

He sighed when he heard her give an almost pitiful "Please?" and then crawled back onto the bed. He settled himself on top of the covers and watched as Hermione, still dressed in the clothes she had planned on wearing that day, squirmed her body under the covers. She rested her head on his arm, which was outstretched in welcome, and placed one hand on his chest. He wrapped the arm her head was on slightly around her shoulders and found that he, too, was blinking in and out of sleep.

He sighed, murmured something under his breath, and watched as the lights went out and he settled in for sleep.

**A/N: **Aw, how cute, right? I actually don't have too much more to say except that we're getting down to it now. Pretty soon I'll be writing the epilogue and the story will be over. Still some chapters between now and then, however, so keep a look out.

I love ya'll and keep updating. IPTUS.

Your Lady

PS I have a new goal now…well, really, it's more of a wish. I hope that my fanfic might be good enough one day for someone to draw a fan art. If anybody has or is, please give me the link so I can see!


	24. Wanting You

**It Wasn't Enough**

**By: Your Lady of Discord**

**Chapter Twenty-Three:**

Wanting You

**Warning!** This chapter is slightly steamy. Yes, it's rated T for a reason and there isn't anything explicit, but if you don't like this sort of thing, then skip over this chapter, or stop reading! Here's your heads up. =]

_Malfoy Manor_

_9:21 AM_

The morning was very quiet and peaceful in the manor and Hermione found that her sleep had been very comfortable. She yawned and rolled over, her left hand falling gently onto something very warm and very solid. Curiously, Hermione opened her eyes, blinking the features of the room into a groggy focus. She looked over at the thing sleeping peacefully next to her and nearly screamed when her memories of the evening flowed back to her. She breathed a sigh of relief as she recalled having asked Draco Malfoy, the man sleeping next to her, to remain in her bed with her for the evening. She chuckled mildly to herself as she watched his tranquil sleeping face, admiring how he almost looked like an angel while he was asleep. Stretching ever so slightly, Hermione watched his chest rise and fall with each steady breath.

The evening before had been a good one, full of learning for the both of them. She wondered, dismally, if after all things were said and done, would they return to the way they had been before; just two people who ran across each other from time to time with nothing but mild interest and annoyance felt between them. She shook the thought aside as she stared at his innocent-looking face. She smiled and leaned forward, running her lips across his cheek and brushing a strand of platinum hair from his face. If she was to be honest with herself, she had developed strong feelings for Draco. Her heart pounded in her chest as his eyes fluttered open and their liquid silver fell upon her. A small smirk graced his lips as he ran his fingers gently through her hair.

Draco adjusted a little, rolling onto his side and running a finger up and down Hermione's back. He was at peace with everything and felt calm and collected as he stared into her deep brown eyes. He leaned in gently, his eyes locked with hers. His lips brushed gently against hers, her thickly-lidded eyelids falling closed, and just as he was going in for a long 'good morning' kiss, he heard something clacking against the window. With a groan, he pecked her lips gently and pulled away, getting out of Hermione's bed and heading over to the window. He smirked at her as she rolled over to face him while he opened the window and allowed an owl from the ministry in, as it delivered him his daily work. He flipped through the folders and stopped on one, reading it over, thoroughly.

"Hm," he muttered, turning toward the brunette on the bed. "Apparently you mother has been moved to the Burrow temporarily, Hermione."

"What?" asked Hermione, sitting up, climbing out of bed and trying to press the wrinkles out of the shirt she had been wearing the day before. "Why?"

Draco read through the folder a little bit more and grimaced. "Apparently, someone had tried to break in the night before last and the Ministry feels that, considering what happened concerning your father, it's best to move your mother away from where the killer knows your family resides…for her safety."

Hermione nodded as she stepped over to her wardrobe and rummaged through her clothes, trying to find suitable clothes for the day. She felt relieved, considering all that had transpired in the last month. She loved her mother and wasn't sure if she could have handled losing her mother as well as her father. She was pulling out a shirt when Draco set his documents on her bed and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. It felt as if many things had happened the evening before, even if not all of Hermione's questions had been answered. She felt a few nagging concerns edging their way back up into her stomach as Draco buried his face into her hair. She cleared her throat and finished gathering her clothes out of the wardrobe before turning to face him and pulling away with a smile.

"I'm about to take a good, long, relaxing bath and then there are more things that I want to talk to you about, okay?" she asked, giving him a stern look. He gave her a curious look but nodded nevertheless. She smiled and awkwardly kissed his cheek. Then, she gently turned and headed into the lavatory, closing the door behind her.

Hermione turned on the tap of the spacious tub and let her fingers test the water. With a small smile, she began to disrobe, setting her clothes aside and turning off the tap once the tub was filled enough for her tastes. With a sigh, she slipped into her tub and relaxed with the warm water lapping over her body. She stared at herself in the mirror, wondering when things had changed in her life. Nothing was really all that bad about her life anymore…well, apart from the crazed murder that was out to get her and was willing to hurt everyone she cared about in the process.

Her main question, however, was what exactly was becoming of her relationship with Draco? She could no longer deny that she had feelings for him but she wondered if he was genuinely feeling for her, or if it was all just a side effect from Draco's lack of sex. And it was making her crazy with confusion. It was something that she would have to get to the bottom of…today. Hermione finished up her bath and dressed quickly. She exited her room to find a particular blonde finishing up making her bed while reading over a few of the other files he had received. When he noticed she had returned to the room, he set the folder down on the bed and smirked at her.

"You said we needed to have a talk, Hermione?" he questioned, sitting on the edge of her bed and stacking his folders up in the order he had received them. Hermione nodded awkwardly and climbed onto her bed, motioning for him to come closer.

"Malfoy…Draco…" she began cautiously. "I need to know…no more avoiding the subject. I need to know what we are to each other. I need to know if you want to be with me…or if…I am drawing too much into everything."

Draco was silent for a moment as he stared at Hermione. Her eyes avoided him completely as her hands fidgeted nervously on her pants. This particular conversation was one he had hoped to avoid, simply because Draco Malfoy and talking about feelings did not really go hand-in-hand. He cleared his throat nervously and an awkward silence fell over them. The silence hung in the air for well over ten minutes before Hermione spoke again.

"So…everything is all just in my head?" she whispered, her voice almost desperate as tears began to well up in her eyes. Draco felt a lump in his throat at the sight.

"Hermione…I…" he began, not sure how to form words but wanting to end the turmoil that was clashing about inside of the woman before him. He took a deep breath and rested his hand on hers whether it said, pulling at her pants. "I…it's not…all in your head." She looked up at him and saw him frowning and staring awkwardly.

Silence prevailed once more as the two stared at each other, almost as if they were staring each other down. And then, without warning, Draco was upon Hermione, pressing his lips fiercely against hers. It was a deep and hungry kiss, filled with passion and want. His mouth parted to let his questing tongue through. He pressed his tongue against her lips and, with a gasp, she allowed it to enter. She felt his tongue brush against her seductively and hers, almost involuntarily, lifted to meet his and rub against his. After several long moments of feverish kissing, the two broke apart.

"Hermione…" Draco began again, taking a deep breath. "I want you…just you." Hermione stared at him for a moment, feeling a ball of disappointment welling up in her, while still feeling happy and desired at the same time.

After a few moments, Draco pressed his lips against her once more, coaxing her to lie down upon her bed. They kissed for a few seconds longer before Draco pulled back once more, one hand supporting him on the bed, while the other rested possessively on her hip. He stared into her eyes, which were suddenly uncertain. He leant down and kissed her forehead, removing his hand from her hips and brushing a few strands of chocolate hair away in reassurance. She smiled lightly and pressed her lips to his once more. He was upon her with renewed passion, his free hand coming to rest on her chest, massaging her breasts through the cloth.

Hermione groaned and wrapped her arms around his neck. She gripped his hair in her fingers and arched into him. Their breathing became rapid and soon their mild touches became heavy petting. Hermione wrapped her legs around him tightly as he fumbled with the buttons of her blouse. Her fingers pressed into his back urgently and, having lost all patience, Draco completely ripped the shirt open, watching several buttons go flying. Hermione thought to protest but her words were quickly silence when he hands rubbed her sides and stomach seductively.

Desperately, Hermione also began on his shirt. He wasn't waiting for any of that, either though, and pulled his shirt over his head and undid his belt quickly. Hermione also fumbled with her pants, hurriedly removing them and tossing them aside once they were unbuttoned and unzipped.

Draco growled furiously when he pants refused to cooperate and Hermione even attempted to help with the buttons. After a few minutes, the two were laying on Hermione's bed in nothing but their underwear. Hermione clung to him as his hands spread all over her body. He braces himself between her legs, leaning forward and pulling her against his chest. His fingers fumbled with the clasps of her bra. He swore countless times at how rusty he had become to something that had once been so natural to him. When he finally removed the offending undergarment, he fell into her breasts with relief. He didn't withdraw from them until Hermione awkwardly cleared he throat. He made a move to remove his boxers when she put a hand on his shoulder. She looked at her and saw the nervous look on her face.

"Draco…" she whispered, fidgeting slightly beneath him. "Well, you see…I'm…I've never…I don't…" Draco was surprised. It wasn't often you found Hermione Granger at a loss for words. Her smiled at her, a genuine smile, and brushed his lips against hers gently.

"I understand," he assured her, gently hooking his fingers under her panties and beginning to pull them down. She was quivering beneath him and, after tossing her innocent panties aside, he pressed his lips against hers while shimmying his boxers down his legs.

Minutes passed and, after the initial pain that was sure to come with losing virginity, Hermione's room was filled with gasps of passion and moans of ecstasy. As their feverish lovemaking drew to a close and Hermione reached her peak, she cried out with a passionate "I love you, Draco!" which echoed throughout the house.

Afterward, Hermione and Draco snuggled together under the covered of Hermione's bed, both completely spent and exhausted once more. They drifted into sleep, in each other's embrace.

**A/N:** My beautiful readers, I have returned. Forgive me. I know it felt as if I had abandoned you, but I have returned to you. I am sooooo sorry!!! I hope you can forgive me….

I hope this chapter makes sense. I know it seems thrown together but it's been so long I'm trying to fall back into the flow of the story. R&R as always!

YLoD


	25. How Hard Is It To Say

**It Wasn't Enough**

**By: Your Lady of Discord**

**Chapter Twenty-Four:**

How Hard Is It To Say Three Little Words

_Malfoy Manor_

_10:53 PM_

Hermione opened her eyes with a low moan, rolling over and gaining her sense slowly. She felt a dull ache between her legs and groaned once more as her brown eyes fell upon the blonde sleeping quietly beside her. She stared at his pale face as he mind drifted to what had occurred before they had dozed off. She had asked him the thing that had been bothering since the Masque Ball but, as before, she had received no straight answer. He had told her that he had wanted her, yes, and it had made it incredibly evident, but it was not the answer to what she had asked. She wanted to know, to be more precise, if he was hers and she was his in a romantic sense. Did he love her?

While his response had made her happy, she still felt ill at ease about her standing with him. Now that his sexual urges had been sated, she would be able to tell. Stretching, Hermione hissed in the agony between her legs became more evident. And there was another uncomfortable sensation at her feminine center. It was very sticky and she felt something dripping onto the sheets. With a disgusted face, Hermione slid off the bed and edged into the bathroom, filling the tub for the second time that day.

She cleaned herself quickly and wrapped her body in her warm robe before leaving the lavatory. She noticed that Draco was still asleep in bed, having rolled onto his stomach, and she smiled mildly. Even if she was aggravated with him, she couldn't hold it against him while he looked so innocent. Stealing a glance at her clock, Hermione gasped at the time. Had she really slept the day away? She was in awe at the sleepy power of sex as her stomach growled to warn her that she needed nutrition.

Hermione stepped across the floor to her bedroom door and, glancing back at her bedmate, she departed into the corridor. The house was eerie in the nighttime and the murmuring portraits didn't help things at all. She gently padded down the several flights of staircases until she came to the foot of the stairs and into the lobby. She turned and headed toward the kitchens, her stomach rumbling even louder than it had before. She entered the kitchen and it was as if the elves had been anticipating her arrival. They had two plates of food prepared; one for her and one for Draco, should he awaken and come in search of food.

Hermione gratefully accepted the plate offered to her and leaned against a counter in the kitchen eating a little at a time and dwelling on her recent act of lust with Draco Malfoy. She sighed, frustrated, and quickly finished her food, just as the object of her thoughts was awakening in her room.

Draco yawned and stretched, blinking his silver eyes as he awakened, feeling highly refreshed. He looked beside him, expecting to see Hermione asleep beside him but finding the spot very empty and cool enough to let him know she had been gone for a while. He groaned and popped his fingers before sidling out of bed and collecting his various garments from off the floor. He was zipping and buttoning his pants when Hermione returned to the room.

Her smirked at her, but his smirk faded when he saw that she looked as if something was still bothering him. He finished buttoning his pants and gave her a curious look. She stared at him for a moment before pulling pajamas out of her wardrobe.

"Something is still bothering you?" he asked abruptly, trying to sound as if it didn't bother him. Hermione stopped from pulling out a pajama shirt and turned her head back to look at him.

"No, nothing's bothering me, Malfoy," she replied, grabbing the shirt and its matching pants before sliding the wardrobe drawer shut with more force than was necessary. Draco grimaced at the obvious and sudden use of his last name.

"Did I tell you that you were a horrible liar?" he stated, crossing his arms over his chest and arching a brow at her. Hermione disregarded his words and headed for the lavatory. She was cut off, abruptly, however, as Draco stepped in front of her. He put his hands on her shoulders and looked down at her. "So, tell me what's wrong, Hermione."

"It's nothing, really," she murmured. "Nothing you should concern yourself with. After all, I'm not your girlfriend or anything."

Draco let out an exasperated sigh and dropped his hands from her shoulders. She snaked around him and entered her spacious lavatory, slamming and locking the door behind her. Draco stepped up to the door of her bathroom and stared at the door.

"Come on, Hermione," he groaned, resting his head against the door. "You are honestly not going on about that now, are you?" Only silence responded as he heard her rustling around in the bathroom as she put on her clothes. He sighed, a grimace forming on his face as he waited for Hermione to appear once more.

When the door to the lavatory and Hermione stepped forth, tossing her dirty clothes in her hamper. Her face was red and she looked rather annoyed. Before Draco could say anything else to her, she shook her head and cut him off.

"It doesn't really matter," she said, her voice harsh and angry. She turned to him and forced a smile that looked more like a sneer. "After all, I probably won't be here too much longer. Don't worry about me and just do you job so I can get out of here."

The two stared each other for a long moment, color filling both of their faces as anger surged up between them.

"Well, then I will do my best to hurry up doing my job, Granger," he snapped, an indescribable feeling of hurt welling up inside of him that he pushed away. And with that, he left the room, slamming the door behind him.

Hermione stared at the door for a long time, before tears began to fill her large brown eyes. She knew it was her fault and that she had instigated that, but she didn't want to waste her time and run the risk of getting hurt if he wasn't going to return her feelings. It was bad enough that he had taken her virginity and she had allowed him to do so without question, but she had been in too many relationships in which the man was not willing to tell her that he loved her or that he wanted to be with her and only her. And she felt very strongly for Draco, stronger than she had ever felt for anyone, including Ron. She wanted it to work and wanted him to admit his feelings to her.

Why were men so dense? Couldn't he tell that she just wanted him to tell her that she was his? A simple 'You're my girl' would have made her happy enough. But…who was she kidding? This was Draco Malfoy, womanizer extraordinaire while he was in school, and now the most eligible bachelor as an adult. How would he want to be with a mousy bookworm like her, when he could have all kinds of super models and aristocratic women that the wizarding world had to offer? With a dejected sigh, Hermione fell onto her bed, tears streaming down her face.

_Meanwhile…_

Draco entered the study, slamming the door behind him and dropping into an armchair. Her ran a hand through his platinum locks and stared around the room. What did she want from him? Was she expecting him to be able to change the way he was over night? It was hard for him enough to comfort women who were crying and upset, but he was getting better at that, and now she just wanted him to come out and admit every feeling that he was having. He was Draco Malfoy. That wasn't about to happen.

It wasn't that he didn't have any feelings for him. He did. But he wasn't ready for a commitment. Having dealt with women who wanted him only for his looks and money had made him somewhat jaded and the very idea that there was a woman who wanted to be with him, just to be with him. Well, he wouldn't admit it to anyone else, but it was weird and kind of scary. He'd always been able to focus merely on the physical aspect of being with a woman and now she was corning him into considering the emotional part of it.

Draco let his head fall back and groaned in irritation. Why was everything going so badly for him? He had to admit that perhaps having had sex with her complicated things immensely, especially since she seemed to be the type who only had sex with someone she had strong feelings for. He felt bad, he did, but that was in the past, and if she wanted him to admit he had feelings, she needed to ease into it. All of the pressure was beginning to make him exhausted and stressed.

**A/N:** Yea, I know, this doesn't really make sense, huh? I'm trying to jump back in the swing of the story. I know where I want it to go, and we are getting down to it, but I'm having a hard time, so I'm throwing together chapters that probably don't make sense to anyone but me. Haha. R&R.


	26. Captive Once More

**It Wasn't Enough**

**By: Your Lady of Discord**

**Chapter Twenty-Five:**

Captive Once More

_Malfoy Mansion_

_8: 23 AM_

Hermione awoke the next morning, in a foul mood and with a feeling that the day wasn't going to be a good one. She groaned and rolled over, checking the clock by her bed before sitting up and, after stretching, jumping down onto the floor and heading for her wardrobe. She withdrew her clothes for the day, a pair of gray jeans, a red t-shirt, and black robes, before entering into the lavatory to bathe and brush her teeth. The acts seemed almost too routine as she dwelled back on the past few months and her life within Malfoy Manor.

With a sigh, Hermione dropped her toothbrush into the sink, spitting out the contents of her mouth and then rinsing thoroughly. Having been the daughter of dentists, she had learned good dental hygiene and brushing her teeth in the morning had become like a second nature, as well as numerous other things that she had come to expect in her newest home. Upon dressing, Hermione exited the bathroom and made her bed, tidying up anything else that seemed to be out of place. The day seemed to be getting on fairly well enough, without incident, but then again, she hadn't ventured outside of her room yet.

Hermione sat on her bed, pulling her socks on her feet before sliding her feet into a pair of somewhat worn out sneakers. With another stretch and a yawn, Hermione jumped down off of her bed and headed toward her bedroom door. She pulled it open and stuck her head out, looking around for a sign of platinum hair. With a sigh of relief at no sight of Malfoy, she exited her room, closing her door behind her. Feeling her stomach growl rather loudly, Hermione headed down the long staircase in the direction of the kitchen, her feet padding on the stairs as she made her descent.

When she reached the lobby, she let out an audible sigh of relief having not encountered Draco and started in the direction of the kitchens to get something quick to eat before retreating back into her room and reading the day away. She was amazed she hadn't gained a lot of weight since she had come to Malfoy Manor with eating and then going into her room to read, with very little exercise.

Hermione's hand was on the door when she heard something thump against the front door. She was heading toward the door to inspect when she heard footsteps on the staircase. She paused at the front door and glanced back to see Draco heading down the stairs in his pajama pants, rubbing sleep from his eyes. He stopped when his eyes fell on Hermione, standing at the door and preparing to open it.

"Where are you going?" he questioned, giving her a serious look.

"Something's at the door," she replied. "I'm just taking a look."

"Maybe I should—" he began but Hermione waved him off.

"Nonsense," Hermione cut him off. "I honestly don't think it's anything to worry about. You are right there if I need help, anyway."

"Hermione," warned Draco, coming down the stairs as she opened the front door.

She looked around and stepped out the front door. "Hello?" she ventured, checking around her feet. That was when she spotted it. The Daily Prophet was sitting at her feet. She let a relieved sigh and looked back at Draco.

"See, it wasn't anything but a newspaper," she said with a laugh, reaching down with to pick it up.

Realization dawned on Draco's face and he ran toward Hermione. "Wait! No, Hermione! Don't—"

His words were lost on her as he hand grasped the paper and, with a pulling sensation behind her navel, the newspaper revealed its true intention as it became a portkey. Hermione stared, aghast, as she came to be in a darkly lit room. Before she could even scream, someone bashed her on the back of the head and she blacked out.

_Ministry of Magic_

_9:17 AM_

"How could you just—let her pick it up, Malfoy!!" screamed Harry as they sat in the office at the Ministry.

Draco was sitting at a desk, peering through records of portkeys and holding his head in distress. Harry had been giving grief since he had arrived with his announcement. He hadn't waited long to get to the Ministry, throwing on a shirt over his pajama pants and apparating to the entrance. When he had arrived he had informed everyone of the startling turn of events of the morning, and none too calmly either. Harry had proceeded in berating him, while Tonks went to retrieve the records of portkey licensing.

Draco was growing ever more irritated with Harry's scolding as he flipped through the pages, checking the licensing of the portkey that Hermione had use. After a few more moments of being told off, Draco slammed down the book of licensing records and turned to Harry.

"Yes, Potter, I am very aware that I fucked up!" he shouted, his face turning red in anger. "You think that I didn't try to stop her! She completely overlooked my orders and picked it up anyway! So if you wouldn't mind kindly getting off my ass and maybe helping us locate Hermione Granger, if you are so worried!"

Harry, who had been mid-rant when Draco had finally lost his patience, snapped his mouth shut, looking down after a minute and then clearing his throat.

"I'm going to see if there isn't some way to check and see what portkeys have been use in the last few hours," muttered Harry, retreating from the room and leaving Draco in peace.

Draco skimmed through the pages, his foot tapping against the floor anxiously. He ran a hand through his already mussed platinum locks as he turned a page roughly, nearly tearing the page as his eyes frantically read through the records. He had been beating himself up the whole time he had been in the lift on his way to his department. He didn't need Harry bloody Potter giving him any more grief for something that he was already giving himself hell about.

He should have told Hermione to leave it, to listen to him. He doubted she would have listened, considering their current standing with each other was less than amicable. He sighed, running his hand through his hair again, and then rubbing his eyes. Guilt was beginning to well up inside of him as he contemplated their last real conversation. If something happened to her…No. Nothing would happen to Hermione. He had to think positive.

The door to the office creaked open and Draco sighed, expecting to hear Harry about to open with another tirade. Instead, he saw a distinctly feminine hand setting a paper cup full of coffee in front of him. He picked it up, took a long draw from it and then looked up to see Tonks sitting down across from him. She gave him what he assumed to be a reassuring smile and then taking a drink from her own coffee before finally speaking.

"Haren is on his way here now," she stated matter-of-factly. "When we explained the situation, he prepared to apparate from Dublin immediately." Draco nodded in acknowledgement, his face paling from the reddened state of rage that it had been in. "Malfoy, don't stress too much. We will find Hermione and everything will be alright. Haren will understand that it wasn't your fault."

Draco sighed, bowing his head as he continued to scan the pages.

_????_

_9:31_

Hermione's eyes cracked open. She winced as a painful headache pulsed inside her skull. She sat up, rubbing her temples and taking in her surroundings. Recent events flowed back to her slowly and she sat up abruptly, though she regretted it nearly immediately. She groaned as he head throbbed painfully and squinted through the darkness for some sign of who she knew had been the creator and deliverer of the portkey that had transported her to her destination.

As far as she could tell, the room was empty. No one was there to greet her or threaten her and, for the moment, she was grateful for that. Hermione crawled her way across the floor, reaching out to feel for a wall. When, finally, she put her hands against the wall, she crawled along it until she found herself a corner. Frightened, she balled up and pressed her back against the corner. Everything seemed helpless. Last time, Harry and Draco had found her with relative ease, she thought, but she wasn't so sure this time. She didn't know where she was, didn't know what was going to become of her. All she wanted was to be back in her bed at Malfoy Manner, asleep and safe. When did everything turn around in her life?

When did everything go so bad?

**A/N:** Oh yea. The end of chapter twenty-five. It took me a good long time to come up with this, so I hope everyone enjoys it. Now I just need to sit down and come up with how they are going to get out of this one. Sorry it's so short. Forgive me!


End file.
